¿Nuevos integrantes?
by SilverNAD
Summary: Misteriosamente, se repiten una serie de ataques por meteoritos en Acmetropolis, y nuevos aliados y nuevos villanos aparecen ¿Podrán los Loonatics descifrar el misterio? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic.

.................

_**Capitulo 1  
**_

_Caí desparramada como una muñeca de trapo en medio de ese pequeño infierno que me comenzó a rodear. El calor de las llamas comenzó a afectarme, y mi piel se comenzó a quemar. Por primera vez y ultima, experimentaría lo que era morir comida por el fuego. El olor a humo ya no solo lo sentía en mi sensible nariz, sino también en mis pulmones. Y el humo lo sentía en mi boca, esa mezcla de polietileno quemado y otras tantas cosas. Mi cabello también comenzó a chamuscarse. Era mi fin. Nadie iría por mí. Solo soy un simple antropomorfo, una zorra insignificante de 16 años que moriría sin siquiera experimentar su primer beso, sin siquiera sentir el cariño de una familia. Nací sola, y moriría sola. El destino de uno a veces es cruel. _

_Escucho a alguien llorar cerca de mí… Era extraño, pensé que los Carlmicheal ya habían salido del edificio. _

…Ese llanto era de un niño humano.

…Era el llanto de un bebé.

Sophie se preguntaba si había perdido la conciencia o se había dormido en medio de ese ardiente y terrible lugar. El bebé de los Carlmichael la había salvado. Noto que la cabeza le sangraba, su largo cabello azul marino era teñido disparejamente por ese liquido rojo y pegajoso. Una viga del techo de su apartamento había caído sobre su cabeza y la había dejado inconciente en ese lugar.

Y el llanto no cesaba.

-Ya voy Charlie, déjame levantarme pequeño- La zorrita se incorpora sin dejar de toser ¿Cuánto humo inhalo? Para ese momento era casi un milagro que pudiera moverse. Tal vez era ese instinto de las hembras caninas de proteger a los cachorros. Solo instinto, eso le dio fuerzas para levantarse y salvar esa pequeña existencia y la suya. El llanto estaba cerca ¿Dónde estaban los padres de Charlie? Ella lo recuerda, que se fueron a una especie de celebración y dejaron a una niñera con el pequeño.

-Charlie, aguanta ya llego- La chica zorro esquiva con dificultad ese mar de llamas. Jamás se sintió tan tranquila, no estaba sola en ese infierno, había alguien que le exigía que se moviera y salvara su vida. Para poder seguir respirando.

-Ya llegue Charlie… Mierda- La viga que cayo sobre la niñera, le cayo de lleno en su cara y aplasto su cabeza, de tal forma que podía ver como la sangre se proyecto hacia las paredes haciendo una especie de macabro mural. Sophie sintió como las nauseas la invadía, pero no era momento de desmayarse, perdió demasiado tiempo en su departamento media muerta y le quedaba poco para salir de allí con su compañero sobreviviente.

-Charlie, ven con la tía Sophie, te llevare con tus papis- para suerte de Sophie siempre había tenido el efecto de simpatizarles a los niños pequeños, el bebé se tranquilizo y tosió un poco, estaba casi tan cansado como ella. Pero le quedaba poco tiempo, y no estaban en una situación para lamentarse por esos retrasos.

Rápidamente salío al pasillo, podía ver un par de personas quemarse, pero ya no estaban vivas y otras aplastadas por el techo.

¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿De donde salio todo ese fuego y escombros?

No era el momento de preocuparse por cosas tan insignificantes. Si, el fuego y los escombros, hasta esos muertos que tal vez alguna vez les dirigió más de cinco palabras no importaban.

Había que recurrir al instinto, el viejo instinto abandonado por los humanos, pero que ella aun conservaba.

Sus sentidos lograron detectar una bocanada de aire fresco, pero estaba a muchos metros por encima del suelo, ese edificio era muy alto. Charlie siguió tosiendo acompañando el pequeño concierto de la garganta reseca de Sophie.

Salieron a una especie de balcón, se sentía la diferencia. Fresco aire, tranquilizador suministro de oxigeno para sus malheridos pulmones, pero Sophie noto que el edificio esta partido al medio… un meteorito… golpeo cerca de allí.

Charlie no podía ver el rostro de pavor de Sophie, tembló como una hoja, podía haber muerto sin darse cuenta.

-Pequeño, somos muy afortunados- La zorrita dice esto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, en eso escucho un segundo grito gutural. Era de alguien a punto de morir. Una mujer.

Los sentidos de Sophie se activaron nuevamente: carne fresca. Si, sentía el olor a sangre y a carne de un ave de presa. Miro hacia el otro lado y vio a una joven correcaminos colgada de un barandal.

A juzgar por su lamentable posición, la chica tenía suerte de seguir con vida, había escapado por pura casualidad del derrumbe del ala oeste del edificio contiguo… era Beth, su amiga de la infancia y única amiga actual.

–No la reconocí… ¡BETH!- La correcaminos se volteo y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

–Sophie-cam… ¿Qué mierda hacías ahí dentro?- Beth dice esto, haciendo que Sophie la mire con su cara de póquer.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Cómo llegaste a ese barandal?- Exclama la zorra. Charlie comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

–No lo sé… ese es el bebé de los Carlmichael- Beth sonríe –Eres toda una heroína Sophie-cam-

La chica zorro hace mala cara –Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos Beth- con cuidado Sophie se acerca al final del balcón y extiende su mano izquierda sosteniendo a Charlie con su brazo derecho, por suerte para ambos era ambidiestra.

–Toma mi mano- Beth la ve acercándose a ella y extiende la suya.

–Me duele extender el brazo, maldita sea… creo que me quebré unas costillas-

Sophie logra rozar los delgados dedos de la correcaminos –Solo… un poco más Beth- Pero parecía que el barandal ya no les iba a dar ni un segundo más. Se partió al medio y cayo estrepitosamente hacia la calle llena de bomberos y oficiales de salvamento.

Y Beth...

-Mierda, como pesas- Sophie sujeta la muñeca de Beth, mientras Charlie lloraba a lágrima viva –Si, lo siento… no sabía que en algún momento me tendrías que salvar de caer por un barandal en llamas- Las dos se sonrieron adoloridas.

-Pensé que moriría- Beth levanto su otro brazo y tomo el de Sophie para asirse –Ni se te ocurra morir antes que yo… ¡VAMOS ARRIBA!- Las dos hicieron fuerza ignorando el dolor y las heridas. Beth logro subir al inestable balcón.

–Cuanto crees que soporte- Dice la correcaminos casi sin aliento –Poco y nada, tenemos que salir de aquí… ¿Dónde están las escaleras?- Sophie miro hacia el otro lado…

Pero ya se les termino el tiempo, el balcón se desquebrajo y comenzó a derrumbarse, no había escapatoria, era su eminente fin. Sophie lo lamento más por el pequeño Charlie, nunca podría contarles a sus amigos de la escuela que fue salvado por una zorra de pequeño.

Beth vio a Sophie desmayarse, y la sujeto con fuerza, a ella y al pequeño. Hasta el final estarían juntas… el destino era cruel.

Pero en ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba, un correcaminos con un extraño traje negro y rojo, parecía volar… Y un coyote verde con una especie de moto Jet. Eso le molestaba, tener que soportar alucinaciones antes de morir le quitaba lo emocionante. Y si, ella estaba emocionada, porque no fue abandonada, ni traiciona al final. Sophie estuvo con ella en ese terrible momento y sonrió confiada. Tal vez creía que podía salvarlos a los dos. Si, su amiga era una ilusa…

Pero ya era su hora de peder la conciencia. Y nadie contaría como su amiga salvo dos vidas ese día.

.............................................

-Santo cielo, no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a semejante golpe- Sophie escucho una voz estirada, que sonaba como uno de esos cerebritos de secundaria. No podía abrir sus ojos del todo. Pero movió su brazo derecho y no sintió a su compañero en él. Asustada despertó de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a un coyote que la miraba demasiado de cerca.

–¡Charlie! ¡¿DONDE ESTA CHARLIE?-

El joven coyote trata de tranquilizarla –Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? Recibió un golpe en su cabeza y…- Sophie se levanto como si nada, aun sangraba pero eso no le importaba.

– ¡Y BETH! ¡Beth respóndeme!- un quejido le llamo la atención –Ya, no hagas tanto escándalo Sophie-cam- Sophie levanto sus orejas y se dirigió hacia Beth.

-¿Te estas quejando?- Sophie ve que el correcaminos y el conejo se apartan al verla caminar como si nada –Y si, es fácil… Charlie esta por allá- Sophie ve que la coneja no podía hacer tranquilizar al pequeño -Charlie- Sophie corre hacia donde estaban ignorando al coyote que le pedía tranquilizarse.

–Está un poco mejor, le suministramos oxigeno… pero no deja de llorar…- La coneja ve a la zorra extender sus manos y le entrego al niño –Ya, ya paso… estamos bien, lo ves… todo esta bien pequeño- el niño dejo de llorar y se acomodo entre los brazos de Sophie, estaba exhausto. Ella también, pero no podría dormir hasta encontrar a sus padres.

-Es muy buena con los niños- dice Rev con tono casual, Beth se levanta y se sienta en la camilla –Debo acompañarla, se meterá en problemas si no voy con ella-

Duck mira incredulo a la correcaminos –Y ahora te vas a levantar como si nada- Beth ignora al pato y sonríe confiada –Mi amiga me necesita… - y como si estuviera con un simple golpe en el estomago se levanta de la camilla –Sophie, sus padres deben estar cerca de la barrera de los bomberos… Vamos antes de que me desmaye- La correcaminos se coloca al lado de su amiga y camina como si nada.

-¿De que estarán echas?- dice Ace, Slam quedo un poco confundido y Tech se comenzó a poner histérico –¿Qué no ven que estuvieron a punto de morir?- Rev nota que las dos se habían alejado bastante y decide acompañarlas junto con Lexi –¿Es posible levantarse de esa manera Lex?-

La coneja ve a Sophie sonreír confiada y caminar sin siquiera molestarse por la sangre que manchaba ligeramente el piso –Tal vez algo más importante las aliente-

-¡Mi bebé!- una mujer histérica penetra la barrera de la policía y bomberos, y se acerca a Sophie -¡Mi bebé! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Sophie le entrego a Charlie, que comenzó a llorar junto con su histérica madre, el calor del lugar les daba un brillo especial a su piel morena, haciendo que el cuadro sea exótico para el que lo apreciara. Exótico y reconfortante.

-Ves, ya te puedes desmayar tranquila Sophie-cam- Después de los abrazos de los demás, la chica zorro se apoya en su amiga -¿No tenias unas costillas rotas?-

Beth sonríe al oír esto –Si, pero ya sabes que eres un imán para los problemas, no te iba a dejar sola- Sophie suspira -Gracias- otra vez escucho esa voz estirada de cerebrito sufrido.

–Ya te dije que permanecieras en la camilla, estas demasiado débil- Sophie dirige una mirada cansada y le sonríe a un coyote molesto –Disculpa… es que odio los trabajos pendientes- El coyote se pone colorado, y la toma al ver que la delgada correcaminos no soportaba ni su propio peso –Tranquila jovencita, ya termino su trabajo- Beth era asistida por Rev que la alzo en sus brazos con facilidad, era demasiado ligera. Pero ella estaba inconciente para ver su rostro colorado por la vergüenza de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Ya se termino… pero ese meteorito… golpeo- Sophie se quedo en blanco, su vista comenzó a nublarse -¿Quién eres?- el coyote escucha esto y responde rápidamente –Tech… soy Tech E. Coyote- Sophie se sonrió y cerro sus ojos –Soy Sophie… - al fin podía dormir y descansar de verdad.

....................................

Tech se quedo muy impresionado al llegar al hospital de la base. Debía atender a los sobrevivientes, pero Beth, Sophie y el pequeño Charlie que ahora estaba con su familia eran los únicos. Más de 10 familias murieron en ese lugar y los damnificados de los alrededores eran destinados a los hospitales de la zona. Pero nadie vino por Sophie y su amiga Beth. Las dos estaban solas.

El coyote hizo un leve quejido al ver moverse a Sophie en la cama ¿Esa chiquilla de 16 años no podía quedarse tranquila? Tenía calmantes en todo su cuerpo, no la iba a paralizar para que no se moviera, pero era un poco preocupante que lo hiciera de esa forma ¿a caso no podía dejar de retorcerse?

-Esta teniendo pesadillas… - dice su compañera de cuarto, en tono casual.

–Pero no es normal que se retuerza así con tantos analgésicos y calmantes- dice Tech molesto.

–Yo te daría la razón, pero jamás he compartido la cama con ella, lo único que sé, es que tiene pesadillas- Beth levanta sus hombros ignorando como Tech se puso colorado ante ese comentario.

–Hey, porque la cara Tech-cam ¿Tenías miedo de que ella fuera lesbiana? Pues, no lo es- La correcaminos le da una sonrisa extraña, el coyote se limita a gruñirle con molestia.

–Te veo animada ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

Beth se encogió los hombros –No lo sé, yo siempre soy así- En eso ve que Sophie logra despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Tech la ve y sin poder evitarlo se sonroja, estaba tan preocupado en el incidente por su salud que no noto esos enormes ojos color plata.

–En una camilla siendo atendida por un coyote pervertido- dice Beth con una sonrisa socarrona

–Yo no soy…- Sophie interrumpe a Tech con una ligera risa –Solo es una broma, señor Coyote- ella lo mira con dulzura.

–¿Cómo se siente señorita?- Tech dice esto casi en un susurro para que ella no se sintiera aturdida.

–Mejor, pero un poco mareada… debió ser ese golpe en la cabeza… usted ¿Cómo está?-

El coyote traga saliva –Este… estoy mejor ahora que veo que las dos están evolucionando favorablemente, según mis cálculos dentro de un par de días estarán como nuevas-

Beth hace un resoplido –Si tu lo dices-

Sophie abre del todo sus ojos y ve el techo –Es un techo desconocido…- susurra Sophie y Beth lo observa con detenimiento –Si, es verdad, nunca había visto uno así-

Tech se pone un poco consternado y escucha a Rev venir por la sala –Solo es el techo de la enfermería de la torre, no se preocupen- Beth lo mira intrigada, los ojos negros de la correcaminos destellaron solo por unos pocos segundos y luego volvió a cerrarlos

–Me parece que algo raro me esta pasando…- sonriendo guardo la imagen que vio de Rev Runner. Su vista atravesó su ropa literalmente y pudo verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Sus ojos parecían haber cambiado por unos poco desvergonzados. Sophie al escuchar esa frase se limito a sonreír. Lo peor había pasado.

* * *

N/A: Bueno... ¿Que opinan?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic.

.................

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_..._**

Solo corría. Y corría detrás de ese fenómeno de cabello rubio malteñido con rojo y mayas rojas. Jet Fireblaze se encontraba corriendo en Acmetropolis, y era más que obvio que ese lugar estaba lleno de locos con poderes especiales y fenómenos de circo. Pero Sypher tuvo el descaro de robar delante de su propia nariz así que no podía dejarlo escapar.

El gato antropomorfo corría sin parar, y sin dejar de pensar en que el maldito infeliz no iba a parar ¿Acaso estaban corriendo a la velocidad de un caballo? No le sorprendería que ese tipo hubiera quitado la habilidad a una pobre criatura indefensa solo para robar. La rabia le hizo aumentar el paso

–¡Alto! ¡Policía!-

¿Por qué le grito eso? Ya venía gritando desde hace 5 cuadras lo mismo y el maldito desgraciado de Sypher aumentaba el paso como si quisiera hacerle romper un record en velocidad.

"_Claro, estas enojado que no te aceptaron en las olimpiadas, temiendo que dejes incapacitado a cualquier atleta_". Jet no sabía si esa era una buena razón para robarse un banco sin siquiera buscar un auto o moto-jet de escape. Pero sin duda, Sypher se lo dirá todo cuando lo interrogue en la estación.

La persecución a pie había dejado atrás a los gordos de la estación _Este de Acmetropolis_, Jet ya pensaba que comer tantas donas no sería adecuado para ellos, pero no podía comportarse como una madre que cuida a sus chiquillos de evitar azúcar, es más, si fuera por él, que coman.

Cuando llegaba la hora de hacer este tipo de persecución sin patrulleros a mano, eran los primeros en echarse atrás y tratar de tragar aire como si el ambiente careciese de oxigeno. Sus rostros rojos le dijeron que se quedaban atrás y ya les perdió la vista al girar por un callejón que comunicaba a los suburbios.

_"Esta es mi oportunidad", _Pensaba Jet, mientras saca su arma y con un perfecto control dispara dándole a los dedos al criminal, haciéndolo soltar las barras llenas de Cuazar link.

–Pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?- Sypher dice esto atónito, el disparo solo rozo sus dedos y rasgo la piel cauterizándola al mismo tiempo, el daño era mínimo.

-¡Estas arrestado Sypher! ¡Alto, no te resistas!-

Sypher ve con horror que el gato no había disminuido su velocidad _¿Qué clase de antropomorfo es? Hace varias calles que debía haberlo perdido._

Jet sin dejar de correr, saca un auricular de su bolsillo y lo coloca en su oreja derecha y llama a su compañero –Estamos llegando a la calle Mapple ¿Cómo esta allí?-

Una voz socarrona le contesta desde el otro lado:

_–El clima es templado y podemos decir que este día no hay posibilidades de lluvia, hubo un ataque en el Parque Central de Acmetropolis y varios animales del zoológico se vieron afectados por cierto personaje, que estas persiguiendo ahora-_ La voz se volvió monótona _–Ten cuidado absorbió la fuerza de un elefante, no te ha atacado porque esta desarmado y aparentemente prefiere llegar en una pieza al aeropuerto, saco boleto de ida a México ¿Por qué todos se van a México cuando roban un banco?-_

Jet estaba aburrido de esa charla –Chaz, estoy en una persecución, no puedo ponerme a pensar en la filosofía de los bandidos- la voz sonaba divertida desde el otro lado de la comunicación _–La trampa esta lista y tu pareces estar listo para correr en las Olimpiadas-_

Jet coloco una pantalla de escaneo adosado a su comunicador, vio la dirección hacia donde iban y la ubicación de la trampa –Eres una desgraciado ¿Cómo supiste adonde iba de antemano?- Chaz respondió impasible _–Solo calcule las probabilidades y tu fuiste de gran ayuda al disparar… solo tiene un paquete de Cuazar link, esto está regalado-_

Jet se pregunto cuando será el día que su compañera dejara los números y la computadora, para mover un poco su trasero. Tenía suerte de ser un gato tan delgado y comer solo lo justo y necesario. Chaz era delgado y débil, aún recuerda cuando disparo un arma por primera vez. Cerró los ojos asustado por la patada del arma y eso que hoy en día la tecnología había disminuido ese tipo de inconveniente.

De principio a Jet no le costaba trabajo disparar y lo probo nuevamente, acorralo a Sypher dándole en la cadena de un contenedor de basura obligándolo a seguir su camino a la trampa de Chaz. Él era experto en armas, aprendió hasta diferenciar un arma de municiones cargadas o no con solo su peso. Pero no era muy útil, el rayo láser parecía ser el más indicado para usar. Sin embargo los clásicos, para Jet nunca mueren.

El final de esa carrera se sentía en el aire.

Jet sonrió triunfante, la presa estaba por entrar en la trampa.

-¡Nas!… De esta no sales- Chaz presiona _enter_ en su ordenador… y todo termino para Sypher.

El infeliz malhechor había llegado a la salida de los suburbios, con ese gato pisándole los talones pero no se dio cuenta que miles de extrañas agujas lo rodearon. Atándolo con micro filamentos que parecían ser irrompibles fue prácticamente envuelto en una especie de capullo de fibras de fino metal. Trato de sacarse pero esos hilos estaban terriblemente afilados, sus mayas no protegieron su cuerpo y comenzó a sangrar por leves cortaduras. No eran terriblemente dolorosas pero eran pequeñas y muy molestas.

Jet llego sin parecer cansado, tomo aire y respiro de un momento a otro de manera normal. Después de todo lo que corrieron, Sypher no entendió como ese gato antropomorfo no estaba vomitando su almuerzo en los cubos de basura de ese sucio callejón.

-Pobre Sypher… ¡Nas!- dice Chaz después de bajar del patrullero, se quedo viendo las heridas de ese sujeto con cierta fascinación.

–Tienes derecho a guardar silencio- Jet comienza a leerle sus derechos a Sypher, pero este se queja porque se corto una de sus manos.

–Y a quejarte de dolor… ya no te muevas, el bruta de Chaz afilo demasiado los microfilamentos –

El gato mira molesto a su compañero –Pero si no tienen filo… Sypher es un bebé llorón-

Sypher miro al gato y suspiro –Ustedes también deberían irse lejos de Acmetropolis… algo terrible sucederá y esta ciudad será destruida- Jet levanta la ceja –Parece que renuncia a su derecho de guardar silencio… dime ¿Qué sucederá?-

Sypher trata de gritar, pero su voz sonó rasposa y disminuía a media que articulaba sus ultimas palabras –Esta ciudad y todos sus habitantes serán destruidos, hay que escapar- Los dos policías notaron que el muchacho estaba muy alterado

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Con cuidado Chaz saca una linterna de bolsillo y revisa las pupilas de Sypher, estas estaban terriblemente expandidas –Todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir- Repetía el extraño humano.

Chaz chasqueo la lengua –Deberíamos hacer un antidoping…- susurra.

Jet se sonrió de tal forma que sus rasgos gatunos se tornaron maliciosos -¿Drogas? Debes estar aburrido Sypher- y luego de unos instantes el humano comenzó a retorcerse.

–A… Arael…- desmayándose balbuceando una y otra vez ese nombre.

_Definitivamente Sypher ha tenido un día de mierda, _pensó Jet.

Chaz le quita los cables al delincuente con sumo cuidado y luego le coloca las esposas, Jet noto que su compañero cubría las manos de Sypher con unos guantes extraños –Son de fibra de vidrio, ya sabes, por sus manos-Jet asintió satisfecho y miro airadamente al sujeto capturado.

-¿En que mierda se abra metido esta vez?-

(...)

Los tres loonatics que llegaron a la jefatura de policía, fueron recibidos por un corpulento policía, muy pasado de peso que los miro despectivamente.

–Muy bien gordinflón ¿Dónde esta Sypher?- dice molesto Duck al ver que algunos policías se le reían en la cara –Esta en una celda, pueden llevárselo- luego agrego –Mas le vale que ustedes se encarguen de su trabajo, no tenemos que andar persiguiendo fenómenos por la ciudad- al oír esto Lexi revoleo los ojos y miro a Ace que se limito a subir los hombros.

–Nas… ¿Por qué te estés quejando? Por lo que Jet me contó, no llegaste ni a mitad de cuadra que ya no podías correr más- un gato antropomorfo con uniforme de policía busca un par de cajas de su escritorio.

–Ja, yo no hablo con perdedores a los cuales suspendieron- Dice con muy mala onda el gordo policía.

Otro gato que estaba ayudando a su amigo a cargar sus cosas, se le queda mirando con rabia. Lexi observo que el antropomorfo tenía el ceño fruncido, y cuando el oficial gordo intento decirle algo, sus furiosos ojos color amatista lo hicieron retroceder –¡Adiposo, me llegas a dirigir la palabra y te juro que te arrepentirás!-

Lexi levanto la ceja al ver a las chicos retirarse sin mirarlos, parecían estar furiosos. Duck hizo un comentario despectivo y machista acerca de que esos dos tipos estaban en su periodo, y queria hacerlos sufrir a todos por sus problemas. Lexi lo golpea, y Ace limita a moverse hacia donde estaba encerrado Sypher.

El jefe de la policía, un hombre de color delgado y alto lo mira con neutralidad –Pueden llevárselo, parece que ha tenido una especie de shock emocional, según los peritos su cuerpo no posee ninguna sustancia extraña- Luego mira de reojo a Ace que parecía a punto de preguntar algo.

–Disculpe oficial ¿Suspendieron a esos dos oficiales?- Pregunta interesado el conejo, el hombre asintió levemente –Tenían la orden de permanecer con el escuadrón, pero decidieron lucirse y captura a Sypher, lo lograron, pero no acataron nuestras ordenes- el hombre dijo esto con un tono triste.

–No parece estar de acuerdo con eso- Lexi dice esto con tono solemne.

–Si, fueron órdenes superiores, no les agrada los de su especie- diciendo esto abrió la celda y saco a Sypher en una silla de ruedas.

Estaba ido, balbucean tonterías como "Se acerca" y "Fin del mundo". Ace se le vino a la mente esos dementes de la calle que regalan panfletos diciendo que Dios o Jesús salvando sus almas después del Apocalipsis y otras tantas afirmaciones del fin de la vida como la conocen.

Lexi se notaba incomoda delante de ese estado. Primero esa terrible lluvia de meteoritos y ahora encontraban a Sypher así. Duck no parecía estar muy conmovido por el pobre hombre, pero Ace decide finalmente empujar la silla de ruedas, para sacarlo de allí.

–Los oficiales lo encontraron así, menciono un nombre antes de entrar en ese estado, de algún modo parece que sus actividad cerebral está disminuyendo cada vez más, los doctores indicaron una especie de estado vegetal progresivo… en pocas palabras Sypher ya no podrá moverse ni hablar dentro de pocos horas- Luego, el jefe del departamento de policía, le extendió a Ace una grabación que Chaz había hecho, escuchándose el nombre de Arael en esta. Lexi se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que había pasado con esas oficiales ¿Iban a suspenderlos después de haber realizado tan buen trabajo?

(...)

Jet se masajeaba la frente mientras caminaba junto a Chaz por la calle –¿Qué mierda le diré a Papá? A él nunca lo suspendieron-

Esa actitud de encogimiento en Jet no era algo nuevo para su compañero y mejor amigo Chaz Blizzter, así que se limito a sonreír –Ahora solo resta esperar encontrar otro empleo, considera estos días como vacaciones sin paga-

Jet hace mala cara y suspira –Lo hicimos bien-

Chaz al fin vuelve a sonreír –Yo diría que fue perfecto, pero claro, sabia de antemano que mis cálculos no habían fallado- Jet niega lentamente conteniendo la risa.

–Bien, espero que sigas con esa actitud cuando tengamos que ir este fin de semana a comer a casa de papa, sabes que tus padres van a ir y ya lo veo- haciendo una imitación de su padre –_Hoy en día los jóvenes no piensan en la consecuencias de sus actos_- Chaz se ríe de esa pobre imitación de parte de Jet.

–Si, será divertido ver como él te molesta con eso de tratar de llamar la atención-

Al escuchar esto Jet, se sonríe con malicia –Por eso tendrás que pagar la primera ronda-

Chaz hace mala cara al ver entrar a su compañero al _"Bar de Paul"_ –Mierda, y yo que quería comprarme un nuevo microprocesador esta semana-

...................................................

En realidad, a Sophie y a Beth, solo les llevo dos días recuperarse de ese incidente. Pero las secuelas del impacto ocasionado por meteoritos, que sufrió su edificio no les permitieron abandonar la sede de los Loonatics, hasta que tomaran una decisión. Pero no nos adelantemos. Las cosas se complicaron un poco más para ellas dos, al levantarse finalmente de esas camillas.

La zorrita estaba como si nada, un solo rasguño en su piel y su cabello azul marino brillaba de tal forma que parecía una seda. Ella solo tuvo inconvenientes con la ropa de Lexi. No le gustaba usar cosas apretadas, así que opto solo por usar un largo suéter que pertenecía a la preparatoria de Lexi y unos desgastados pantalones que no pudo evitar notar que le quedaban un poco grandes. En realidad era muy baja para su edad, pero eso no tenía importancia para ella. Beth opto por una larga remera negra y unos shorts grises. A ella no parecía molestarle que la ropa le ajustara, pero se veía molesta al ver que sus senos no tenían el tamaño promedio de una correcaminos ordinaria. Pero eso no quitaba su aire de pervertida y cómica a la hora de hablar.

-Entonces ¿Un meteorito se estrello en nuestro edificio?- Sophie mira con detenimiento a Tech, el coyote asiente con calma.

Sophie trató de contar su historia, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara en algunas partes de esta. "El segundo impacto" pensó en ese momento Beth, pero aparentemente, fueron en diferentes partes de Acmetropolis y solo en su caso cayo un fragmento suficientemente grande como para destruir un edificio entero.

–Y pensar que solo tenia el tamaño aproximado de un balón… si hubiera sido más grande- Sophie se queda en esa frase y ve que Beth niega –No hay que lamentarse por lo que no pasó-

Tech noto que las dos que se habían callado, parecía que comentar acerca de ese incidente a la ligera sonaba fuera de lugar para ellas.

–Hicieron un excelente trabajo al salir de allí ¿Cómo soportaron hasta que llegáramos?- la pregunta de Rev las dejo mudas, y como si no quisieran la cosa encogieron sus hombros.

–Yo no lo sé, me cayó un viga en la cabeza y quede inconciente, si no fuera porque Charlie seguía vivo, yo estaría con mis antepasados en este momento- Dice un poco consternada Sophie.

Beth mira a Rev muy seria –Un armario me arrastro hacia un ventanal y me lanzo hacia fuera… después Sophie me saco de ese barandal- Las dos se miraron por unos momentos y se rieron con fuerza.

–¡Estuvimos a punto de morir jejeje!- dice Beth riéndose como loca.

–Si, sinceramente no parecía tener tiempo para trazar un plan de escapejajaja- Sophie estaba demasiado nerviosa que se reía con fuerza.

Tech se sonríe un poco calmado –Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido- Sophie se deja de reír y lo mira seria –No es tu culpa, estas cosas simplemente pasan-

Beth se balancea en su silla mirando aburrida el techo –Es verdad, solo suceden y ya, la muerte solo es una condición más de estar vivo- En eso Rev carraspea un poco.

–Si, solo queremos preguntarles algo importante-

Sophie lo mira intrigada y Beth trata de no parecer curiosa.

-¿Cómo se sienten?- Esa pregunta fue un poco extraña, los dos loonatics las miraban con duda.

–¿Tengo que contestar bien o mal?- dice Beth con duda

–Solo dígannos si sus cuerpos no presenta algo extraño, me refiero a una especie de anomalía en su interior no cicatrices de viejas heridas- Tech dice esto monótonamente y Sophie se toca el pecho poniéndose totalmente colorada.

–¿Usted nos reviso?- Al ver la cara de alteración de Sophie, Tech cayo en cuenta de que la zorrita estaba avergonzada.

–Jeje Me parece que no te podrás casar culpa de Tech-cam- Beth dice esto provocando que Rev y Tech se pusieran colorados.

El coyote niega frenéticamente –Te juro que no vi nada, use un escáner bioanalitico por eso se de la cicatriz de tu pecho, pero Lexi fue las que las ayudo…- Sophie miro al piso avergonzada por la situación –Lo siento- Dice finalmente Tech.

Rev trata de que su amigo no se preocupe más –Tranquila Sophie, solo fue un malentendido, además a Tech no le gusta invadir la privacidad de las jovencitas de 16 años auch!- El coyote le da un zape a Rev y Beth se ríe.

–¿Anomalía? ¿Acaso nuestros análisis salieron mal?- Dice la correcaminos rascándose su barbilla.

–Solo hay ligeras diferencias de muestras normales de ADN, pero se parecen mucho a las nuestras- Tech dice esto y nota que Sophie reacciona –¿Estamos mutando?- La zorrita siente que todo encajaba ¿Cómo era posible que sobreviviera a semejante golpe? ¿Cómo podía levantarse sin sentir el peso de las heridas? ¿De donde saco la fuerza para sujetar a Beth y a Charlie al mismo tiempo si ella solo había inhalado monóxido de carbono? Algo raro le sucedía a su cuerpo.

Beth un poco consternada se queda mirando hacia una dirección y por una extraña razón, dentro de un armario cerrado pudo apreciar un sándwich lleno de moho.

-¿Alguien dejo un sándwich ahí adentro?- La correcaminos señala hacia ese armario, Slam se acerca y saca un emparedado.

–Lo olvide aquí- Se lo comió así nada más, todos la miran con un poco de confusión.

–¡Ups!… Puedo ver a través de las paredes y sus ropas… Rev-cam me encantan tus boxers rojos- Dice Beth con una rara sonrisa en la cara, Sophie se pone colorada y Rev se enfada.

–¡Deja de mirar a través de mi ropa!-

Beth hace cara de niña buena –No puedo evitarlo, ya sabes, eso de controlar tus habilidades no es algo que se hace tan de repente… y Tech ¿Boxers negros? No es demasiado ¡Auch!- Sophie le dio un zape a Beth y la mira con un poco de enfado.

–Trata de controlarte… solo hasta que se acostumbren a ti-

Tech se ríe al oír esto, definitivamente esas dos eran muy interesante. Rev se puso serio y se pregunto si era indicado que una pervertida tenga la capacidad de ver a través de las paredes.

–¿Le podemos pedir señorita que no abuse de sus habilidades?- Rev dice esto y la chica zorro asiente con calma, dándole un codazo a su amiga para que haga lo mismo.

Slam eructa en los oídos de Tech y dice –¡Srghay espacio para más miembros!-

La chica zorro miro sus manos con calma y presiono sus puños pensando en que se estaban convirtiendo. Beth la observa y resopla lentamente. Definitivamente a Sophie no le gustaba que las cosas en su cuerpo se salieran de control.

..................................

N/A: Ok... ¿Qué opinan? Chaz y Jet son dos gatos que descienden de Razor y T-Bone, es decir, Los Swat Kats.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece.

Tsubasa: Gracias por el comentario, vigilare el vocabulario de Beth, pero no te prometo nada.

.................

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_..._**

Mientras Ace, Duck y Lexi estaban llevando a Sypher al hospital psiquiátrico, Tech y Rev estaban tratando de averiguar de donde habían salido estas jóvenes antropomorfas. Después de una larga charla, obviando las acotaciones fuera de lugar de Beth, las cuales hacían reír a Slam pero a Sophie le provocaban mucha vergüenza, terminaron enterándose de que ellas no tenían familiares en esa ciudad, y que vivían completamente solas desde hace tiempo.

–Vivía con mi abuela y Sophie en el Barrio de Tokio 3, nosotras dos nos mudamos a un departamento hace poco, para terminar la secundaria- Beth dice esto con calma.

Sophie mira a los demás –No tengo familiares, mi madre murió hace 3 años atrás…-

–Entonces por ese motivo, no tienen a nadie… Beth, tienes una abuela ¿No te necesita?- Rev dice esto mirando con vehemencia a Beth

Al escuchar esto, la correcaminos se rasca la cabeza, en señal de molestia –Déjame ver… sus exacta palabras fueron _"No regresen hasta que se gradúen"_- la correcaminos los mira con aburrimiento –Así que no creo que nos necesite-

Sophie se sonríe con cierta reserva –Si, ella es… de las que no le interesa mucho los detalles afectuosos- Tech se dio cuenta que la zorrita dijo esto con tacto. En cambio Beth, sin ningún pelo en la lengua agregó –Es una jodida e insensible perra vieja- Rev le dirige una mirada de desaprobación a Beth, pero esta no le hace caso.

(...)

Jet y Chaz estaban muy deprimidos mirando a su cantinero favorito limpiar los vasos. Se trataba de un anciano de avanzada calvicie, Jet se preguntaba cuando iba a raparse por completo, pero no dudaba que esas patillas y el poco pelo que le quedaba a los costados le quedaban.

Era un viejo policía que se retiro al mismo tiempo que su padre, y demasiado joven. En realidad, hasta esa fecha jamás supo porque lo hicieron. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la mejor fuente de información de todo Acmetropolis.

Un maldito delincuente podía cometer el crimen, y el viejo Paul no solo podía averiguarte donde estaba escondido, sino que comió, con quien se acostó y cuanto había bebido hasta entonces. Este hombre era muy bueno en lo que respecta a la obtención de información

–Veo que vienen a celebrar su captura chicos… a juzgar por sus caras necesitan todo el alcohol del mundo-

Jet hace una mala cara –Paul… ¿papá ya lo sabe?- El anciano asiente y Chaz se ríe por la mala suerte de su amigo.

–Puso el grito en el cielo, sabes que a él no le gusta que te expongas de esa forma, lo mismo para ti Chaz, tu padre no se veía muy feliz cuando se entero- Dice Paul con severidad. Chaz dejo de reírse y suspira con resignación.

–Nas… Creo que siento ganas de tragar leche hasta reventar- dice Chaz mientras golpea su frente en la barra. Jet ve que Paul se limpia sus gafas

–Entonces ¿Quieren escuchar lo que se dice en las calles?- Dice el cantinero, mientras deja enfrente de los dos gatos, dos grandes vasos de leche.

–Nas… yo no estoy interesado- Chaz comienza a beber con ansiedad, parecía que le afecto mucho que su padre estuviera enfadado con él, en verdad odiaba defraudarlo.

–Yo si estoy interesado, te escucho- dice Jet mientras comenzó a vaciar su vaso.

–Una nueva clase de mutantes están apareciendo en la ciudad, pero estos fueron creados por humanos, se dicen llamar Ángeles… pero tal vez solo sean rumores y se trate de una banda de pandilleros o algo así-

Jet miro a Paul a los ojos, para comprobar que no estaba tomándole el pelo. Después de unos segundos decide probar su suerte.

-¿Por casualidad tiene algo que ver con la lluvia de meteoritos que paso hace dos días? Tal vez tenga alguna relación-

-¿Sabes algo de Arael? Sypher no dejaba de repetir su nombre- Chaz interviene en la charla, ganándose una sonrisa aprobadora de su amigo.

Paul niega lentamente –Es un nombre raro… pero no he oído de él-

Jet mira a Chaz, y este niega lentamente –Ni se te ocurra Jet, no vamos a perseguir a una pista tan extraña-

Pero Jet se enseria –Tal vez sean productos de un laboratorio, es más, hasta ese ataque de meteoritos tal vez haya sido propósito-

–Si fue ocasionado por humanos… lo más probable que estemos por meternos en algo grande- Después de esto se hizo el silencio y los dos siguieron bebiendo. Finalmente, Paul llega con dos sodas en cada mano.

-Nosotros no pedimos eso Paul- Dice Chaz.

-Va por cuenta de la dama que está allí- Paul señala a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, que lucia un lindo vestido color rosado claro.

-Ella es...- murmura Jet

-...Zadabia- Termina la frase Chaz.

-Muchachos, el capitán de su antiguo destacamento me envió unas interesantes recomendaciones, y estoy dispuestas a incluirlos dentro de nuestro equipo- Zadabia dice esto con calma, mientras los dos gatos la miran con la boca abierta.

-¿Nos aceptaron?- Dice incrédulo Chaz

-Yo pensé que el capitán estaba bromeando con eso- Jet trata de cerrar su boca, y luego con su mano ayuda a su amigo a cerrar la suya. Chaz se veía muy tonto cuando se sorprendía.

...

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Entonces Sypher salio corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera… y como siempre mantecoso y compañía se quedaron atrás- Jet dice esto con tono de burla, y Chaz se limita a sonreírse. Pero al ver a su capitán ponerse cada vez más serio, decidieron callarse._

_–Lo hicieron muy bien- Dice finalmente el hombre._

_–Si, pero eso no importa, los que son como ustedes no llegan lejos- Un oficial obeso, que estaba parado frente a los dos, les dedica una mirada desagradable a los dos gatos –Son unos simples antropomorfos buenos para nada, esto que hicieron los pondrán en la mira de los superiores y cortaran sus alitas de justicieras-_

_Chaz golpea la mesa, muy molesto –Adiposo, cierra tu grasosa boca-_

_El capitán ve que Jet no reaccionó ante el insulto, como suele hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que el joven antropomorfo estaba afectado por lo racista que podían llegar a ser sus superiores. Un panorama muy triste para cualquier joven._

_–Trataré de hacerles saber a sus superiores que Sypher estaba débil, y que lo capturaron por su inestabilidad emocional, de esa forma ustedes no estarán en su mira por mucho tiempo, solo sean más discretos la próxima vez-_

_Jet entorna los ojos, su rostro se torno un poco oscuro -¿Qué tan discretos?-_

_El Capitán se sonríe y se rasca la barbilla –Solo… discretos-_

_Pero el oficial gordo se ríe de forma desagradable –¡Por favor! ¡Estos dos jamás llegaran a ser ni la mitad de policía que soy yo!-_

_Jet lo observa con una sonrisa burlona –Claro barrigón, porque eres el doble de nosotros, pero en kilos-_

_El oficial mira desafiante al gato, levantando sus hombros para mostrarle que era más grande que él –No, enano… porque eres un jodido antropomorfo-_

_El Capitán golpea la mesa y ordena al oficial salir. Al ver que el hombre abandonó la oficina, la cerró con llave, se masajea la sien y luego se aclara la garganta –Es obvio que chicos talentosos como ustedes desperdiciarían su carrera policíaca en un lugar como este-_

_Saca unos papeles y se los pasa a cada uno –Llénenlos con sus datos por favor, luego entréguenme su placa y arma reglamentaria- Los dos se miran entre ellos con duda, y luego comienzan a escribir. Cuando terminaron, entregaron los papeles y los objetos que los separaba de ser simples civiles._

_–Estos papeles son para unos contactos, los voy a recomendar a una unidad especial-_

_Chaz lo mira incrédulo -¿Nos está suspendiendo y buscando empleo al mismo tiempo? Disculpe pero es un poco irónico-_

_-Si, lo sé... Buena suerte, muchachos- dice el capitán_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Y ¿que dicen?- Les pregunta Zadabia, mirando con vehemencia a los dos gatos antropomorfos que estaban allí sentados.

-Aceptamos- Dicen Jet y Chaz al mismo tiempo.

(...)

Al regresar a la base, Ace estuvo comparando los informes de Tech acerca de la lluvia de meteoritos, que golpearon en diferentes partes de Acmetropolis. Todos de tamaño pequeño, lo cual era extraño. Mas extraño el hecho de que salieron de la nada y nadie pudo realizar alguna medida preventiva.

Los Loonatics se hallaban en Blanck cuando sucedió, pero lograron llegar a tiempo gracias a los puentes de Piolinus. Estaba el tema de Sypher, que algo o alguien lo convirtió en un vegetal, pero solo obtuvieron de él divagaciones y balbuceos. A las chicas que encontraron en el incidente del departamento destruido por meteoritos, les explicaron que se tendrían que quedar en la base hasta que sus poderes aparezcan y luego decidir que hacer, si unirse al equipo o tratar de llevar una vida normal.

Ya era se estaba acercando la hora de dormir, y Ace aprovecho a practicar en el salón de entrenamiento físico de la torre, como en los viejos tiempos. Tech se fue a su laboratorio para poder analizar mejor las pruebas de Beth y Sophie.

Rev estaba peleándose con Beth para que deje de molestarlo con su ropa interior, alegando que jamás usaría calzoncillos de cuero, lo cual dejo con muchas dudas a la chica zorro.

Sophie, sin mucho que hacer, recorrió el lugar hasta encontrar a Lexi. La coneja estaba practicando un poco de gimnasia.

A Sophie jamás se le dieron los deportes, era torpe y muy atolondrada. Pero debía admitir que ver esos saltos y piruetas era entretenido.

–¡Hey! Sophie, ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Yo era una excelente gimnasta en secundaria- Dice muy animada Lexi.

La chica zorro niega rápidamente –Yo no se nada de eso… me tropiezo cuando camino y corro espantosamente mal-

Lexi hace caso omiso a esto, y le hace señas para que se acerque –Esto es fácil-

Lexi comienza hacer una serie de movimientos, los cuales Sophie no creía poder hacer, los giros eran demasiado y las verticales invertidas eran difíciles. La coneja le hace seña para que la siga, entonces Sophie comienza a realizar los movimientos tal cual Lexi los había hecho. Muy impresionada, la zorrita se da cuenta de que puede hacer la vertical sin problemas.

–Esto es raro- En ese momento, Sophie se desconcentro y cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza al girar los brazos.

–¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- dice Lexi

–Pero… yo no sé hacer nada de esto… me duele- Se queja adolorida Sophie.

Extrañada, la coneja le pide a Sophie que trate de saltar hacia atrás, la zorrita solo de cayó y se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso.

–Te recuerdo que me cayo una viga en mi cabecita… duele mucho- Dice molesta Sophie.

La coneja se detiene y le pide a la zorra que la mire atentamente –Solo observa debes hacerlo así- Lexi hace el salto hacia atrás y le indica que lo haga. Para sorpresa de las dos, Sophie copia el movimiento con exactitud.

–Creo que ya se que habilidad tienes… vamos a probar con algo diferente- Lexi le toma la mano a Sophie y la lleva a la sala. En ese instante Duck estaba mirando una película de artes marciales, y Lexi coloca a Sophie delante del televisor.

–Copia los movimientos del actor- Sophie comienza a moverse exactamente igual que el hombre de la pantalla sin ningún problema.

–Creo que tenemos una copiona en el equipo- Dice Lexi con algo de orgullo.

-¿Copiona?- Sophie ve que Lexi cambia el canal a uno de manualidades.

–¡Hey! Yo estaba viendo esa película- Se queja Duck, pero Lexi lo ignora. Quería ver hasta que punto Sophie podía copiar los movimientos de los demás.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, Tech decidió hacer pruebas en las retinas de las jovencitas, que era el órgano que le faltaba analizar. Se dio cuenta que cambiaron en ese día, los plateados ojos de Sophie adquirieron unas extrañas manchas color púrpura, y sus retinas se conectaban a nervios que no se suponían que debían estar allí.

Lo mismo con Beth, el color de sus ojos cambio a rojo sangre y unas manchas pardas rodeaban el iris. Sin duda que las dos estaban sufriendo sus cambios de manera paulatina.

–Entonces ¿Puedes copiar cualquier movimiento?- Tech dice esto y ve que Sophie bosteza con fuerza.

–Lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada, ayer Lexi me hizo cocinar, hacer artesanías y copiar los movimientos de Ace durante horas, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio… - La zorrita se rasca el ojo derecho y vuelve a bostezar, al coyote le dio la impresión de estar enfrente de una niña pequeña e indefensa.

–Tenemos que averiguar si sufren más cambios- Dice el coyote, tratando de salir de ese extraño trance que le provoco esa visión de Sophie.

Sophie asiente y ve que Tech se le queda mirando por unos momentos.

–Sophie ¿Tu y Beth son amigas desde la infancia?-

La zorra vuelve a asentir -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

–No he notado que Beth le tema a los coyotes… ¿No se siente incomoda conmigo?- Dice un poco preocupado Tech, aún pensaba en la reacción de los padres de Rev cuando lo conocieron.

Sophie niega lentamente –Dijo que, de todos los caninos que nos han dirigido algunas palabras, tú has sido el más decente-

Entonces Tech cayo en cuenta que Sophie no estaba mencionando todas las palabras de Beth en esa oración. Presentía que algo andaba mal, ya que ella se puso toda colorada.

-¿Algún coyote u otro tipo de canino las molestaban?-

Sophie mira hacia abajo muy avergonzada –Beth se convirtió en mi perro guardián… ella misma se llama así, ya que me ha protegido de muchos… antropomorfos inapropiados-

Tech se rasca la nuca, y suspira, debía haber sabido que había un problema cuando noto que Sophie se puso tan mal por haber sido _"supuestamente"_ vista desnuda por él, y además esa forma de vestir con buzos de gran tamaño. Las mujeres demasiado bonitas a edad temprana son extremadamente traumatizadas con respecto a su cuerpo por el genero opuesto, además de eso, ella era una zorra lo cual solo empeoraba las cosas.

–Si lo deseas podemos ser amigos, tal vez así no llegues a temerle a los hombres para siempre-

Sophie se azora –Yo no sé... si sea buena idea… me han dicho eso antes y luego intentan…-

Ella salta de la silla y sale corriendo de la enfermería de la base, sin volver a mirar a Tech. El coyote se queda pasmado ante semejante reacción, y luego se golpea la frente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Él no era bueno para entablar relaciones con cualquier tipo de personas, Rev era su único amigo.

¿De donde saco la idea de tratar de ser amigo de Sophie? Tal vez quería ser su amigo porque le agradaba. Tal vez le encantaba su sonrisa y sus lindos ojos plateados, que probablemente, hayan estado llenos de lágrimas varias veces, por culpa de algún maldito pervertido. De todos modos, ella era una zorra, es difícil que puedan ser ignoradas.

Más tarde, cuando Tech le comentó a Rev acerca de su pequeño problema con Sophie, y las posibilidades de que no le dirija la palabra de nuevo, su amigo decidió darle unos de sus largos discursos para animarlo. El coyote no pudo protestar, tuvo que escuchar el rápido discurso del correcaminos, que para su buena suerte, solo duro pocos segundos.

Aún así, no logro sacar nada en limpio, y se sentía un poco más abrumado. Su mente divagaba en esos momentos, a la época en el que había cumplido 16 años, y su madre lo había sentado en la cocina frente a una humeante taza de té, para hablar seriamente de algo que él pensó, en ese momento, que jamás necesitaría. Educación sexual.

En realidad, siempre es el padre el que aconsejaba al hijo acerca de esos acontecimientos, que surgían cuando uno maduraba y se convertía en adulto.

Sin embargo, su madre no tuvo opción, ya que su esposo había fallecido hacía poco, y tuvo que aconsejarlo acerca de lo que les pasaba a los coyotes con respecto a la búsqueda de parejas. Aunque todo podía casi basarse en las emociones y sentimientos, los instintos en este aspecto era lo más fuerte.

Lo primero era el aroma, y eso definía todo. Sin duda que a él le hubiera resultado penoso olfatear a sus futuras novias, pero su madre le explico que no era necesario. Sus sentidos se volvían mucho más que agudos cuando llega el momento de buscar pareja, así que con un radio de uno 50 metros podía detectarlo.

_**-Flashback-**_

_–Pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a una zorra en celo, porque si lo haces, no podrás hacer nada para contenerte, y quedaras como un pervertido-_

_Tech se puso colorado ante semejante revelación –No sabía que fueran tan… malas-_

_La mujer coyote niega con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –No lo son hijo, pero ellas tienen algo diferente al resto de las hembras que conocerás en tu vida, y sin duda que no solo su aroma- Con cuidado, la madre de Tech le pasa una taza de té._

_–Hijo yo sé que esto será difícil para ti, pero debes tratar de estar alerta, con respecto al resto de las hembras, un chico dulce como tú tendrá mucha suerte-_

_Tech protesta apenado. Siempre las madres piensan que eres un chico adorable, pero ¿El resto del mundo? Vaya y pase._

_–Pero la frustración que sentirás al estar cerca de una zorra será tan grande, que no me sorprendería que hicieras estupideces para llamar su atención-_

_Tech molesto se levantó de la silla. Su madre había herido su orgullo, él jamás haría algo semejante –Yo nunca cometo estupideces- Dice el adolescente con frialdad._

_Su madre se limito a sonreírle con calma –Eso espero, hijo-_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Tech en ese momento tomó la determinación de mantenerse alejado de Sophie. Era lo mejor para ella y para él. Lo único que le faltaba era que sus hormonas y sus instintos controlen su cuerpo; y le obliguen hacer algún tipo de estupidez, de la cual se lamente por el resto de su existencia.

...

N/A: Hmmm.. ¿Que opinan? Creo que es un... instintivo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde fic.

...

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_...  
_**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando él se había dispuesto atacar a _Mente Maestra_. La mujer seguía atrapada en una simple burbuja que no le permitía tener contacto con la tecnología exterior. Estaba seguro de que esto sería sencillo. Y sin duda, era el deber de los Ángeles castigar al mal, en todas sus formas.

La ruina iba a caer sobre esa humana, al igual que la lluvia de meteoritos provocada por sus hermanos, que había matado a los pecadores, a las prostitutas y a los no creyentes; él debía acabar con el mal. Y Mallory Kasey era uno de sus objetivos en la lista.

Arael desciende con gracia y celeridad del techo de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Acmetropolis, sus alas biónicas rozan entre si generando chispas que daban un toque místico a su descenso. Mallory dormía en ese instante, y era el momento propicio para sembrar las semillas de la locura y la desesperación en su interior. La enfermedad mental que le provocaría, la encerraría para siempre dentro de ella misma, donde no pueda lastimar a nadie más.

Arael extiende sus manos, flotando suavemente sobre la copula de la prisión transparente de Mallory, mientras el rayo de luz brillante parecía salir de sus alas metálicas, atravesando fácilmente la copula y llegando a la indefensa mujer.

_-Qué el castigo de los Ángeles recaiga en esta simple mortal-_

Mallory despierta de repente, escuchando voces en su cabeza. Los gritos de desesperación y ruina que estaban carcomiéndole desde su interior, sin procedencia aparente la estaban arrastrando hacia la locura. Hasta oía los susurros de su difunta madre, atormentándola para que pierda la razón.

Iba a gritar por ayuda, pero su mente parecía estar apagándose, olvidándose de todo lo que había hecho o pensado hace hasta entonces. Su voz no responde, no puede controlar sus brazos o piernas.

Mallory se recuesta nuevamente, colocándose en posición fetal y comienza a repetir sin parar:

_Los tornillos están flojos, madre._

_Están flojos los tornillos. _

_Madre, los tornillos..._

...

En la mañana, Ace se dirige a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, y allí encuentra a Lexi haciendo un batido dietético. Tenía un aspecto lodoso y poco apetecible.

–¿Qué diablos tiene eso?- Señala Ace, levantando una ceja con algo de asco.

–Es una nueva receta ¿Quieres probarla?- Le pregunta Lexi entusiasmada. Ace declino la oferta sin dudarlo, preparo café negro y unas tostadas.

Lexi se encogió los hombros y le da un sorbo a su batido dietetico. Inmediatamente su cara parecía enfermiza, con un ligero tono de verde y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él baño.

-...-

Un poco enferma aún y con el estómago revuelto, Lexi sale del baño tambaleándose hacia la cocina- Esta ha sido la experiencia culinaria más espantosa de mi vida-

Duck que casualmente la vio entrar al baño y salir de este para ir a la cocina, hace un gesto de asco imaginándose a Lexi vomitando-¿Haz decidido dejar de ser tan femenina y compartir tus problemas digestivos con nosotros?-

–Cállate Duck, esa cosa podría matar a alguien- Lexi señala dramáticamente el vaso que estaba en la mesa, como si se tratara de un monstruo abominable. Finalmente se olvida del batido y decide prepararse una taza de té de hierbas, mientras Duck busca su cereal favorito. Los dos chocan los codos y se miran mutuamente.

-Adelante, las damas que vomitan su desayuno, van primero- El pato se aparta, aparentando estar de enfadado con Lexi.

-Muy gracioso, Duck- La coneja sonríe animada, termina de buscar la taza de té y le pasa a Duck su cereal -Si fueras más amable, estos favores se repetirían-

-¿Y perder mi reputación?- Duck le arrebata el cereal de las manos -Ni soñarlo, Lex-

Ace revolea los ojos en señal de exasperación. En eso ve a Slam llegar y vaciar los anaqueles de la cocina para comenzar a comer. Estaba demasiado hambriento por las mañanas. Después de engullir los primeros alimentos de su desayuno, Slam se siente sediento y encuentra el batido dietetico olvidado por Lexi. Sin dudarlo se lo bebe de una sola vez.

-Rico- Slam saca la jarra de la licuadora para seguir disfrutando del espantoso licuado que preparó Lexi.

Ace decidió apartase un poco de la mesa para brindarle más espacio a Slam, y dejarlo comer tranquilo. Cuando estaba por ir a la sala de estar para ver las noticias, observa que Tech y Rev estaban junto a las nuevas afectadas por el meteorito. Se quedo un poco consternado de que los cuatro estuvieran juntos, pero supuso que se llevaban muy bien. Y eso era bueno, tanto Rev como Tech eran demasiado reservados, era bueno que hicieran nuevas amistades. Saludando con un poco de cortesía a los recién llegados, se va de la cocina. Nadie necesitaba al líder por ahí, en esos momentos.

Sophie parecía un poco ida, por eso no le prestó mucha atención al saludo de Ace, así que Beth le dio un pequeño golpe en su costado para que prestara atención. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, la correcaminos estaba segura de que esa pequeña charla con Tech, despertó un par de fantasmas en su mente que vagaban sin cesar.

–Pensé que eras decente, no puedo creer que seas como los demás…- Beth mira molesta a Tech

Tech hace caso omiso a la rabieta de Beth. Sabía que se merecía esa reprimenda, por ser poco delicado en estos asuntos. Por eso no deseba armar un escándalo para no molestar a Sophie. Aún así, la correcaminos no iba a dejarlo tranquilo tan fácilmente.

–Después de todo, todos se parecen a ese _gran-hombre-perro_-

Beth parecía echar chispas. Tech juraría que en cualquier momento se le iba a tirar encima, para darle una paliza.

–Beth, ya es suficiente- Sophie dice esto tratando de calmar a su amiga, y por su suerte esta se tranquiliza –Él no lo sabía, no puedes culparlo por eso- La zorrita dice esto con calma y Rev mira con vehemencia a Beth.

–Cualquier cosa que dijo Tech, no fue con mala intención-

Beth sonríe lacónicamente –Si claro… todos dicen lo mismo- Tech suspira y mira a Rev con exasperación, su amigo se limita a subir los hombros.

–Beth te juro que no voy hacer nada para molestarla… además mi novia es la ciencia, por si no te has dado cuenta- Tech dice esto, mientras se sienta dejando que el robot de la cocina sirviera el café

–Entonces ¿Eres gay?- Tech se pone colorado y Rev se comienza a reír

–Beth no molestes a Tech… no quiero que te lleves mal con él por mi culpa, él es una buena persona-

Beth mira a Rev y a Sophie. Finalmente suspira resignada –Discúlpame Tech-cam, pero ya sabrás que no la hemos tenido fácil, sinceramente pelearme y denunciar abusadores sexuales en mi secundaria fue por lo que tuvimos que cambiarnos de escuela-

Tech parpadea -¿No le creían?- Rev dice esto con calma –Peor, decían que Sophie se ofrecía para…- La chica zorro mira a su amiga y esta se calla.

–Pero ella aun es virgen, cualquier canino podría darse cuenta en un rango de 5 metros- Tech dice esto enfadado y se da cuenta que metió la pata de nuevo. Rev se limita a golpearse la cara y Beth trata con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse, para no matar a Tech. Sophie baja sus orejas apenada y trata de ocultarse de la vista de todos.

-Creo que me están llamando- Tech se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Y eso fue otro episodio de "_El pervertido de Tech_"- Dice Beth levantando sus hombros resignada. Ese pobre coyote no tenía remedio.

-Beth, Tech no dijo nada malo- Sophie trata de controlarse, aún estaba un poco sorprendida por la afirmación de Tech -Pero me pone nerviosa estar cerca de él-

(...)

En ese momento Zadabia llegaba a la base, junto con los nuevos reclutas para informar al resto del equipo de su incorporación. En ese instante la mujer recibe una comunicación directa desde la cárcel, y le pide que envíe a su equipo para investigar.

-Chaz, Jet, tengo su primera misión- Zadabia le entrega la información sobre Mallory, por supuesto que Jet dejo a Chaz ocuparse de esta.

-Mallory Kasey... la conozco, trabajaba como asistente de Tech E. Coyote en los laboratorios de _Acme-tech_, un terrible accidente le provocó una malformación en su cabeza- Chaz le hecha un vistazo al informe de Zadabia, y levanta la ceja un poco consternado -Parece que ha sufrido un severo ataque depresivo a causa de un cuadro esquizofrénico, además de una importante muerte cerebral-

Chaz chasquea la lengua un poco asustado, y se ríe nervioso -Algo o alguien la volvió lo suficientemente loca como para destruirle el seso-

-No bromees con esas cosas- Jet después de reprender a su amigo, mira a Zadabia un poco serio -¿De que forma nos evaluaran?-

-Ace Bunny y su segunda al mando Lexi Bunny los van acompañar- La friegeana dice esto, mientras los dos mencionados pasan a la sala de conferencias -Usen todos los métodos que conozcan, realicen un trabajo de investigación impecable y traigan resultados adecuados- Zadabia dice esto, mientras Lexi y Ace esperan pacientes que terminen su discurso.

-Llegado el momento, ustedes dos serán los nuevos guardianes de la ciudad de Acmetropolis, quiero ver hasta que punto pueden llegar-

-¡Si, señora!- dicen Chaz y Jet, poniéndose firmes y haciendo su saludo militar.

-Muy bien novatos, vamos ya- Dice Ace

-Espera un momento jefazo- Dice Chaz

-_¿Vamos ya?_ ¿Eso es lo que siempre dices?- Jet niega con pena ajena -Tienes que modernizarte, eso suena demasiado ñoño-

Ace levantó la ceja, estaba molesto, pero decidió tranquilizarse. Eran solo un par de policías que perdieron sus placas, levantarse el animo de esa forma debe ser lo mejor para ellos -Está bien ¿Qué sugieren que diga?-

-Solo di ¡Muévanse!- Al oír a Chaz decir esto, Lexi se golpea la cabeza con su mano derecha. Estos dos cada vez le parecían mucho más molestos que Duck.

-Ok... Muévanse- Dice Ace, con mala gana.

...

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, tanto Sophie como Beth, decidieron salir de la base para despejarse. Hacia mucho que no veían el exterior, pero para que no hicieran nada extraño Rev y Duck las acompañan. Con dieciséis años, en plena adolescencia, las dos muchachas eran mucho más inestables que todos ellos. Si hacían algo indebido con sus poderes, lo lamentarían mucho.

-Muy bien, par de mocosas- Duck dice esto, aún sabiendo de que él tenía dieciocho años, y no era tan viejo para llamar mocosas a Sophie y a Beth -Como verán, pueden comprar lo que necesiten y cargarla a la tarjeta que les dio Zadabia-

-Si, y traten de no hacer como Duck, que sobrepaso más de cuatro veces el limite de crédito de su tarjeta, procuren controlar sus gastos o Zadabia se enfadara y las dejara sin paga durante meses- Rev dice esto con cierta celeridad, haciendo que Duck le golpee a un costado -No me hagas quedar mal enfrente de las novatas-

-Eso no será necesario- Dice Beth, mientras Sophie mira con algo de duda su tarjeta de crédito -No me gusta comprar cosas-

-¿No te gusta comprar?- Duck mira incredulo a la correcaminos, no podía creer que alguien no le guste comprar cosas. A todo el mundo le gusta comprar cosas.

-Me da mucha pereza comprar cosas, es molesto tener que escoger algo que sé que todo el mundo va a tener, y no me gusta hacer filas para pagar- Dice Beth, restandole importancia.

-Lo siento, es que a Beth no le gustan las tiendas grandes, ni los lugares donde venden ropa- Sophie corrobora esto, haciendo que a Rev le salga una risa nerviosa.

-¿Como obtenían sus cosas?- Pregunta el correcaminos un poco preocupado.

-Yo me encargaba de las compras, y con respecto a la ropa, Beth solo usaba la de su madre- Informa Sophie con celeridad.

-Tengo un armario lleno de cosas de mis padres, y a donde se fueron, no las van a necesitar- Beth le resta importancia a esto, porque en realidad no le gustaba hablar mucho de su vida privada.

-...- Rev sabía que Beth no tenía familiares, pero estaba un poco confuso aún. Tenía que tomarse el tiempo y averiguar que había sucedido con sus padres realmente.

-Ustedes son tan raras, que no me sorprende que se lleven bien con Tech y Rev- Duck dice esto exasperado y se teletransporta a espaldas de Beth. Comienza a empujarla dentro del centro comercial, hacían que la correcaminos camine hacía la entrada -¡Vas a ir allí, y te compraras ropa como una chica normal!-

-Oye, deja de empujar, no puedes obligarme- Grita ofendida Beth.

-Son como un par de niños- Dice Rev un poco molesto ante la escena.

-No tiene nada de malo- Sophie se dispone a seguir a Duck y a Beth. De repente, el pato no puede seguir empujando a la chica porque esta atraviesa su cuerpo como si se tratara de un espectro, y cae de espalda al suelo.

-¡Auch! Eso fue doloroso-

Duck se asusta porque la extraña correcaminos atravesó su cuerpo y solo atina a subirse a los brazos de Rev, temblando de miedo -¡Un fafafantasma!-

-¿Beth? ¿Como atravesaste al señor Duck?- Dice Sophie asustada.

-¿Atravesar? Yo no atravesé a nadie, él me soltó...- Beth deja de hablar y se da cuenta que se hunde. Su cuerpo estaba atravesando el suelo, como si careciera de materia. Rev deja a Duck a un lado y corre agarrar su mano para jalar de esta. Llega a tiempo, pero no puede tomarla, porque esta solo logra atravesarla, como si no hubiera nada sólido allí.

-Debe ser una nueva habilidad- Rev piensa rápido, más abajo estaba el alcantarillado, debía evitar que Beth siguiera hundiéndose hasta llegar atravesar la superficie de la tierra -¡Beth! ¡Escucha, cuando llegues al alcantarillado concéntrate en no traspasar la materia! ¡Trata de controlarte!-

-¡Que buen consejo, idiota...!- Beth desaparece por completo de la vista de los tres. Duck recupera un poco la compostura y pregunta un poco asustado.

-¿Ella no es un fantasma?-

-No Duck, solo tiene la habilidad de controlar sus átomos para estar en sincronía con la materia que la rodea- Rev dice esto sin darse cuenta de que ninguno le entendía -Puede traspasar materiales sólidos-

Duck y Sophie asienten al mismo tiempo, pero parecían que no entendían nada -¡Aaaah!-

-Atraviesa paredes y personas como un fantasma... pero no lo es- Dice Rev, y finalmente Sophie y Duck le entienden.

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?- Dice Duck.

Rev revolea los ojos exasperado -Voy a buscar a Beth- Usando su GPS interno, el correcaminos sale a toda velocidad a buscar una entrada al alcantarillado.

(...)

Beth estaba bañada en aguas de cloaca, y se sentía un poco miserable con su nueva habilidad. Se debía tener mucho control mental para mantenerse en calma en una situación así, pero ella se esforzó mucho en concentrarse. Realmente no deseaba atravesar las capas del planeta, hasta quedar atrapada entre el esqueleto de un dinosaurio y un yacimiento petrolífero.

La correcaminos se levanta y trata de sacudirse la suciedad que la cubría. En eso tiene una idea, sale del agua que recorría el alcantarillado y se sube a uno de los corredores. Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Su cuerpo deja que los desperdicio y el lodo lo atraviesen, dejándolos caer al suelo con total libertad. Satisfecha por este uso a su habilidad de atravesar la materia, Beth se dice a si misma.

-Ahorrare fortunas en servicios de tintorería-

Escucha un golpe seco que la saca de sus extraños pensamientos, y decide acercarse para ver quien andaba allí. Bien oculta entre las sombras, Beth abre sus ojos impresionada ante semejante escenario.

_¿Quien es ese tipo?_ La correcaminos se queda impresionada al ver a uno de los que se hallaban allí, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus enormes alas de metal plateado, replegadas en su espalda. Con una lanza de considerable tamaño, estaba matando a unos pobres sujetos que dormían en ese lugar.

-Maldito desgraciado- Sin importar si es un ángel o no, Beth no podía quedarse allí oculta sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, antes de salir de su escondite, escucha una fría voz detrás de su nuca.

-Hay que castigar al mal, en toda sus formas- Una espada atraviesa el cuerpo de la correcaminos, traspasando su espalda hasta sobresalir en su pecho. Beth no hace ningún movimiento más después de eso. Su atacante le susurra con desprecio_ -Muere, prostituta-_

...

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**...  
**_

Beth se quedo un poco consternada al ver esa enorme espada atravesándola. Por suerte había reaccionado rápido y utilizó su habilidad para traspasar la materia, sino en ese momento estaría muy muerta.

Trato de no llamar la atención de ese sujeto, aparentemente no se dio cuenta de que no la había herido. Pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podía engañarlo.

La espada comenzó a moverse para abandonar su cuerpo. En ese momento, Beth trata de tomar su papel de muerta muy enserio y se deja caer al piso, sin mover ni un músculo.

Rogaba para sus adentros que ese tipo no esperara ver sangre en su espada o le tomara el pulso para asegurarse de que este muerta. Para su buena suerte, esto no le parecía interesar a ese extraño hombre con alas plateadas. Quien quiera que sea, cuando logró atacarla por la espalda, supuso desde el principio que no podría sobrevivir.

Todo iba bien, ese sujeto y su compañero, ambos con alas de metal plateado, estaban a punto de marcharse. Beth solo debía contener la respiración un poco más y ese encuentro cercano del tipo "Angelical" se quedaría así.

Pero en ese momento apareció Rev. Y todo comenzó a complicarse aún más.

La primera reacción que tuvo Rev era de asombro, que pronto comenzó a rayar al espanto, cuando identifico que era Beth la que estaba tirada en el piso, completamente inerte. Al ver a los dos ángeles a punto de marcharse, se enfureció. Estaba casi seguro de que ellos habían lastimado a Beth.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rev se lanza a toda velocidad sobre los dos sujetos que estaban allí. Beth se alarma al verlo dispuesto a atacarlos, era una locura, Rev estaba desarmado y no tenía forma de ganarle a esos sujetos.

Pero para su sorpresa, el correcaminos rodeo a los dos tipos con sus rápidos movimientos, y comenzó a utilizar el fuego generado por la fricción de sus patas para calcinarlos. Era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, pero Beth no estaba muerta y Rev estaba por matar a dos extraños sin motivo aparente.

-¡Rev! ¡Detente! ¡Estoy bien!- La correcaminos estaba segura de que esto no era una buena idea, pero Rev podría matar a eso dos sujetos si no lo detenía.

-¿Beth?- El correcaminos se detiene y mira a Beth con sorpresa. Su rostro cambio por completo y se veía muy aliviado hasta algo feliz, pero no era el momento de cantar victoria.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarnos avechucho?- Uno de los ángeles le lanza un golpe formidable a Rev, pero este lo esquiva con facilidad. El correcaminos, con mucha habilidad coloca sus piernas entre las del sujeto y lo empuja para que caiga al piso.

En ese momento, el mismo tipo que había atacado a Beth con una espada le asesta un golpe a Rev, pero solo logra golpear un espejismo que se desvaneció por completo.

Rev ya había llegado al lado de Beth, con rapidez le explica lo que iban hacer. El correcaminos carga a Beth en su espalda y comienza a correr por el alcantarillado con una velocidad impresionante.

Beth no lo podía creer cuando se dio vuelta para ver si los perseguían. Esos dos ángeles los perseguían volando. Ambos estaban volando a una velocidad muy cercana a la de Rev.

-Beth, tendremos contacto con la bifurcación dentro de siete segundos, allí hay otro túnel, pero tendremos que atravesar una pared de hormigón de tres metros de ancho- Informa hablando rápidamente Rev, al recibir la información de su GPS interno.

-Estoy lista, pero no estoy muy segura que de puedas atravesarlo conmigo- Dice un poco insegura Beth.

–Confío en tí, sé que lo vas a lograr- Dice Rev lanzándose con seguridad hacia el muro que estaba delante de ellos.

-¡Aquí vamos!- La correcaminos abraza lo más fuerte que puede a Rev. Se sentía muy calido en ese instante, y cierra los ojos al ver que la pared estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos.

Beth no abre los ojos hasta que Rev comienza a quejarse por la falta de oxigeno.

-Ya puedes… soltarme… lo logramos- Dice Rev con dificultad, los brazos de Beth eran muy fuertes a pesar de ser tan delgados, y le cortaba la respiración en forma alarmante.

-Lo siento- Algo avergonzada, la correcaminos deshace su abrazo. Rev se la queda mirando un poco perdido, mientras ella se sonroja un poco.

-No nos pueden seguir más- Dice Rev tratando de desviar la conversación a algo que pueda controlar –Según mi GPS, se han ido de aquí-

-Eso está bien- Dice Beth ofuscada, no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer que otros objetos puedan atravesar las cosas como ella. Era algo alucinante.

-¿Beth? ¿Estás bien?- Rev la toma del brazo, y comienza a revisar el cuerpo de la correcaminos. Ella se suelta un poco incomoda.

-Estoy bien, me atravesaron como una brocheta, pero no me paso nada- La chica se ríe un poco nerviosa.

-Me alegra que estés bien- Rev dice esto mientras le presiona el hombro derecho con algo de suavidad, haciendo que la chica lo mire un poco confundida. Daba la sensación de que Rev iba a darle un abrazo.

-Mnh. Gracias- Beth se queda embobada durante unos minutos con los enormes ojos color verde de Rev, el correcaminos amago para acercársele un poco más… pero por suerte su dispositivo de comunicación interrumpe esa extraña escena.

"_Salvada por la campana"_ Pensaba aliviada Beth, no creía que pudiera seguir en sus cabales, si este asunto con su superior se prolongaba aún más. Además ¿En verdad creía tener una oportunidad así? Rev era mucho mayor que ella y no parecía ser la clase de sujetos que le gusten las mocosas.

–Creo que mejor nos reportamos con el pato- Dice molesto Rev. Estaba un poco confundido por estar enfadado con su amigo, pero supuso que era por los nervios de la situación que habían pasado.

-Si, me parece una buena idea- Coincide Beth, suspirando en señal de alivio.

(…)

Chaz se quedo alucinado, al ver los aviones con turbo jet que Zadavia les otorgo, para la primera misión que realizarían. Ace y Lexi no entendía porque iban a usar esas naves, pero Zadabia les explico que ellos dos eran expertos pilotos, gracias a la influencia de sus abuelos.

-Es verdad, nuestros padres ingresaron a la policía pero nuestros abuelos fueron los primeros militares antropomorfos de Acmetropolis- Dice Jet con entusiasmo. Chaz no tardo en subir a la preciosa maquina destinada a surcar los cielos, y pasaron pocos segundos para que Jet imitara a su amigo, subiendo al otro avión que estaba allí.

-¿Ellos utilizan un turbo-jet? ¿Esa es su habilidad especial?- Dice consternada Lexi. Sabía que ninguno de los dos felinos tenía superpoderes y le resultaba muy raro que Zadabia reclutara semejantes personajes.

-¿Por qué no suben con ellos para averiguarlo?- Dice muy complacida la fridgeana. La hermosa alienígena sabía mucho más de lo que rebelaba.

Ace asiente de inmediato, pero Lexi aún dudaba de seguir esa orden. Finalmente, decide subir con Jet. No era que tuviera alguna preferencia entre los dos, pero era el piloto que le parecía más cuerdo.

Chaz estaba en un mundo de ensueño, babeando su nuevo transporte. Ace estaba un poco preocupado por su seguridad, ese sujeto iba a conducir y se veía un poco desorientado. Y un poco loco.

-Jet, tú amigo esta coqueteando con un avión- Dice un poco incomodo el conejo, al ver a Chaz piropeando a su maquina.

-Ese Chaz, es un fan todo lo que pueda volar a gran velocidad. Además, le gustan mucho los diseños del Dr. Coyote- Dice Jet desde la cabina, mientras Lexi comenzaba a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad con cierta rapidez.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Es normal que le este así de trastornado?- Ace dice esto cuando entra a la cabina junto con Chaz, movió la mano delante del felino, pero este seguía alucinado con su nuevo medio de transporte.

-No te preocupes, él no esta loco, sus padres lo llevaron hace poco al medico para que lo revisen- Jet cierra el canal de comunicación con Ace. Estaban a punto de despegar.

-¡Que alivio!- Dice con sarcasmo Ace.

(…)

Cuando salieron de la base con esos aviones turbo jet, tanto Lexi como Ace estaban rezando por sus vidas. Los dos mininos eran unos jodidos desalmados, estuvieron haciendo espectaculares acrobacias hasta que llegaron a la cárcel de Acmetropolis.

Al aterrizar, muy agradecido por estar de nuevo en tierra firme, Ace no duda besar el sucio piso de ese lugar.

-Tranquilo conejito- Dice Chaz muy entretenido –Eso solo fue el vuelo de prueba-

-Si, aun no hemos hecho las acrobacias más difíciles- Dice Jet con mucha naturalidad, ayudando a bajar a Lexi del avión que lucía muy mareada.

-Esto no es bueno para mi estómago- Afirma la coneja.

-Tengo un par de ejercicios para el programa de entrenamiento que les vendrían muy bien- Jet dice esto muy seguro de que era normal estar fresco como una lechuga, después del viajecito que hicieron hasta allí.

La prisión de máxima de Acmetropolis contaba con el más avanzado sistema de vigilancia, creado obviamente por Tech. E. Coyote. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos la computadora había sido completamente saturada de información, y se desconectaron las cámaras durante un periodo no más largo de diez minutos. Y ese lapso de tiempo fue aprovechado muy bien por el sujeto que atacó sin piedad la psique de Mente Maestra.

-Muy bien, a buscar pistas- Chaz saca un curioso par de _googlers_ y se los ajusta en la cara, luego se coloca un guante lleno de cables, que también estaban conectados a estas antiparras, y comienza a mover los dedos como si estuviera usando una computadora.

-Trabaja conmigo muñeca… Ok, tengo los videos que captó el satélite- Chaz dice esto con una sonrisa picara.

-Los compararemos con los de la cárcel- dice Ace pasándole el chip que le entregaron los guardias.

-¡Cielos! Jet, creo que es un ángel- Dice Chaz al ver el video desde sus googlers.

-¡Chaz! No es el momento para bromas- Protesta su amigo.

-Yo no estoy bromeando, un hombre alado ataco a Mente Maestra, les mostrare el video- El gato enchufa uno de los cables que tenía en su brazo a la computadora con pantalla gigante de la prisión.

–¿Ven eso? Las cámaras de la prisión se apagaron justo cuando el sujeto alado llegó- dice Chaz mostrando cuando se pierde la transmisión.

-Y esto es lo que capto el satélite- El felino muestra el video del satélite, justo en el momento que se paro el anterior.

-Viejo ¿Es legal que interfieras con un satélite?- Dice Ace consternado ante semejante demostración de habilidades de parte de Chaz.

-Creo que no, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo- Chaz dice esto, pero recibe un zape en la nuca, de parte de Jet.

-Prometiste que no ibas a _hackear _de nuevo-

-No estoy hackeando nada, esta información es para el pronostico del clima, es completamente de uso publico- Protesta Chaz.

-Como digas, Chaz- Dice ceñudo Jet. Era una vergüenza que siendo oficial de policía, quebrante la ley de esa forma.

-Bien… aquí tenemos a nuestro querubín- Dice Ace viendo las imágenes del satélite, Chaz congela el video y muestra una foto borrosa de un hombre alado –¿Se puede mejorar la imagen?- Dice Lexi.

-¿El cielo esta lleno de smog pardo oscuro? ¡Claro que se puede mejorar!- Chaz estaba muy feliz de estar trabajando con esas maquinas, y además podía apreciar que Jet estaba muy complacido por su labor. La aprobación de su amigo le hacía sentir muy bien en ese momento, era lo único que le importaba.

La imagen de la computadora era muy nítida, hasta pudieron apreciar un tatuaje en el brazo desnudo de ese sujeto.

-Ese tatuaje… tal vez perteneció a un regimiento militar como nuestros abuelos- Dice Jet.

-Bien, según la base de datos de la prisión, este sujeto es probable que haya sido uno de los soldados de Venus, ese regimiento no tuvo supervivientes después de su última misión- Chaz confirma la corazonada de su amigo.

-Es decir, que nuestro amigo angelical debería estar muerto- Dice Lexi un poco consternada.

-Probablemente, pero es fácil en estos tiempo hacerse pasar por muerto, ya que las computadoras almacenan la información y esta puede ser fácilmente…- Chaz no termina de decir esto que un rayo color azul, salido de la nada, desintegra la computadora.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Dice Ace preparando su visión láser, arriba de sus cabezas ven a un hombre alado de cabello negro fuertemente armado.

-Soy el arcángel Raphael y he venido a castigarlos, pecadores- El veredicto había sido dictaminado.

….

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 6**_

**_..._**

-¿Quién está ahí?- Dice Ace, preparando para atacar a cualquier adversario con su visión láser. Encima de sus cabezas, el cuarteto ve a un hombre alado de cabello negro, fuertemente armado con una lanza.

-Soy el arcángel Raphael y he venido a castigarlos-

-¿Raphael? ¿Acaso eres un Ángel Ninja Adolescente Mutante?- Ace dice esto un poco ofuscado, y el sujeto alado dispara con sus manos un láser muy poderoso. El conejo lo contrarresta con el suyo, haciendo un campeonato de empuje de rayos láser. No basta con decir que la escena era inusualmente sorprendente.

-Cielos, es todo un espectáculo de láser ¿Donde están mis palomitas de maíz?- Dice un poco irritado Jet. Lo primero que atina hacer, es sacar el arma que Zadabia le entrego. La dama intergaláctica le confío un lindo revolver, bastante pesado y con un cañón bastante largo -Esta belleza solo tiene seis balas, vamos a ver que hacen-

El primer paso para la victoria, era quitarle la ventaja a su oponente. Sin pensarlo, Jet dispara su revolver dos veces, tratando de darle a las alas mecánicas de ese sujeto. Los disparos no le hicieron ningún efecto al principio, las balas quedaron suspendidas por una fuerza invisible que parecía proteger a ese sujeto.

-Nada puede entrar a mi _Territorio_- Sin duda Raphael estaba muy seguro de su habilidad, pero para su sorpresa, las balas eran incendiarias, por lo que una enorme explosión lo lanzo lejos de ese lugar, chocando contra una de las paredes de la cárcel.

-Eso estuvo genial, Jet- Dice Chaz, pero se descuida, y Raphael lo ataca con su poderosa lanza. El gato no logra moverse para esquivar el terrible ataque, por lo que Lexi lo cubre y detiene la ofensiva de Raphael con unos de sus rayos psíquicos.

La lanza de Raphael vuela por los aires tras el ataque de Lexi, y rápidamente Chaz se arroja sobre esta para tomarla. Con rapidez comienza a analizarla detenidamente, era muy ligera y no podía identificar el material del que estaba hecho.

-¿Que tanto estas haciendo Chaz?- Dice Lexi mientras cubre al gato, deteniendo con dificultad uno de los ataques con láser de Raphael.

-Solo dame unos segundos más...- Chaz le quita un pequeño microchip a la lanza, que estaba justo en la empuñadura de esta. Lamentando destruir tecnología tan avanzada (Teniendo muchas ganas de patearse a si mismo por lo que iba hacer), el gato finalmentes destruye con sus dedos ese pequeño chip.

Raphael se queda estático y deja de atacar a los demás, sus alas mecánicas comenzaron a desprenderse de su espalda. Un manojo de cables que adherian las alas del cuerpo de Raphael, comenzaron a desprenderser y en ese proceso lanzaban chispas a todos lados. Inmediatamente estas alas caen, junto con el cuerpo inerte del angel.

-¿Se le habrán acabado las baterías?- Dice Jet guardando su arma. Se acerca al cuerpo tirado en el piso, y le toma el pulso. Estaba muy muerto.

-Está muerto- Dice Jet con suavidad, mordiendo suavemente sus labios.

-Bueno, en realidad lleva muerto hace mucho tiempo- Chaz mira a los demás, muy serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Chaz?- Dice un poco confundida Lexi.

-Explícate viejo, este angelito nos ataco hace unos segundos atrás, en mi opinión estaba más que vivo- Ace dice esto algo irritado.

-Solo tengo una teoría, el más indicado para corroborarla es el Dr. Coyote- Chaz observa como Jet revisa el cadáver sin tocarlo. Era parte del procedimiento encontrar algo para identificar a la victima de un posible homicidio, pero Jet no tenía guantes de látex para hacer semejante tarea.

-El tatuaje de la armada de Venus, esta en el mismo sitio que el del ángel que ataco a Mallory Kasey-

-Llamaré a Tech para que revise el cuerpo ¿Solo destruiste el chip que estaba en su arma y se termino el asunto?-

-Supongo que es una interfase de información codificada remota, pero no sé como funciona, como dije solo es una teoría, no soy un súper científico- Dice Chaz, un poco amedrentado.

-¡Hey! No te deprimas Chaz, ya lo vas a averiguar- Jet le da unas palmadas a su amigo para que quite esa cara de amargura. No le gustaba verlo así de deprimido.

-Bien, chicos ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?- Dice Chaz mirando al resto del grupo.

-Lo mejor será vigilarlo, hasta que lleguen los forenses y Tech- Dice Ace con celeridad.

-¡Ugh!- Lexi hace un gesto, como si sintiera escalofríos. Quedarse cerca de un muerto no era su idea de salvar al mundo.

...

Rev y Beth finalmente llegan junto a Duck, que parecía estar a punto de colapsar de los nervios. Ya habían acabado con las compras y como los otros dos se tardaban en volver, Duck le había mostrado a Sophie su espectacular habilidad para teletransportarse. El resultado de esto fue muy problemático.

-Duck, ¿Que sucede?- Beth notaba que el pato estaba más alterado que de costumbre. Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Le mostré mi _teletransportación_ y de repente empezó a aparecer y desaparecer por todos lados!- Duck estaba histerico, no queria que lo acusaran de que la novata se lastimara por su culpa.

-Tranquilo Duck ¿Estas hablando de Sophie?- Rev trata de calmar al pato, este suspira y asiente moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo. En ese momento, ven como desciende la zoomatrix de Tech. El coyote salta de su vehículo y se quita el casco rápidamente.

-¿Qué le paso a Sophie?- Dice muy preocupado el coyote. Aparentemente, Duck llamó a todo aquel que pueda darle una mano o una coartada por si Sophie salía lastimada.

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de... - Beth iba a decir _"Averiguar"_, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Sophie apareció encima de su cabeza y cayó sobre ella, aplastandola.

-Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo- Sophie se disculpa con su amiga pero vuelve a desaparecer de la vista de los demás. Aparece sobre un buzón que estaba cerca de ellos, parada en una sola pierna haciendo equilibrio.

-¿Como paro?- La zorra estaba a punto de caer, así que Rev corre a socorrerla, pero vuelve a desaparecer.

Sophie aparece nuevamente encima de Tech y cae en sus brazos. Este la sujeta con firmeza, pero no la presiona demasiado. Con cuidado trata de acercarse a su oreja derecha para susurrarle -Concéntrate en quedarte aquí... conmigo-

Tech no entendió porque Sophie se sonrojo tanto cuando le dijo esto, pero la zorrita no volvió a teletransportarse después de eso.

-¿Sophie también puede teletransportarse?- Dice confundida Beth.

-No- Tech seguía sujetando a Sophie, como si fuera una especie de premio, dejando muy sorprendidos a los otros tres cuando comenzó a explicar la situación de la zorrita, sin dejarla escapar de sus manos -Ella tiene la habilidad de copiar las habilidades especiales de los demás con solo verla-

-¡Wow! Eso es genial, pero... ¿Por qué no atravesó el alcantarillado como Beth?- Dice Rev, tratando de frenar a la susodicha, antes de que le de una paliza a Tech, por no quitarle las manos de encima a Sophie.

La zorrita estaba llorosa, no sabía porque Tech estaba haciendo esto, pero cada segundo que pasaba en sus brazos, deseaba que él estuviera muy lejos, lo más lejos posible de ella. No escucho la explicación de porque no atravesó el suelo, pero los demás suponían que no lo hizo porque ella no controla del todo su habilidad. A Sophie en esos momentos le gustaría atravesar los brazos de Tech, para escapar de su agarre.

-Este... Tech... ¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?- Dice suavemente Sophie.

El coyote reacciona y la deja en el piso, con mucho cuidado. La mira un poco avergonzado y comienza a disculparse con sinceridad. Sophie se le queda mirando, un poco confundida por su actitud. Tech estaba muy nervioso pero sus disculpas eran reales. Era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba con ella de esa forma. La mayoría de las veces le acusaban de buscar que los hombres la toqueteen.

-Gracias- Dice Sophie mirando sus pies, evitando que Tech pudiera ver sus ojos anegados de lagrimas. El coyote se rasca la cabeza, y se azora.

-Ok- Dice Duck, ganándose la mirada asesina de Beth, que decía muy claro _"Hablas de más y te mato"_ -Así que la enana puede aprender a usar cualquiera de nuestros poderes-

-Si, pero depende con cuanta energía cuente o si puede controlarlo- Tech cambia el tema, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Sophie trata de alejarse lo más que puede del coyote, para quedarse al lado de Beth.

En ese momento, Ace entra en el canal de comunicación de Tech, y le informa de su reciente descubrimiento en la prisión de Acemtropolis. Le pide que lleve el laboratorio portátil, porque no pueden sacar de allí el cuerpo que debían revisar.

-Yo también tengo otros descubrimientos para compartir, enviare a Slam con el equipo- Tech mira a Beth y a Sophie -Ace dijo que se queden en la torre hasta que regresemos-

-¿Algo malo sucedió?- Pregunta Beth, un poco preocupada.

-No se preocupen, nos encargaremos de todo- Rev dice esto y luego se dirige a Duck -Estas a cargo de ellas, ve a la torre y quédate allí, te llamaremos si te necesitamos-

-¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer de niñera?- Dice Duck, indignado. Sentía que había bajado de rango en ese momento.

-Solo será por unas horas. Además, son solo un par de adolescentes, no te darán tanto trabajo- Dice molesto Tech mientras sube a su Zoomatrix, y parte finalmente junto a Rev hacia la prisión de máxima seguridad de Acmetropolis.

-Muy bien, par de mocosas- Dice Duck con tono autoritario -Estoy a cargo ahora, así que harán todo lo que diga sin chistar-

Beth y Sophie miran abrumadas a Duck, como si tenerlo a cargo era una terrible pesadilla. Lo que no sabían era todos los problemas que iban a tener a partir de ese momento, y desearían estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto en la Torre de los Loonatics.

….

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Loonatics Unleashed_** no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

**Tsubasa: **Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que continúes leyendo el fic. En verdad estoy muy agradecida por tus valiosos comentarios, y me asegurare de no decepcionarte. Muy bien, comencemos con el capitulo ^^.

...

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_..._**

Tech estaba un poco consternado al ver a Mallory en el estado deplorable en que la dejaron. Ella ya no hablaba más que incoherencias y no podía siquiera alimentarse por su propia cuenta. El daño cerebral fue extremo, la mitad de su masa encefálica fue calcinada, dejándole solo la cantidad suficiente de neuronas para mantener las funciones vitales de su cuerpo.

-Se ve muy mal- Dice Rev, mientras le entrega a su amigo, el equipo medico para revisar a esa pobre mujer. Tech no podía hacer mucho por Mallory en ese momento. Y por ello se sentía terriblemente culpable. Finalmente, ella pago con su cerebro, los daños que deseaba provocarle a la metrópolis.

-Ella estará bien, pero no volverá a ser la misma- Tech se rasca los ojos, y observa a su compañero. Rev se notaba muy angustiado ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de lo mal que Tech estaba en ese momento?

-No es tu culpa- Dice el correcaminos, mientras el coyote guarda el equipo portátil de atención médica.

-Tal vez si lo es- Tech presiona un poco más sus ojos con los dedos, le ardían mucho. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Al salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta, Rev no soportó más la tensión.

-Tenemos que atrapar a los causante de esto, no perder el tiempo culpándonos inútilmente- Rev mira con severidad a su amigo -Además ¿Como vas a impresionar a Sophie si estas como un nene llorón?-

-Yo no quiero impresionarla- Tech se azora, y luego mira ceñudo a Rev. Era increíble que en ese momento se le ocurriera hablar de una tontería como esa -Además, es un crimen intentar entablar una relación con Sophie, ella tiene solo 16 años-

-Las leyes de los humanos no nos afectan mucho- Rev coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca, para hacerla sonar. Tech detestaba ese mal habito de su amigo -Sabes que a pesar de tener 16, ella ya es mayor de edad para los de su especie-

-Es que no lo entiendes- Tech estaba tan colorado que Rev comenzó a compararlo con un árbol de navidad, verde y rojo -Yo no quiero nada con Sophie. Voy a terminar haciendo el ridículo si llego a emparejarme con un zorra-

-Eso suena un poco racista- Rev estaba escandalizado con la actitud de su amigo, pero Tech niega con lentitud.

-No me malinterpretes, a lo que me refiero es que voy actuar como un idiota todo el tiempo si llego acercarme más a Sophie, y yo no quiero hacer el ridículo-

-Pero actuaste como idiota hace veinte minutos atrás- Rev levanta una de sus cejas en señal de estar escéptico con lo que escuchaba. Si Tech seguía comportándose de esa forma con Sophie la iba a confundir -Y no parecía importarte mucho-

-Ves, es por esa razón por la que no puedo seguir así- Tech iba a intentar, por segunda vez consecutiva, no acercarse a Sophie, aunque ella sea tan adorable y amable con él. Aunque le provoque ganas de abrazarla y protegerla. Aunque le den ganas de...

-¿Tech? ¿Por qué te está sangrando la nariz?- Rev estaba muy asustado, esperaba que el cerebro de su amigo estuviera bien, y no se le este escurriendo por la nariz. No entendió porque Tech se azoro aun más y trato de cambiar el tema de inmediato.

...

Chaz estaba atónito con el informe del Dr. Coyote. Y eso que ya estaba muy consternado acerca de su descubrimiento acerca de los _Ángeles,_ que no eran más que humanos muertos animados por nanomaquinas.

El hecho de que un ser humano ordinario haya causado una lluvia de meteoritos solo para hacer un experimento, era horrible pero sumamente atractivo para Chaz. Estaba seguro que su amigo lo patearía por decir esto, pero realmente los resultados de este experimento eran sorprendentes. Las niñas que estaban en la Torre, tenían poderes a esa altura y por lo que aparentaban, ellas podrían ser hasta aún más fuerte que los mismos Loonatics.

Podría decirse que el hombre detrás de todo esto, era sumamente frío y calculador, y sin duda, buscaba algo más que destruir la ciudad.

-Nuestro hombre es Stockman, un famoso científico que revoluciono al mundo con sus estudios sobre partes biónicas adaptadas a la información genética del usuario- Tech comienza a decir esto con cierta calma, pero noto que el resto del equipo, excepto Rev y Chaz, no entendía lo que decía. Así que comenzó a explicarle lo que descubrió al analizar los meteoritos que habían caído en la ciudad.

-La sustancia que contenían los meteoritos era Curium- Dice Tech, con cautela, pero no pudo evitar notar como Ace palidecía ante la idea de que le lanzaran del espacio rocas con Curium -Obviamente el experimento trataba en si, de quitarnos nuestros poderes, pero algo salió mal. Stockman no esperaba que el Curium se _redujera_ al tocar la atmósfera la Tierra, y forme el mismo elemento derivado que provoco nuestros cambios, cuando cayó el primer meteorito-

-¿Qué sucede con los Ángeles que comenzaron a aparecer?- Dice Lexi confundida, todo esto solo parecía empeorar cada vez más.

-Aparentemente, Stockman planeaba provocar la perdida de nuestros poderes, para mostrarle al mundo lo obsoleto que somos y que formar un ejercito de muertos vivientes con partes biónicas, es lo más conveniente para proteger al mundo- Tech se rasca la cabeza molesto, con la ayuda de Zadabia pudo obtener toda esa información, pero aún le era muy irritable la actitud de Stockman -Esos muertos con alas están fuera de control, y aparentemente Stockman los programó para llevar a cabo actos de justicia extremistas-

-¿Esta diciendo que lidiamos con un ejercito de justicieros extremistas conformado por gente muerta automatizada? Lo siento, pero todo esto parece sacado de una película muy mala de ciencia ficción- Jet estaba muy consternado, pero Chaz estaba demasiado tranquilo y lo mira con cierta vehemencia.

-Si lo ves de manera objetiva, esto parece ser algo óptimo. Si hubiera guerra, el uso de estos cadáveres humanos automatizados disminuiría las bajas de vidas humanas- Chaz dice esto con algo de recelo. Una contienda entre países sería reducida a un juego de estrategia, en donde contabas con soldaditos autómatas, listos para recibir tus órdenes sin chistar. Sin duda, el futuro que Stockman planeaba para Acmetropolis era muy oscuro.

-Lo que más me incomoda, es que los hombres usados para estos experimentos, hayan muerto de forma tan misteriosa y conveniente- Agrega Chaz mirando al resto del equipo mirarlo soslayo.

-Conspiración- Slam no podía pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero realmente era muy raro todo lo que estaba pasando ¿De donde saco ese tal Stockman todo ese equipo para semejante experimentación?

-Stockman cuenta con el apoyo de las fuerzas militares, y su laboratorio se encuentra en una estación espacial ubicada en la Luna- Termina de informar Tech. Era obvio lo que debían hacer. Probar que ese científico había planeado todo esto y había matado a todas esas personas, detener los ataques de los ángeles y meter a la cárcel a Stockman. Había mucho para hacer y poco tiempo.

-Esto es lo que haremos- Dice Ace con cierta seriedad. Las órdenes fueron claras, Chaz y Jet se encargarían de investigar la estación científica que se encontraba en la Luna, mientras el resto los Loonatics rastrearían a los Ángeles sueltos por la ciudad y los desactivarían.

...

Duck estaba en la Torre, y se encontraba acostado en un sillón mirando televisión. Llevaba una bata puesta y tenía una campana cerca de él. Como estaba un poco sediento, decide mover la campana para llamar a ciertas personas para que lo asistan.

Sophie aparece con un lindo traje de sirvienta, muy llamativo porque tenía medias de red y una cortisima falda que dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas. En su largo cabello azul marino, llevaba una cofia blanca. Ella mira al pato con los ojos llorosos, mientras recibe la orden de preparar una bebida.

-Esto no me parece un entrenamiento adecuado para convertirse en héroe- Beth estaba muy ceñuda, vestía también de sirvienta sexy, y recibió la orden de cambiar el canal de televisión porque a Duck le daba pereza hacerlo.

-Ustedes dos deben pagar su derecho de piso- Dice Duck muy cómodo, mientras juega con un pipa que lanzaba burbujas. Se veía muy tonto haciendo esto, pero así era él.

-Mientras Tech no me vea así, no tengo inconvenientes- Dice Sophie mientras trae la bebida de Duck en una bandeja -Este traje es horrible-

-Silencio, no les pago para que se quejen- Dice Duck con satisfacción. Siempre quiso decir eso.

-¡Tu no nos pagas nada, idiota!- Beth masculla esto con rabia. Cuando Duck iba a recriminarle por su actitud, se escucha el sistema de alarma resonar en toda la torre.

-Alguien o algo ha invadido este lugar- Dice seriamente Beth. Duck se levanta de su sillón y mira hacia todos lados asustado. Luego se tranquiliza al ver que Zadabia se comunicaba con ellos.

-_Duck, Sophie y Beth, prepárense para pelear_- Dice seriamente la fridgeana, mientras la comunicación se cortaba -_Los ángeles están acabando con el sistema de seguridad de la base-_

-¡Qué!- Sophie estaba muy asustada -Yo no sé pelear-

-Tendremos que hacer algo, esas cosas no tienen las mejores intenciones- Dice muy determinada Beth, recordando como mataron a sangre fría esas pobres personas -Superior Duck, debe decirnos como debemos proceder-

Duck mira un poco escéptico a las dos niñas, enfundadas en traje de sirvientas, y luego toma el control remoto para ver los canales de las cámaras de seguridad. La planta baja de la Torre era un desastre, todas las armas de Tech estaban siendo destruidas. Los atacaban tres Ángeles en total, y aparentemente tenían diferentes tipos de habilidades, había uno que podía mover objetos a voluntad y deformarlos con facilidad, otro que usaba electricidad para atacar, y el tercero era un lanzallamas ambulante.

-Bien- Duck les muestra a las niñas el plano de la Torre -Tenemos poco tiempo, pero aún así disponemos de toda la base y su armamento- El pato las mira con seriedad -Más les vale hacer todo bien, por que sino morirán-

Las niñas asienten con algo de incertidumbre. Duck comienza a trazar su plan, por primera vez, sin interrupciones de su líder Ace. Tenían las de perder pero debían hacer todo lo posible hasta que el resto del equipo se reúnan con ellos.

….

**Continuara **

N/A: Duck no es un pervertido, solo es un aprovechado, no piensen mal, solo estaba cumpliendo su sueño de tener servidumbre a su disposición jajajja pero creo que los trajes de sirvienta con medias de red estaban demás.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic (Pero con mucha onda ^^)

**Tsubasa: **Bueno, esto es embarazoso, me alegra que sigas mis fics y me disculpo por dejar olvidado este. Haber que te parece este capi ^^, ahora mis entregas van a tardar más de quince días porque estoy con falta de inspiración y creo que se me nota bastante. **  
**

_**Capitulo 8**_

Ramiel era uno de los tres ángeles enviados a destruir a Sophie y Beth. Debido a que era el único con capacidad para planificar y dar ordenes, se encargó de que sus hermanos Zeruel e Iruel atravesaran con facilidad la seguridad de la Torre de los Loonatics. Lo único que tuvo que hacer era recargar el sistema de seguridad de la entrada con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y las puertas ya estaban abiertas de par en par para ellos.

No entendía de donde había adquirido este conocimiento sobre tecnología y tácticas de intrusión, pero Ramiel parecía recordar el escenario de una terrible batalla de la cual solo podía recodar, pequeños trazos de luces y sonidos.

Ramiel advierte que uno de los cañones de plasma aún seguía funcionando, y supuso que era muy probable que sus objetivos, estuvieran manipulando el sistema de seguridad desde la parte más alta de la torre.

Zeruel sin esperar más, asiente ante la orden de su hermano y apunta al arma con la palma de su mano. La cierra formando una especie de puño y el arma se abolla con una lata de aluminio.

Iruel se percata que una nueva puerta se cerraba para ellos, y con una poderosa llamarada fundió el metal de la puerta con facilidad y continuaron con el paso. No importaba que trucos utilizaran esas dos chiquillas, iban a morir en ese lugar.

(…)

-No creo que esto califique como una buena idea- Beth miraba a Duck un poco contrariada, mientras el pato sacaba de su habitación un montón de muñecos y trofeos falsos que había comprado por catalogo.

-Ellos no se esperan que los ataquemos desde todos los puntos posibles, esto solo serán señuelos que usaras para atraer su atención- Duck sigue con su plan sin mirar la cara de desconcierto de Beth y el rostro horrorizado de Sophie, que parecía estar al borde del llanto.

-No les pasara nada, yo me encargaré de detenerlos- Duck dice esto con algo de nerviosismo, pero trata de mantener la calma para poder lograr que su plan funcione.

–El campo de batalla será el centro de entrenamiento virtual- El pato comienza a tocar los botones de control. Por suerte, cuando Tech no veía, él solía jugar con la estación holográfica de entrenamiento. ¿Qué podía decir? Era el mejor videojuego que había en toda la base.

-Espero que podamos engañarlos con trucos baratos- Dice Beth con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, Duck hace un ademán con su mano, como si un bicho molesto estuviera a su alrededor.

-Ahora Sophie, tu eres la única inútil aquí, te quedarás en el cuarto de control y revisaras esta pantalla de acá- Duck le señala la pantalla de estado a Sophie. La zorrita noto que los niveles marcaban en color verde.

-Cuando este por llegar al rojo, presiona el botón de abajo para apagar el sistema- Duck dice esto, señalando un irónico botón color rojo –El sarnoso no esta para reparar el sistema de armamento de la torre, si llegamos a fundir las fuentes de poder vamos a quedar fritos-

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba- Beth toma las cosas que Duck había sacado de su habitación, se quita los tacones y comienza a concentrar su vista, mirando fijamente el suelo de ese nivel.

-Ok, ya los veo… aquí voy- La correcaminos sin dudarlo dos veces, atraviesa las gruesas paredes de ese lugar con mucha facilidad, y comienza a descender traspasando el concreto y el metal del piso, para llegar a sus objetivos. Y por supuesto, quejándose de lo mala que era esta idea.

-Me teletransportare a la entrada y haré lo que pueda para empujarlos a la sala de hologramas- Duck le señala la puerta sellada de la habitación -Beth regresara contigo en unos momentos, se quedan aquí hasta que les de la señal-

-Ok...- Sophie se da vuelta para evitar copiar la habilidad especial de Duck. El pato se teletransporta lejos de allí, casi listo para hacer frente a los intrusos.

(...)

Duck había llegado a la mitad de la torre, y al juzgar por como quedo el sitio, los angelitos ya habían pasado por allí, y se habían cargado gran parte del sistema de seguridad. Todo estaba quemado, aplastado y destrozado, había pilas de escombros entorpeciéndole el paso y muchos cristales rotos desparramados por el piso.

-Vengan, angelitos, angelitos- Duck silba como si estuviera llamando a un perro, y mira preocupado en todas direcciones –Vengo en son de paz para agradecerles por redecorar el lugar, le hacía mucha falta- El sarcasmo de su voz tranquilizo un poco sus nervios. Y debería estarlo, estaba solo, armado son una pistola sónica y lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, era el sonido de los chispazos que lanzaban los cables cortados y la caída de un trozo de metal o concreto del techo, que le ponía los pelos de punta por el ruido que provocaban.

Ese horrible silencio de película de terror era casi abrumador, Duck creía que podía escuchar su corazón latir con violencia. A pocos metros detrás de él, sintió el sonido de unas pisadas y estaba seguro de que alguien se le estaba acercando. De repente, Duck desaparece al dar vuelta en una esquina y sorprende a su asechador, si reparar de quien se trataba.

El primer golpe lo tumba, y aprovecha para sacar uno de sus huevos sorpresa cargado con lava ardiente. Podía sentir el calor traspasarle la manos, pero Duck se quedo demasiado sorprendido antes de dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Duck! ¡Deja de golpearme, soy yo!- Tech dice esto ofuscado, tratando de recuperarse del ataque sorpresa del pato. Jamás pensó que sería tan bueno para dar emboscadas y tan fuerte como para tumbarlo de un solo golpe, sin duda él debería entrenar más a menudo.

-¿Doc?- El pato hace una mueca de arrepentimiento, al ver al pobre de Tech recuperándose de la paliza que le propino -¿En que estabas pensando? Estoy muy nervioso y decidiste acecharme como un perro sarnoso ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! ¡Te vas a morir virgen!-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Tech se queja como un anciano y se levanta del suelo, ignorando el hecho de que pato supiera que era virgen.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, el resto salió a buscar a los ángeles escondidos en la ciudad y los novatos se llevaron la nave de Zadabia, en estos momentos deben estar llegando a la luna- Dice un poco molesto Tech, ignorando las protestas de Duck: _"Él lo tenía todo bajo control y bla bla"_

-Muy bien Doc, mi plan era llevarlos a la cámara de holograma, Sophie está en el cuarto de control lista para activarla- Dice Duck con aire de sargento.

-¡Estás loco! ¡La dejaste sola!- Tech parecía entrar en un ataque de pánico, el cual Duck ignoro por completo. Su plan no tenía fallas.

-Tranquilo ella va estar bien, el lugar esta sellado y Beth está atrayendo a esos tipos hacia allí con señuelos- Dice el pato sin notar como a Tech le hervía la sangre.

-Si, estoy muy tranquilo ahora que mencionas eso- Dice con sarcasmo el coyote, y comienza a correr hacia el cuarto de control. Duck lo detiene, tomándolo del brazo para hacer retroceder a Tech, había escuchado a lo lejos u sonido particularmente extraño, como el que produce un poderoso lanzallamas.

-Esos son...- Murmura muy impresionado Tech, mientras el pato asiente levemente.

Los dos ven como Iruel destruye los trofeos y juguetes que les lanzaba Beth, los otros dos tratan de capturarla, pero ella fácilmente atraviesa la pared evitando ser alcanzada. Tech saca el glocu-gel9000 y logra dispararle a Iruel con mucha certeza.

Zeruel al ver a su hermano en problemas, manipula el bloque de gelatina con su habilidad psíquica para que ataque a Duck. El pato lo esquiva pero no esperaba que Ramiel estuviera sobre él.

El ángel extiende sus alas y lanza una terrible descarga eléctrica directo al pato, pero Tech había sacado su bolígrafo de acero y atrajo a si mismo el ataque. El rayo alcanzó al coyote, y en pocos segundos quedo carbonizado en el suelo.

-¡Duck! ¡Protege a Sophie y Beth!- Dice el pequeño cúmulo de material quemado o lo que quedaba de Tech, que comenzó a reconstruirse con rapidez.

El pato comienza a correr hacía el interior de la base. Todo se estaba volviendo muy lento así que se teletransporta y aparece justo enfrente de Ramiel. Este empuña una daga para atacarlo pero en ese instante, Beth salta del otro lado de la pared, la atraviesa y toma las piernas de Duck. Ambos atraviesan el suelo, para caer hacía el nivel inferior. Enfurecido por esto, Ramiel lanza un terrible ataque que termina agujerando el suelo y persigue a sus escurridizas presas.

-¡Beth! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar junto con Sophie!- Dice Duck cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

-¡Ella copio la habilidad de Ramiel e hizo estallar la fuente de control!- Beth estaba aterrada, su amiga se había convertido en una especie de tormenta eléctrica y estaba lanzando rayos por doquier.

-¡QUE!- Duck no lo podía creer, pero recuerda que dejo encendido las camaras de seguridad en la habitación en la que se encontraba Sophie. Esa niña era un peligro, copiar una habilidad de esa forma y no saber usarla la convertía en una calamidad andante.

-¡Hay que abandonar la torre!- Duck enciende el comunicador de su muñeca y Tech lo atiende.

-¿Que sucede?- Tech se había regenerado y corre hacia donde estaba la sala de holograma, ya que Zeruel e Iruel se dirigían allí.

-Sophie copio la habilidad de Ramiel y ahora esta lanzando rayos por todos lados- Grita con algo de desesperación Duck, Beth se limita a poner los ojos en blanco. Duda mucho del liderazgo de su superior, y no quería dejar a Sophie en las sucias garras de Tech, pero no le quedaba de otra que confiar.

-Salva a Sophie, te lo encargo mucho- Dice Beth acercando el comunicador de Duck para que Tech la puede escuchar.

-Cuenten con eso- Tech se muerde el labio y comienza a correr lo más rápido posible -Ustedes tengan cuidado, Ramiel fue hacia allá-

Al escuchar esto último, Beth y Duck ven llegar a Ramiel, que no dudo en ponerse en guardia para pelear. Esta vez iba a lograr su objetivo.

(…)

Iruel y Zeruel habían alcanzado la sala de hologramas, la cual estaba completamente inactiva. Divisan a una zorrita en medio de ese lugar, que no dejaba de sollozar.

Cuando la identifican como su objetivo, deciden atacarla para acabar con ella. Sophie en ese momento estaba mirándose las manos, aterrada mientras poderosas descargas eléctricas que bailaban en estas. Sin proponérselo y al verse en peligro, les lanza un terrible ataque que termina con la vida de Iruel y Zeruel.

Asustada, Sophie comienza a gritar de terror y las descargas eléctricas aumentaron aún más. Esa tortura no parecía tener fin. Cuando Tech llego, sintió como su poder magnético reaccionaba, ese lugar estaba cargado de una electricidad terrible, un sujeto normal hubiera muerto en el acto allí.

-Doctor coyote aléjese ¡No puedo controlarlo!- Sophie grita esto, sin dejar de llorar. No tenía deseos de lastimar a nadie más.

-¡Sophie, no te preocupes por mi! ¡Concentrate en controlarlo!-

-Estoy muy asustada, no puedo hacerlo- Sophie lloraba mientras los rayos caían sobre Tech. El coyote sintió más de una vez sus organos internos completamente rostizados, pero se acerco lo suficiente a la zorra como para abrazarla.

-Traquila… yo estoy aquí-

-Tengo miedo- Las lagrimas de Sophie mojaban el uniforme de Tech, mientras seguía electrocutándolo. El dolor que sentía el coyote era terrible y solo aumentaba la angustia de la zorrita.

-No voy a dejarte sola- Tech la mira a los ojos y Sophie deja de llorar. Aún seguía electrocutándolo, pero las descargas se hicieron menos fuertes. Tech sentía que ella temblaba entre sus brazos, pero solo hizo que el corazón se llenara de un calor indescriptible.

-Sophie- El coyote no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidió posar sus labios sobre los de Sophie. Ella se sorprendio al principio, hasta forcejeo para escapar, pero finalmente se tranquilizo.

La electricidad dejo de correr en ese instante, y Sophie se olvido por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tech profundiza el beso, mordiendo levemente el labio de la pequeña zorra para que abra la boca. Finalmente, Sophie se rinde y gime con suavidad dejando a Tech sentir su agradable y calida esencia.

El beso se prolongo hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento, al separarse aun sentían la esencia del otro.

–Eso fue fascinante- Murmura Tech, muy colorado y agitado, sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin parar un solo segundo, hasta los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

Sophie seguía colorada, y temía desmayarse, pero Tech la presiona y vuelve a besarla con pasión. La joven zorra sentía que las caricias del coyote se estaban volviendo demasiado indecentes, llegando al punto de ponerla realmente incomoda, sus manos querían analizar su cuerpo casi por completo y sintió que su superior comenzó a perder el control al intentar tocar sus senos, que no solo los toco sino que los apretó con brusquedad y fuerza.

Ella trata de separarse con suavidad, pero Tech no la dejaba de besar, su boca no quería dejar de saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios.

–Tech… para…- Sophie logra articular esto al separar su boca de la del coyote con brusquedad –Me lastimas-

Tech gruñe sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, pero de un momento a otro logra soltar a Sophie y masajearse la sien como si algo no estuviera yendo bien –Lo siento… no se lo que me paso-

Sophie le da la espalda y sale corriendo, evitando que Tech le siga hablando. No deseaba estar cerca de él y mucho menos oírlo hablar, ya había tenido suficiente.

…

**Continuara…**

N/A: ¿Que opinan? Creo que no quedo muy bien, pero bueno. Más chistes para la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 9**_

**_..._**

Cuando Jet observó como se acercaban a la Luna desde el interior de la nave que compartía con Chaz, no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. Esto era muchísimo mejor que perseguir ladrones de poca monta por Acmetropolis. Aún así, Chaz estaba muy taciturno ante la situación, y no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que despegaron.

-Es increíble, siempre he querido viajar hasta aquí- Jet trata de no suspirar como una colegiala, pero la experiencia era embriagante. Para su desgracia, Chaz lo baja de forma brutal a la realidad.

-Es probable que Stockman nos este esperando- El felino gruñe con algo de fastidio. Jet al ver esto se ríe nervioso.

-En eso tienes razón, lo siento viejo, me deje llevar- Jet trata de concentrarse y comienza a revisar los controles de la nave -¿Qué tal si sorprendemos al científico con algo que siquiera él espere?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Chaz dice esto un poco alterado, pero al ver lo que le estaba mostrando su compañero en pantalla se quedo boquiabierto -¡Santa madre gatuna! ¿Está cosa es legal?-

-Tal vez de donde venga Zadabia si lo sea… pero no creo que necesitemos usarla realmente- Jet se sonríe con sorna mientras le enseñaba a su compañero una letal bomba teledirigida de _Adamentian_, un raro metal que se forma tras la combinación de cierto químicos y se solidifica al contacto con una atmosfera pobre en gases. Era letal en todo sentido, muy inflamable y provocaba daños físicos al 97%. Pero ellos no necesitaban matar a Stockman.

-Ya veo, haremos la jugada del _**Gato de Schrödinger**_- Chaz sonaba un poco más animado –Vamos a ver que tan listo es Stockman para resolver esta paradoja-

(…)

Stockman era un científico muy paranoico en todo sentido. Su conocimiento en robótica e ingeniería estaba cargado de una personalidad intolerante y fascista. Le encantaba la guerra en todos sus sentidos y detestaba a los que no eran de raza blanca como él o que no eran humanos.

Había odiado desde que era niño a los antropomorfos. Él estaba seguro que eran una aberración de la naturaleza, algo que no tenía derecho a existir en el mundo y que si fuera por él, los exterminaría a todos para purificar a la sociedad de Acmetropolis.

Lo peor que le pasó en la vida fue presenciar la aparición de los Loonatics. Esas alimañas que las personas veneraban por sus poderes y su afán de justicia, solo lo hacía enfurecer más. Estaba seguro de que eran tóxicos para la sociedad, que debían ser extirpados de Acmetropolis como un cáncer maligno.

Por suerte para él, sus Ángeles parecían estar listos para alcanzar la etapa final de evolución y volverse mucho más eficientes que los mismos superhéroes de Acmetropolis. Dejarlos obsoletos era su única forma de empezar a crear un nuevo orden mundial.

-Señor Stockman, hemos detectado una posible infiltración al perímetro de la base- Dice uno de los subordinados que trabajaba para él.

-¿Infiltración?- Stockman estaba seguro que no habían detectado nada cerca de la luna, no al menos que los sistemas estén fallando –Ponla en pantalla-

-Es en la entrada de la base… - Dice el joven subordinado –Hay algo… parece ser…-

-Es una bomba de _Adamentian_- Stockman se mueve cerca de la consola principal, abre una caja amarilla y negra que escondía un enorme botón rojo y lo presiona. Era el momento de poner en alerta general a toda la base –Hay que llamar al escuadrón antibombas y desactivarla, coloquen seguridad en los laboratorios y no dejen entrar o salir a nadie-

-Si señor- El subordinado sale de la sala de mando dejando solo a Stockman. Este mueve su cabeza ligeramente hacía un lado y le habla a una extraña figura oculta entre las sombras.

-Lilith, ve por los infiltrados y extermínalos- Dice el científico con mucho veneno.

-Si, mi señor- Una voz femenina salió de las sombras. Stockman cierra los ojos y siente como algo se mueve detrás de él. Al darse vuelta, confirma que su servidora ya no estaba.

-No importa quien se atreva a detenerme, hemos llegado al punto sin retorno- El científico se gira para mirar las pantallas nuevamente –Hay solo dos opciones a partir de ahora, ganar o perder-

-…-

-Sabes Jet… creo que yo debería estar en la nave y tú aquí- Dice Chaz algo nervioso, mientras estaba saliendo de un ducto de ventilación, comunicándose con su compañero mediante un pequeño transmisor en su traje negro y gris.

-_Ese lugar está lleno de cerebritos, yo no sabría que hacer ni que pruebas buscar_- Jet le habla a Chaz desde el comunicador –_Además, algo de ejercicio te vendría bien_-

-Te recuerdo que te tomaste la última botella de nata de la nevera- Chaz dice esto con mucha molestia –Él que debería hacer ejercicio eres tú-

-_No discutas Chaz y muévete_- Dice molesto Jet. A veces su compañero era muy cruel con su debilidad por la nata fresca.

-Tanto para ver y curiosear y tan poco tiempo- Dice el felino caminando con cuidado por el pasillo. Ve a un par de guardias enfrente del laboratorio y luego mira en otra dirección donde estaba la sala de mantenimiento.

Al llegar allí, se viste con el uniforme de conserje y toma una escoba. Camina hacía los guardias cubriendo su rostro con la visera de la gorra que formaba parte del uniforme.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- Dice secamente uno de los guardias.

-Solo vengo a sacar la basura- Chaz sonríe levemente. Los guardias se distraen por un momento y no ven que él felino ya estaba cayéndoles encima, golpeándolos certeramente con su escoba.

La fuerza fue tal que al cuarto golpe la quebró. Uno de los guardias quedo inconciente, pero el otro seguía demasiado despierto y dispuesto a vengarse de su camarada caído. Rápidamente, Chaz le da un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Estoy un poco oxidado- Dice el gato mientras mueve su dolorida mano.

-_Te dije que no haces suficiente ejercicio_- Se escucha de repente Jet desde el comunicador.

-No me obligues a cortar el enlace…- Gruñe Chaz por lo bajo -Voy a entrar al laboratorio-

Cerca de donde se encontraba Chaz, una sombra lo seguía sigilosamente. Se puede ver una hermosa chica rubia, muy pálida de labios pintados de negro y enormes ojos rojos. Se sonríe levemente al ver como el gato forzaba el sistema electrónico de la puerta de los laboratorios para abrirla.

(…)

-Los escuadrones antibombas dicen que no pueden desactivarla, señor- Informa uno de los guardias de seguridad. Stockman no entendía de donde salio la dichosa bomba de Adamentian, pero no quería averiguar lo que le haría a su base si estallaba.

-Evacuen el lugar pronto- Dice Stockman –Destruyan todos los archivos, las muestras y los especimenes no completos, salven los experimentos exitosos y preparen las naves para regresar a la Tierra-

-¡Si, señor!-

-Estos malditos desertores, no deberían estar lejos- Stockman toma un pequeño comunicador y habla en voz baja –Hemos sido invadidos jefe, tendremos que llevar los experimentos a otro lugar-

**_-Destruye el lugar, no dejes ningún rastro_**- Sale la voz misteriosa del comunicador con suma celeridad **_–No quiero que me impliquen en tus pequeños proyectos de ciencias, así que elimina a todo el personal-_**

Stockman gruño levemente, no podría cazar a los intrusos que trataban de meterle una trampa porque perdería el tiempo matando a sus empleados. Por suerte Lilith podría encargarse de ese trabajo sucio, de todos modos, si le ordenaba eliminar a todos los seres vivos de allí sin incluirse, estaría ahorrándose muchos problemas.

El científico saca su laptop y comienza a escribir una serie de comandos para su ángel caído. Lilith nunca le había fallado cuando le daba una orden clara y concisa.

(…)

Jet estaba monitoreando la actividad alrededor de la bomba de _Adamentian._ Aún no habían descubierto como desactivarla y se alegro de eso, Chaz volvió a comprobar que era un experto en armar bombas. Las cosas que su amigo era capaz de hacer gracias a su intelecto a veces le asustaba, pero otras le resultaba algo divertido.

-Amigo ¿Te falta mucho?- Dice Jet comunicándose con su compañero con el transmisor.

En el laboratorio Chaz tenía una computadora de bolsillo guardando los últimos datos. Habían destruido casi todos los discos, excepto los de ese sitio. De seguro los guardias vendrían por él pronto, debía apresurarse.

Lilith se acerca al gato sigilosamente, sus cabellos comenzaron a crecer y formar un manto viviente que se movía salvajemente hacía todas direcciones. Era hermoso, de un rubio oro que parecía centellear. Uno de los mechones raya la pared dejando enormes marcas en esta.

-Solo faltan unos pocos archivos más…- Chaz estaba demasiado interiorizado para darse cuenta de que Lilith estaba por atacarlo.

Pero el ángel caído se detiene, y parpadea ligeramente. Estaba recibiendo nuevas órdenes de Stockman.

Chaz se da vuelta. Había presentido que algo se movía detrás de él. Pero no había nada allí, solo unas paredes arruinadas como si las hubieran marcado con una cuchilla afilada.

-¡Diablos!- Chaz desconecta su computadora de los ordenadores y comienza a correr para salir del laboratorio –Jet, me descubrieron, no sé porque no me atacaron pero no me quedare a averiguarlo-

_-Te espero en la azotea, trata de llegar allí lo más rápido posible_- Jet dice esto mientras dirigía la nave a la azotea de los laboratorios Stockman. Allí vio algo muy desagradable.

Eran cientos de hombres y mujeres con alas de metal, caminando hacía el interior de una nave de escape. Todo un maldito ejercito de ángeles, siquiera pudieron detener a todos los que están regados por Acmetropolis y parece que habían fabricado más.

Jet comenzó a extrañar los casos fáciles con ladrones de poca monta, en ese momento.

(…)

Lilith estaba en un pasillo muy cercano a donde se encontraba Chaz, destrozando a los guardias y al personal que trabajaba en el laboratorio. El felino vio aterrado como la dama de cabellos dorados y vivientes, descuartizaba a todos los humanos que trabajaban allí.

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla… y se le ocurrió un buen plan.

-Jet, no me esperes en la azotea- Chaz estaba corriendo hacía donde estaba Lilith –Lleva dentro de 2 minutos la nave hacía el hangar trasero de la estación, vamos a sorprender a una hermosa dama-

-_No sé que locura planeas, pero de seguro debe perseguirte uno de esos Ángeles_- Dice algo incomodo Jet desde el otro lado.

-Afirmativo- Chaz saca su pistola láser –Voy a necesitar fuego rápido y fuerte-

-_Enterado, la bomba estallará en solo tres minutos más_- dice seriamente Jet –_Stockman no nos ha detectado, pero de seguro pronto sabrá de nosotros si uno de sus ángeles es destruido-_

-Esperemos poder destruir este- Dice con algo de duda Chaz. Apunta con su arma al peligroso ángel sin alas, la cual estaba entretenida destrozándole el cráneo a un pobre sujeto, y al disparar corta sus extraños cabellos vivientes.

Jet no era el único que hacía buenos trucos con las armas.

-Ven aquí preciosa, métete con alguien de tu tamaño- Chaz dice esto con suavidad, y nota que la chica de cabellera viviente y labios negros lo mira intensamente. Se lanza sobre él para atacarlo, pero el gato la esquiva y comienza a correr hacía el hangar.

Al ver la ventana, el felino grita a su comunicador.

-¡Ahora Jet!- Chaz se tira al piso, cubriéndose la cabeza.

Lilith estaba por atacarlo pero ve por la ventana a la nave que pilotaba Jet. El gato coloca en la mira a la terrible mujer que parecía gruñirle y le dispara un misil que destroza la ventana, pasa por encima de Chaz y le da de lleno a la extraña criatura que parecía enloquecer.

La explosión fue terrible, pero gracias al traje que le dio Zadabia, Chaz no sintió el calor del fuego. Miro hacía atrás para asegurarse de que Lilith no lo había esquivado y no pudo ver nada por el humo que estaba provocando el fuego.

-No creo que haya sobrevivido- El gato se levanta y salta hacia la cabina abierta de la nave -¿Me extrañaste?-

-Para nada ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?- Dice con algo de calma Jet mientras salían a todo velocidad de esa estación espacial.

-Más que interesante, creo que tengo al verdadero culpable de esto en estos discos…- Chaz agita su computadora portátil con una sonrisa socarrona -...Pero lo mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas-

-Supongo ¿Tan peligrosa era esa mujer como para lanzarle un misil?-

-Me dio muy mala espina… no se veía como los otros sujetos a quienes enfrentamos- Chaz tenía la sensación de que ese misil no había sido suficiente para destruirla. Pero solo era una sensación.

-Quisiera ver la cara de Stockman cuando se de cuenta que le tomamos el pelo- Jet se ríe ligeramente mientras conduce la nave lejos de allí.

(…)

El equipo antibombas estaban por desactivar ese extraño explosivo que Chaz y Jet le habían instalado, pero cuando habían cortado el cable equivocado, la bomba se activo y parecía que iba a detonar…

Pero solo salía una pila de confeti de su interior y un ruido que simulaba una flatulencia. Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante semejante broma, los felinos habían sacado el núcleo de Adamentian y le dejaron ese chasco para molestarlos.

-Claro, así que era eso- Stockman gruñe al notar que lo habían estafado –No podía saber si la bomba era real o no, solo podía suponer que lo era, pero en ningún momento plantee el hecho que no lo fuera-

-¿Señor?-

-Se burlaron de mi con una estúpida paradoja… pagaran caro por esto- Stockman dice esto y ve a su Lilith caminar hacía él, sonriendo de forma ladeada. Parecía estar muy bien a pesar de haber recibido un misil a quemarropa –Tu también quieres matarlos, mi hermoso ángel caído-

Lilith sonríe ampliamente y asiente. Sus ojos rojos estaban vivos y llenos de ira.

(…)

Beth y Duck seguían intentando detener a Ramiel, el ángel parecía ser implacable, los ataques eléctricos estaban dejando a los dos con pocas posibilidades de detenerlo. Ahora estaban arrinconados detrás de una mampara de plástico aislante que Duck había reforzado con unos huevos llenos de pegamento.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?- Dice desesperada Beth. Duck que no sabía muy bien que decir en ese momento para tranquilizar a la joven correcaminos, trata de pensar en una buena idea.

-El caucho… no conduce la electricidad- El pato mira a Beth con algo de emoción –Tengo una plan pero ¿Confías en mi?-

-Este… no sé- Beth dice esto mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba Ramiel –Esa cosa para invencible ¿Qué le podríamos hacer?-

-Si usas tus habilidades es probable que no pueda dañarte- Duck dice esto alucinado -¿Puedes hacer que las cosas que tocas atraviesen las paredes?-

-Si… pero no se si pueda…-

-Mira, lo distraigo y tú luego…- Duck le habla con calma a Beth que lo mira incrédula.

-La verdad… no me parece un buen plan- Dice la correcaminos.

-Si tienes algo mejor en mente no me molesta que improvises, esa cosa vino a destruirte, y aunque nos quedemos aquí escondidos, no cambiaras eso- Duck se sorprende al decir esto, la adolescente que estaba enfrente de él tenía solo dieciséis años. Él apenas pasaba por los dieciocho y se sentía abrumado por la responsabilidad que tenían, no quería ni imaginarse como debía estar ella.

Beth se asusta un poco, parecía que estaba temblando por el miedo.

-Tranquila, si… sé que es difícil que se te exija hacer algo así en este momento- Duck dice esto con toda celeridad –Nunca estuve en tu situación y tuve la oportunidad de entrenar para saber usar bien mis poderes, pero estás peleando para sobrevivir-

-Es la segunda vez que debo pelear para mantenerme con vida- Dice molesta Beth, pero sale de su escondite. Ya no había nada que hacerle, al atravesar la barrera como si fuera un fantasma estaba aceptando el hecho de que ya no era una adolescente normal y que tenía la posibilidad de luchar por su vida.

Ramiel iba a dispararle un poderoso rayo, pero Beth atraviesa el suelo desapareciendo de su vista. Luego sus manos aparecen debajo de los pies de Ramiel y al tomarlos, el cuerpo del ángel atraviesa la materia sólida que conformaba el piso.

Finalmente Beth sale del suelo y ve a su adversario atrapado. Antes de que Ramiel descargue su ira sobre ella, Duck aparece encima de él cargando una media docena de huevos lleno de caucho líquido.

-Apártate Beth- El pato lanza los huevos a Ramiel y aísla el cuerpo del ángel por completo, atrapándolo en una especie de pegote color rosa chicle.

-Se que no es caucho, pero la goma de mascar liquida también sirve- Dice el pato mascando un trozo de goma -¿Quieres?-

-¡Superior Duck! ¿Qué piensa hacer con este tipo?- Grita histérica Beth. Realmente ese pato era extraño, se comporto tan serio al principio y ahora parecía estar tomándole el pelo.

-Bien, tranquila- Duck toma el arma de Ramiel, la cual era una daga de plata, busca el chip y lo saca –El gato destruyo esto y se detuvo, veamos que pasa…-

Duck destroza el chip. Ramiel deja de moverse.

-Se desactivo- Dice impresionada Beth.

-Eso fue sen…- Duck no puede terminar de decir esto, que de repente, un terrible alarido salido del mismo Ramiel los asusta a los dos. No dudan en ponerse en guardia esperando un ataque.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡ME ESTOY ASFIXIANDO!- Ramiel estaba hablando –¡Por favor, no quiero morir!-

-_Esta vivo_- Murmura Duck, era la última vez que se fiaba de la información de los novatos. Al cubrirlo así con goma no le daba espacio para respirar -¡Beth, sácalo de allí!-

Beth obedece con algo de duda, y saca a Ramiel de la trampa de goma. El ángel estaba tratando de tomar aire y mira aterrado a los dos antropomorfos allí.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde esta mi escuadrón?- Comienza hablar el extraño hombre, que se percata de los cambios en su cuerpo -¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI CUERPO?-

-Esta fuera de si…- Beth se oculta detrás de Duck, pero de repente alguien le lanza una pequeña bomba de gas somnífero a Ramiel, que cae en el piso completamente dormido.

Tech y Sophie habían llegado justo a tiempo. El coyote uso una pistola que solo dispara bombas de gases para no lastimar al pobre y traumado hombre.

-Esto se está poniendo mucho más serio de lo que pensaba- Dice el coyote revisando los signos vitales de Ramiel –Lo indicado es llevarlo a examinar-

-Si- Duck dice esto algo asustado, y recibe una ligera palmada de Tech en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- El coyote nota que las dos jóvenes se alejaron de ellos dos para hablar con tranquilidad y lejos de su alcance

-Por poco mato a ese sujeto…- Duck mira molesto a Tech –No estoy para nada bien-

El pato ayuda a Tech a cargar el cuerpo inerte de Ramiel, para llevarlo al laboratorio. Mientras tanto, Beth observa preocupada a Sophie. Estaba muy alterada por lo sucedido y sabía que algo raro le había hecho Tech a su amiga. Se la notaba muy asustada y nerviosa.

(…)

Lexi, Slam y Ace no habían encontrado nada, pero al llegar a la base y ver el destrozo que había, supusieron que esas criaturas iban tras las dos niñas que salieron ilesas del ataque de los meteoritos.

-Doc, te noto preocupado- Dice Ace al ver al coyote salir de su laboratorio.

-Esto se está saliendo de control, Ace… necesito algo de ayuda para tranquilizar a esta persona… Keith Richmond-

-¿Y él es…?- Ace no entendía que hacia ese tal Keith en la base.

-Es un ángel, lo modificaron y lo transformaron en un monstruo en contra de su voluntad- El coyote se rasca los ojos algo cansado. Este tipo de cosas nunca le habían gustado.

-¿Las chicas están bien?- Dice Slam con aire casual. No veía nadie alrededor.

-Si… algo molestas conmigo… pero luego lo discutiremos- Tech dice esto taciturno. Ace frunce el ceño, esa expresión no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Y Duck?- Lexi pregunta esto con cierta duda.

-Esta entrenando en la sala de pruebas auxiliar… dice que necesita practica- Tech no entendía porque estaba tan alterado, pero enterarse de que Ramiel era un hombre muy vivo y sano, al pato no le parecía muy grato casi asfixiarlo con goma de mascar.

-Iré a ver que le pasa- Lexi señala el camino –A veces ese pato anda por las nubes y se mete en más problemas de los que puede soportar-

Ace suspira levemente. Su prima era muy extraña, estaba seguro de que se preocupaba demasiado por Duck a veces, y no entendía porque. Supuso que Lexi lo ayudaría a superar ese asunto, así que decidió sentarse y escuchar con calma los reportes de Tech.

…

**Continuara…**

**N/A: No me maten... estuve muy bloqueada con esta historia O.O tal vez demasiado, prometo actualizar nuevamente en poco tiempo :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 10**_

**_..._**

-¿Qué hizo ese pervertido?- La voz venenosa de Beth se elevaba en la habitación provisoria que había ocupado junto con Sophie. Estaba aprovechando para hablar de lo que sucedió durante el atentado de los ángeles en plena Torre.

-Creo que Tech… perdió un poco el control…- La joven zorra mira avergonzada a su amiga y niega lentamente mientras sus mejillas se azoraban –No debo acercarme a él, esto es mi culpa-

-¡No es tu culpa!- Beth estalla enfurecida, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzar chispas por los ojos –Es culpa de todos esos idiotas que creen que deben propasarse contigo solo porque eres una…-

-Beth, realmente es mi culpa- Dice la joven zorra mientras buscaba toallas y jabones para bañarse, y agrega algo apenada –Estoy en época de celo-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- Beth parecía muy sorprendida, recordando de que hace unos meses atrás, Sophie no pudo salir del departamento por encontrarse en ese estado. Ahora la correcaminos estaba segura de que el coyote no soportaría estar cerca de ella sin intentar propasarse. Por suerte, era el único canino del equipo, las feromonas que despedía Sophie solo le afectarían a él.

-Voy a bañarme- Sophie se mete a la ducha y enciende el agua caliente –Si me quito el aroma del cuerpo y lo cubro con otro, de seguro no volverá a pasar-

-Suena muy práctico cuando lo dices así… a ver si hay un desodorante aquí para que uses…- Beth usa su vista de rayos X para ver dentro de los cajones y compartimientos, finalmente da con una horrible colonia masculina.

-Eso servirá- Dice la correcaminos que atraviesa con su mano y antebrazo derecho, la puerta del cajón y saca fácilmente el producto –Vaya, si me lo propusiera, sería una ladrona de fama mundial-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Beth- Dice Sophie desde su ducha.

-Te recuerdo que Lexi es la del superoído…- Beth recuerda la habilidad de Sophie de copiar los poderes de los demás y gruñe ligeramente –Olvida lo que dije-

-Beth ¿Me buscas algo de ropa normal?- Sophie dice esto para no tener que usar el uniforme de sirvienta de nuevo –No quiero usar nada llamativo delante de Tech-

-Okey, quédate allí vuelvo enseguida- Beth se va atravesando las paredes con paso acelerado, dejando a Sophie completamente sola.

(…)

Lexi llega al área de entrenamiento auxiliar y ve a Duck lanzarle huevos de lavas a los robots que aún funcionaban bien. Estaba demasiado concentrado en esto, y apenas noto la presencia de la coneja.

Viendo que el pato no iba a dejar de golpear a los blancos, ella decide atacar justo al que Duck iba a golpear.

El resultado fue desastroso, el pato se giro y le lanzó un huevo lleno de brea y cuando iba a encenderlo en el segundo ataque, se dio cuenta de que era Lexi la que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Lex… Digo, orejona!- Duck parecía esta al borde de un colapso nervioso -¡Como se te ocurre asustarme así! ¡Por poco te convierto en conejo asado!-

-¡Eso te preocupa!- Lexi mira enfada al pato –Mi cabello esta completamente arruinado ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacar la brea del pelaje?-

-Lo siento… quédate quieta- Duck trata de concentrarse y hace otro huevo en sus manos. Se lo lanza a Lexi y un líquido verdoso la cubre, sacándole la brea de encima.

-¿Esto es…?- Dice algo aturdida la coneja.

-Un removedor de pintura, funciona muy bien con la brea, pero necesitaras bañarte- Pato dice esto algo nervioso.

-Gracias, supongo, es lo menos que pudiste hacer- Lexi se cruza de brazos algo indignada, pero luego mira con cierta duda al pato –Parece que algo te está molestando ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso?-

-No estoy de humor- Duck corta fríamente a Lexi, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Podrías hablar con Ace…- Lexi se mordió la lengua al ver la cara del pato tornarse muy sombría al oír el nombre de su líder, no fue una buena sugerencia –Mejor no lo hagas-

-Casi mato a una persona- Dice Duck molesto, tratando de hablar sin mirar a Lexi, ya que estaba muy avergonzado –Y de una forma muy tonta-

-Tranquilo, escuche que mucha gente se ha muerto ahogada con un pescuezo de pollo- Lexi sube los hombros tratando de restarle importancia a ese tema, sabiendo que Duck no mato a nadie y no lo haría a propósito, lo conocía muy bien. Además, no dejaba de ser morbosamente gracioso morir ahogado por estar cubierto con goma de mascar.

Debía admitir que era una muerte ridícula y no se la deseaba a nadie, pero no era culpa del pato. Ramiel pudo haberlos electrocutado a él y a Beth hasta convertirlos en aves rostizadas si no hubiera usado esa estrategia para detenerlo.

–Duck, hiciste lo correcto, aislaste a ese sujeto para que no lastimara a nadie más y luego pudiste salvarlo- Dice algo condescendiente Lexi.

-Te equivocas, casi lo mato, la que lo salvó fue Beth…- Duck parecía estar muy enojado ante esto -…Suerte de novato-

-Duck…- Lexi se acerca al pato y le coloca la mano en el hombro para que la mire sin temor a ser juzgado –Estabas muy presionado, hiciste lo que pudiste y lo hiciste bien, a pesar de estar completamente solo con dos chicas sin experiencia a tu cargo-

-Pude haberlo hecho mejor…- Duck estaba muy dolido, realmente no quería que Lexi fuera simpática con él, hubiera preferido que lo insultara a que le dijera que las decisiones que tomó no fueron razonables. Realmente no dudo en casi ahogar a ese pobre sujeto, pensando que era solo un cadáver viviente…

-Lo siento, no sabía que te había afectado tanto- Lexi dice esto con algo de duda y Duck la mira con exasperación.

-¡Ya! No te pongas sentimental- El pato movió la mano como si no le importara las disculpas de la coneja –Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez… ¿Cómo está la situación allá afuera?-

La coneja se alegró un poco de que el pato dejara de compadecerse a si mismo, pero estaba segura de que no era del todo sincero con ella.

-Bastante mala, no tenemos ni una sola pista, y para colmo de males, Chaz y Jet no han dado señales de vida- Lexi dice esto con cierta calma y el pato se cruza de brazos con cierta molestia.

-De seguro esos dos están holgazaneando por ahí- Duck hace una especie de pose para parecer mas impresionante y dice con determinación –Alguien debe enseñarles a ser responsables-

-¿Y ese alguien serás tu?- Lexi dice esto divertida, pero se da cuenta que el pato, aunque fingía muy bien su enfado, se lo notaba algo triste.

-Claro que si- Duck con falsa exasperación hace un gesto de desafió -¿Quién es el alma de este equipo?-

-Okey, parece que ya estás mejor- Lexi dice esto algo preocupada, pato no se oía muy bien, pero no quería seguir importunándolo –Vamos con Ace para planear el siguiente movimiento-

(…)

Tech estaba un poco molesto con Ace, no podía creer que lo haya tratado como un pervertido o un degenerado.

Lo insultó de tal forma que el coyote tuve que morderse el interior de la mejilla hasta hacerla sangrar, para no retrucarle. Era una sensación horrible, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan mal como lo hizo su jefe. Parecía que se había convertido en un monstruo para él.

-Ace, siento mucho decepcionarte…- Tech dice esto, rojo de ira por todo el discurso que tuvo que tragarse -…Pero yo no estoy hecho de piedra y no soy un humano-

Ace se quedo mudo al escuchar esto. Parpadeo confundido.

-Doc… no entiendo a que viene…- El conejo no sabía que decir, pero estaba seguro de que había metido la pata en la forma en la que trato a Tech.

-Sé que vivimos en una sociedad llena de humanos, que tenemos que adaptarnos a sus costumbres y a su moral- Tech molesto pero tratando de recuperar el control de su voz, camina de una lado a otro intentando ser lo mas claro posible –Pero hay cosas que va mas allá de la visión humana, cosas que nosotros solo podemos entender porque aun conservamos el instinto… y no me mires así, yo realmente conservo muchos aspectos de mis instintos de coyote-

-¿Tu crees que no entiendo eso?- Dice molesto Ace –Sé que tienes tus instintos, y que Sophie tiene los suyos, pero ella ha sido traumatizada a muy temprana edad-

El conejo trata de hablar con total calma para que Tech no se sienta mas atacado.

-Ella debería estar lista para ser madre pero esta tan asustada que no sabe como reaccionar ante el contacto físico… y de seguro que está en celo, es la única explicación que le encuentro a tu comportamiento- Ace dice esto molesto, cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada escéptica de Tech –Y si, aunque no lo creas, tampoco soy humano y conservo mis instintos-

-Lo sé Ace, pero yo…-

-Esto no se trata de ti, ni de lo que tus genes o lo que el padre de tu padre tuvo que hacer para tener descendencia, se trata de una joven zorra que no disfrutara de su etapa de madurez por no tener apoyo emocional cuando lo necesitaba- Ace dice esto cada vez mas encolerizado –Debes saber que a este paso, se le ira la vida y no tendrá hijos, sabes muy bien el corto periodo de vida que tienen los caninos-

-Si… también siento que desperdicie mi vida en ese aspecto- Tech dice esto con seriedad.

-Si quieres que esto funcione, trata de pensar con ese enorme cerebro que tienes y de mejorar la situación de ella- Ace se mueve por todos lados de la sala gruñendo con molestia –Eres casi un veterano para los de tu especie, la mayoría diría que no tienes oportunidad de tener descendencia a esta altura de la vida, al igual que yo-

-Lo siento Ace yo no sabía…- Tech realmente se olvidaba del poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, no sabía si era por su poder de regeneración que sentía que no podía envejecer.

-Es el camino que elegimos, sacrificamos ciertas cosas por muchas razones, sabes muy bien que yo ya no puedo tener una familia con el estilo de vida que llevamos…- Ace se rasca los ojos con molestia –Rev, tú y yo tenemos la misma edad, y Slam es mayor y también está conciente de eso… a los únicos que les queda una chance de formar familia son a Duck y a Lexi-

-Es verdad- Tech se sienta en la silla y se agarra la cabeza apenado.

-Se que es complicado darle la espalda a los instintos, pero Sophie está pasando por un ciclo antinatural, algo que no debería estar transitando y necesito que seas cuidadoso- El conejo frunce el ceño molesto –Espero no tener que hablar de esto de nuevo, me hace sentir muy mal-

-No será necesario repetirlo, iré ahora mismo a disculparme con ella- Tech sale de la habitación, sintiendo mucho peor que antes. Ace estaba tan enojado que golpea la mesa con su rayo láser y la destruye. Realmente estaba muy molesto por su situación.

_"Ace"_ La voz de Zadavia llama la atención del _líder "Chaz y Jet regresaron de la luna, me gustaría que vieras lo que tienen para mostrarte"_

-Enseguida Zadavia ¿Alguna pista de Arael?- Ace responde a su comunicador con aire distraído.

_"Creo que tenemos problemas más graves de que preocuparnos ¿Sophie y Beth tienen sus uniformes?"_

-¿Uniformes?-

_"Estamos en guerra Ace, lo siento mucho pero necesitamos a todos los soldados que tengamos disponibles"_

-Ellas no son…- Ace se muerde la lengua y mira la espada del guardián al otro lado de la habitación. No había más opciones disponibles y el tiempo se les agotaba –No te preocupes, lo tendrán pronto, Zadavia… Solo déjame adivinar los problemas que tenemos ¿Hay un ejercito de ángeles viniendo hacía Acmetropolis?-

_"Lo siento Ace, pero como dije antes…"_ Zadavia suspira con cierta calma a pesar de lo irónico que sonó Ace en ese momento "_Me temo que estamos en guerra"_

(…)

Tech camino hasta la habitación en donde se sintió los rastros del aroma de Sophie. Las sensaciones que le provocaba eran demasiado fuertes para él, pero trato de controlar sus impulsos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y noto que no había nadie allí, el aroma de Sophie se había perdido en el ambiente y un horrible hedor a perfume para hombres, de los que compraba Duck, se alzaba en ese sitio.

Ese aroma era tan fuerte que podría usarse como repelente. Tech se sintió muy mal y decidió abandonar el lugar, su nariz no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando estaba por salir escucho algo extraño dentro del baño.

-¿Beth?- Era la voz de Sophie que sonaba algo animada –¿Me trajiste la ropa nueva?-

Tech no pudo abandonar esa habitación después de escucharla.

La zorrita sale de la ducha, algo apresurada y pisa el suelo mojado. Por la espuma que cubría la mayor parte de su piel, perdió agarre y se resbaló. Ella estaba segura que iba a partirse la cabeza y morir desangrada en medio del baño…

Pero sintió que algo amortiguo su caída. Tech se había arrojado para atraparla y la sostenía para que no se lastime. En el proceso, se había quebrado la clavícula y se había hecho un corte en la cabeza.

-¡Tech! Lo siento…- Sophie nota como la sangre de Tech le mancha su pelaje gris –¿Estás bien?-

-No… y yo lo siento, Sophie- El coyote trata de no mirarla, mientras se regeneraban sus heridas –Me comporte de forma inapropiada, y sé que es mi culpa a pesar de tu actual condición-

Para su suerte, Sophie no estaba desnuda, por lo menos Tech la había cubierto con una toalla gruesa y mullida para evitar entrar en contacto con ella.

-Tech, realmente no creo que debas estar cerca de mí- Sophie estaba un poco mareada, se sentía muy sofocada y algo afiebrada –Me siento rara-

-Tranquila, es normal- Tech la levanta del suelo y siente como se le acomodan los huesos a medida que se endereza –Debes tomar una siesta, y tal vez pase, un poco de chocolate te hará sentir mejor…-

Tech no puede seguir hablando porque Sophie le da un calido beso en los labios. Era el primer beso que le daba con iniciativa, sin embargo, ella estaba olvidándose de sus problemas emocionales por la enorme cantidad de hormonas que su cuerpo estaba produciendo.

Tech trata con fuerza de no corresponderle. Decepcionada, Sophie deja de besarlo y lo mira enfadada.

-Mentiste, tu no me quieres- Ella estaba azorada y a Tech se le estaba cayendo la baba al verla hacer pucheros.

-Por favor, dame un respiro…- Dice Tech cerrando los ojos y pensando que estaba demasiado viejo para todo esto –Sophie es un estado normal para tu edad, pero debes controlarte, parece como si sufrieras de histeria-

-Yo no sufro de histeria, solo…- La zorrita se toca las puntas de sus dedos algo colorada y mira hacia un punto lejano de la habitación, sonriendo ligeramente -…Nadie me había tratado tan bien como tú, y eso me tenía confundida-

-Eso tal vez explique tu comportamiento, pero eso no quita el estado en el que estás actualmente- Tech la suelta y se prepara para irse de la habitación –De seguro Beth te traerá algo de ropa para vestirte-

-Si… entonces… nos vemos más tarde- Sophie dice esto algo triste y con las orejas bajas, al ver como Tech daba zancadas para huir de ella.

El coyote sale de la habitación y suspira levemente masajeándose la sien –Necesito una ducha muy fría-

(…)

Ace termina de leer el informe de Chaz y Jet, mientras jalaba su oreja derecha para asegurarse de que no estaba atrapado en una terrible pesadilla. No tenía más opciones que interrogar a Keitha, alias "Ramiel".

Como Jet estaba acostumbrado a interrogar criminales, se le concedió el permiso para entrevistar a Keith, el único ángel que aún estaba con vida después de ser modificado para convertirse en un taser eléctrico humano.

-Doc ¿Seguro que Keith soportara el interrogatorio?- Ace habla con Tech a través de los comunicadores de su traje. Se lo notaba un poco preocupado por el sujeto que estaba allí, y tenía deseos de meterlo en un hospital lo más pronto posible. Aún así, con las terribles modificaciones que tenía su cuerpo, estaba mejor bajo el cuidado de Tech que de cualquier profesional médico.

-Keith está en buenas condiciones, pero sigue conmocionado- Tech estaba secándose el pelaje mientras escuchaba la comunicación con Ace. El agua helada lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no sabía hasta cuanto iba a soportar ese estado de excitación –Traten con cuidado sus emociones, tal vez no sepa usar sus habilidades por su cuenta-

-Bien…- Ace corta la comunicación y mira a Jet que llegaba al lado de Chaz y Zadabia –Jet, nada de juegos mentales, entramos, preguntamos y si no sabe que decir, lo dejamos-

El gato mira molesto a Ace, él había trabajado mucho en la policía y también había resuelto casos con interrogatorios, sabía muy bien el protocolo a seguir y por lo que tenía entendido, Keith Richmond era el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Venus. No estaban tratando con un niño pequeño sino con un soldado entrenado.

-Como diga, jefe- Chaz palmea el hombro de Jet y le guiña el ojo –Tal vez tengan que hacer el acto del policía bueno y policía malo, eso siempre funciona-

-No estamos para bromas- Ace dice esto con seriedad –Adelante Jet-

El gato entra al laboratorio junto con Ace, mientras Chaz, Rev y Slam monitorean la conversación, grabando cada detalle en los discos duros de las computadoras.

-Creo que Zadabia esta muy alterada con todo esto, jamás pensé que se trastornaría tanto al leer los informes que trajeron- Dice algo incómodo Rev.

-Esta asustada- Agrega Slam.

-Si, esto realmente es grande, jamás hubiera imaginado que se trataba de una invasión alienígena- Chaz dice esto con seriedad –Es un plan bien elaborado, pero sin duda costoso, los sujetos que vienen por Acmetropolis son realmente muy influyentes y poderosos-

-Pero estos aliens ¿Son realmente ángeles?- Dice algo preocupado Rev.

-Zadabia es una Fridgeana, prácticamente son dioses en la galaxia debido a su capacidad de manipular las ondas electromagnéticas a su antojo- Chaz sube los hombros –Estos remanentes de la raza Ryu-ying pueden considerarse ángeles de algún modo… con poderes sobrehumanos, como ustedes-

-Tenemos que detenerlos- Dice molesto Slam.

-Si, pero realmente tengo la sensación de que son una especie en decadencia- Chaz dice esto con cierta calma –Modificaron a humanos muertos con los mismos patrones de su especie, y ahora modificaron a humanos vivos para convertirlos en remanentes genéticos similares a ellos-

-No entender- Slam dice esto con cierta duda.

-Slam, esto significa que estos sujetos planean hacernos desaparecer y usar a los humanos para crear a seres similares a ellos- Rev trata de explicar una situación extremadamente inverosímil. El demonio de Tasmania no pudo evitar subir las cejas sorprendido. Le costaba trabajo entender semejante cosa.

-Si esto se sigue propagando, será el fin de Acmetropolis como lo conocemos- Chaz dice esto seriamente –Solo espero que Keith sepa algo que podamos usar-

(…)

Sophie y Beth estaban saliendo de la habitación cuando Lexi aparece delante de ellas con sus trajes nuevos. A Beth no le hizo mucha gracia usar mallas y Sophie estaba un poco apenada por lo ajustado que sería el traje.

-Tranquilas chicas, todos los usamos…-

-Si, pero nosotras no somos Loonatics o… ahora somos miembros permanentes- Beth mira la expresión de Lexi. Esa cara no le gusto para nada.

-Lo siento chicas… pero es probable que las dos tengan que unirse- Dice incomoda Lexi.

-No hay escapatoria ¿Verdad?- Dice Sophie mirando a Beth con cierto temor.

-Si, el superior Duck ya lo dijo, el escondernos no quitara el hecho que nos quieran muertas- Beth mira el traje con mala cara y luego suspira levemente –Vamos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

-Si, cuente con nosotras- Dice Sophie con una ligera sonrisa.

…

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Esto es terrible, el dolor no me deja pensar bien. Voy a tener que decirles que despues de tres capitulos mas este fic debe terminar. A pesar que este capitulo la trama no avanza, realmente dimos un salto bastante grande :3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 11**_

**_..._**

Jet y Ace se encontraban sentados delante de Keith Richmond. Parecía ser un sujeto común, con esa sudadera gris y esos jeans que le habían prestado para que se vistiera. A pesar de estar rapado, se podía ver como le estaba creciendo el cabello color rubio como si fuera una especie de alfombra. Sus profundos ojos azules los observan con mucho cuidado, temerosos de la presencia de los dos antropomorfos.

Keith estaba seguro de que ellos eran sus enemigos, que lo habían capturado y lo iban a interrogar para que confesara. No le sorprendía para nada su situación, estaba preparado para esto porque formó parte de su entrenamiento como soldado, sabía como soportar interrogatorios… era algo común para alguien como él.

Pero…

_¿Qué iban hacerle? ¿Lo drogaran para seguir experimentando con su cuerpo? ¿Lo iban a torturar? ¿Dónde tenían a su hermana? ¿Estaría pasando por lo mismo?_

-Doc, relájate- Le ordena el conejo de traje negro y amarillo, lo miraba muy serio a pesar de hablar de un modo coloquial –Soy Ace Bunny, este es mi compañero Jet Fireblaze, y te hará algunas preguntas, solo contesta las que puedas-

-No se nada- Keith dice esto con seriedad sin expresar emoción alguna –Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Usted es el sargento Keith Richmond, sirvió en la armada de Venus desde el año 2768, mi padre estuvo en las fuerzas Marte por lo que conozco las políticas de los militares para guardar la información- Jet dice esto con calma sin dejar de mirar como reaccionaba Keith, el joven que había sido transformado en el Ryu-ying Ramiel –Pero no creo que tenga problemas en contestar nuestras preguntas-

-¿A si? Pues yo tengo preguntas para ustedes, monstruos- Keith dice esto colérico tratando de mantener el control de la situación -¿Que mierda le hicieron a mi cuerpo?-

Una increíble descarga eléctrica azotó todo el laboratorio. Ace y Jet tratan de cubrirse, pero era inútil, casi todo el lugar estaba cubierto de metal así que la energía eléctrica se conducía con facilidad.

Tech entra de repente en el laboratorio y activó un mecanismo para atraer esa enorme descarga eléctrica y contenerla en una batería tamaño industrial.

-Señor Richmond, debe mantener la calma o lastimara a alguien- El coyote parecía estar algo chamuscado, tuvo que servir de conductor para que la energía entrara en la batería. Si no fuera por su poder de regeneración, se hubiera muerto en el proceso.

-Yo no deseo lastimar a nadie…- Keith se asustó mucho al ver lo que hizo. No era normal lanzar rayos eléctricos en todas direcciones, además de ser diez veces peor que tener pegada en sus espaldas una par de alas metálicas.

-Tranquilo Keith… solo vamos a recordar unas cuantas cosas, será un poco fuerte pero sé que lo soportara- Jet dice esto con cierta calma, y ve que Tech le coloca un casco lleno de cables al joven humano modificado.

-Señor Richmond- Dice Tech con calma –Tal vez sienta un ligero dolor de cabeza a medida que lo interroguemos, avíseme cuando no lo soporte-

Keith estaba aterrado, pero asintió levemente. Las primeras preguntas parecían ser sencillas, por lo que se sintió tranquilo. Preguntaron su nombre, el nombre de su padre y el de su madre…

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que le preguntaron si tenía hermanos o hermanas.

-No lo recuerdo- Miente Keith.

-Haga un esfuerzo- Dice Tech con suavidad aumentando la potencia del aparato. Keith se estremece un poco pero no se queja, el coyote mira a su líder algo preocupado –Vuelve a preguntar Ace-

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Pregunta el conejo.

-¡SiiiaaaaAAH!- Exclama dolorido Keith. Sentía como si su cerebro estuviera ardiendo –Mirian, mi hermana mayor… ella era mi superior y estaba a cargo de mi regimiento-

-Bien…- Jet mira con calma a Keith -¿Qué le paso a tu regimiento?-

-Fuimos atacados… por un ser…- Dice con dificultad Keith, gime levemente antes de seguir hablando –No lo recuerdo-

Ace mira preocupado al hombre, estaba muy tenso, las venas de su sien sobresalían y estaba retorciéndose con mucha insistencia. Jet cambia la pregunta ante la falta de información.

-¿Cuántos soldados eran?- Dice Jet sin preocuparse por las muecas de dolor que hacía Keith.

-Éramos un regimiento pequeño… 51 soldados incluyéndome- Dice alterado el hombre.

-¿Tu hermana estaba en el ataque?- Pregunta Ace cada vez más nervioso, no le gustaba como la estaba llevando ese pobre sujeto.

-¡SI!- Grita Keith mientras lanza una terrible descarga eléctrica que Tech tuvo que desviar para recibirla en su cuerpo, de nuevo –Ella enloqueció… se agarraba la cabeza y decía que parara… pero no se detuvo… los soldados estaban muriendo y yo…-

-¿Qué les paso?- Jet presiona un poco más al pobre sujeto.

De repente, Keith deja de quejarse y comienza a contar su historia. Lentamente relata como él y su hermana sobreviven al ataque psíquico de un humano con alas de metal. Ese poder no logró destruir su mente ni la de su hermana mayor. Luego ellos dos fueron sometidos a pruebas, experimentos y muchos estudios, no podían defenderse porque no tenían el control de sus cuerpos debido al severo daño en sus cerebros.

Después de eso, no recordó nada más, siquiera recordaba lo que le sucedió a su hermana mayor. Keith terminó de hablar, y se desmaya sin previo aviso.

-Pulso estable, respiración normal- Tech dice esto leyendo las lecturas de la computadora central, esperaba tranquilizar un poco a Ace y a Jet.

–Esta cansado, el daño en su cerebro es abismal, tendré que hacerle una tomografía pero probablemente deba descansar y ser sometido a pruebas para determinar si puede recuperarse- Tech estaba aterrado, no quería enfrentarse a un ser capaz de hacerle eso al cerebro de cualquier persona.

-Son alrededor de cincuenta soldados- Dice Jet –Patrullaré la ciudad junto con Chaz e informaremos de posibles movimientos-

-Si, parece que están todos muertos exceptuando la hermana de Keith- Ace dice esto con calma –Vamos a tener que atacarlos en grupos, rápido y con fuerza para neutralizarlos-

Ace mira a Jet y frunce el seño con algo de molestia.

-Según ustedes, Stockman no es adepto a los antropomorfos y experimentó con cadáveres humanos para convertirlos en Ryu-ying…- El conejo ve que el gato no entendía a que deseaba llegar –Ese es el criminal que debemos capturar, lo haremos lo más pronto posible para evitarnos más problemas-

-De acuerdo, le informare de eso a Chaz- Jet sale corriendo a buscar a su compañero.

Ace se preguntó hasta que punto eso era cierto, no pudo evitar vislumbrar el posible escenario de perder por completo su capacidad de pensar. Si eso llegara a pasar, deseaba que cualquiera del equipo se apiadara de él y termine con su vida.

No crearía soportar pasar lo poco que le queda vida en estado vegetal.

(…)

Finalmente Stockman había conseguido aterrizar en Acmetropolis, junto a su ejército de ángeles. Eran aquellos soldados que habían muerto en Venus, y finalmente se habían convertido en los remanentes perfectos de la raza Ryu-ying.

Con su raza casi extinta, estos seres llegaron a Stockman ofreciéndole la oportunidad de crear un nuevo mañana para Acmetropolis, un mundo armonioso y casi utópico el cual sus ancestros soñaron alcanzar.

Sus soldados modificados con la estructura de los ryu-ying acabarían con casi todos los antropomorfos y también a los Loonatics, luego crearían una sociedad de seres perfectos, con humanos evolucionados.

Para eso necesitaba a Lilith y a su hermano Ramiel, los dos eran los únicos Ryu-ying perfectos producidos en los experimentos, no eran cadáveres andantes. Pero aun le extrañaba que Lilith rechazara las prótesis de alas para su cuerpo, hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera así.

-Doctor Stockman- Dice uno de los subordinados que recibe al científico en su base secreta –Nos alegra que haya logrado llegar a salvo-

-¿Donde está Arael?- Dice Stockman con seriedad.

-Está en el centro de la base, molesto por lo sucedido con la captura de Ramiel- Dice el subordinado con intranquilidad.

Lilith gruño levemente ante la mención de su hermano, pero Stockman no la reprendió al oírla. Sonríe levemente y luego mira con molestia a su subordinado.

-Sabía que le molestaría perder a su soldado favorito- Stockman camina al interior de su recinto para encontrarse con el ryu-ying que comenzó con toda esa revuelta.

-…-

-Mi raza no está diseñada para soportar la presencia de otros individuos con poderes, Stockman- Dice con molestia el Ryu-ying, sus ojos color rubí se posaron sobre el científico y sus alas plateadas se movieron bruscamente en señal de enfado –En especial, esa criatura que puede imitarlo todo-

-Es curioso que lo menciones, pero el caso de la zorra antropomorfa fue una verdadera sorpresa, sin los datos de Ramiel y Zeruel no podría haberlo imaginado- Dice nervioso Stockman.

-Un ser capaz de usar cualquier poder a su voluntad prácticamente es un Dios- Arael observa con frialdad al humano –Te recuerdo que fue tu idea usar esos metales de Fridgen para quitarle los poderes a esos seres a los que llaman Loonatics, y al parecer no funcionó… ahora tenemos una potencial amenaza entre nuestras manos-

-Es solo una niña, de seguro será sencillo acabar con ella- Stockman saca su computadora y comienza a cargar los datos para Lilith –Mi querida Lilith se encargara de destruirla-

Arael frunce el ceño pero asiente levemente. Lilith era mucho más fuerte que su hermano mayor Ramiel, de seguro lograría destruir a la zorra antes de que desarrolle aún más sus extraordinarios poderes. Estaba seguro de que si ella copiaba su habilidad podría destruir fácilmente todo por lo que había trabajado tanto.

La habilidad de Arael radicaba en manipular el alma y la conciencia de todo ser pensante, haciendo el mismo trabajo que realiza un virus de computadora. Podía penetrar en lo más recóndito de la información que posee el cerebro humano, sobrecargándolo, usando cada dato disponible dentro de este hasta freírlo por completo. Era un estimulador neuronal andante y estaba seguro que si la zorra copiaba su habilidad lo destruiría a él y a Stockman.

Le costaba trabajo creer que su deseo de regresar a la gloria pasada de su raza estaba siendo amenazado por un ser tan insignificante.

-Esa zorra debe ser destruida- Sisea Arael

-Lilith tiene sus ordenes, pero tal vez debamos presionar más a los Loonatics para que se descuiden y la dejen desprotegida- Stockman sonríe con malicia –Los remanentes están en la ciudad, así que ¿Por qué no se les permite purificarla de todo el mal que la ensucia?-

-Les ordenaré al ejército que mate a todo ser que no sea humano y destruya a los que se interpongan en su camino- Arael dice esto con seriedad –La guerra comienza ahora-

(…)

Jet y Chaz sobrevolaban la ciudad con la nave que Zadabia les había entregado. Los dos estaban mirando con algo de horror como aquellos ángeles comenzaban a agruparse en pequeños grupos de cuatro o cinco alrededor del centro de la ciudad. Era terrible como nadie se percataba de su presencia, y los que la notaron, pensaban que se trataban de actores que estaban filmando una película.

-Son como una especie de grupo comando- Chaz dice esto aterrado, era como estar en una guerra con soldados de verdad… solo que estos tenían poderes sobrehumanos y alas de metal.

-Todas esas sabandijas tienen poderes como los Loonatics- Jet dice esto incrédulo –Maldita sea, es como una pesadilla sin fin-

-¿Qué crees que harán? Hay muchos civiles en los alrededores – Chaz mira las lecturas y gruñe levemente -¿Atacaran a toda la ciudad? ¿Nos atacaran a nosotros?-

-Zadabia, tenemos lecturas en el centro de la ciudad, recomendamos una evacuación urgente de los civiles y que el resto del equipo se divida en grupos para atacar- Jet comienza a hablar con calma por el comunicador mientras marcaba la línea de ataque entre aquellos seres de alas mecánicas y los habitantes de la ciudad. De repente, vio algo que lo altero –¡Zadabia! ¡Tenemos movimiento, tenemos movimiento! ¡Se están empezando a replegar para el ataque!-

-…-

-_Enterado Jet, aquí estoy y lo puedo ver_- Zadabia mira la pantalla y las múltiples cámaras que enfocaban a esas extrañas criaturas _-¿Cuál es su objetivo?-_

-…-

Un grupo de ángeles extiende sus alas y forman una gigantesca bola de energía encima de una gran cantidad de personas, todas estas comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria, pero los disparos eran demasiado rápidos. Los antropomorfos del lugar estaban cayendo como moscas mientras que los humanos resultaban ligeramente heridos.

-¡Chaz!- Jet grita dirigiendo la nave en medio de la acción.

-Ya los vi… usaremos los misiles de cemento instantáneo para detenerlos…- Chaz prepara los misiles y apunta a los ángeles que estaban acumulando energía, el misil sale hacia estos y explota cubriéndolos con una densa masa de color blanco. Este se endurece y la bola de energía desaparece.

Entonces, Chaz lanza un segundo misil que se desarma y se clava en el edificio formando una antena. Presiona un botón y envía una especie de señal ultrasónica. Esta señal sonora es tan fuerte que termina destrozando el delicado chip que llevaban los ángeles encima.

-Genial, solo faltan otros treinta y tantos- Dice con algo de acidez Jet, Chaz trata de no hacerle caso.

-Comunícate con Ace… Dile que es hora del baile- Agrega con seriedad Chaz.

(…)

Sophie estaba un poco apenada por llevar algo tan ajustado enfrente de tantas personas, pero todo el equipo estaba tan alterado por la situación que no pudo evitar olvidarse de esto por completo.

Ahora sentía una enorme ansiedad, y tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Beth ¿A dónde vamos?- Dice algo preocupada Sophie.

-Aparentemente nos agruparemos alrededor de la ciudad… trata de copiar la habilidad de regeneración de Tech para curarte si te lastimas- Beth estaba molesta por este asunto, eran apenas unas novatas que no sabían usar adecuadamente sus habilidades.

Sophie se asustó un poco por esto, pero asintió levemente. Tech estaba caminando hacia ellas para que señalar las zoomatrix.

-Sophie se viene conmigo, Duck llevara a Beth- Dice con calma el coyote. Sophie se azora, pero comprende que es la única forma que ella pueda copiar la habilidad de Tech estando cerca de él. Se sienta en la moto, justo detrás de él y se sujeta a su cintura para no caerse.

-Tranquila, sabes que estamos en una situación difícil, pero si copias mi habilidad estarás a salvo…- Tech dice esto con suavidad –Y Beth estará bien gracias a su habilidad para atravesar la materia-

-Si, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento- Sophie dice esto con cierto temor.

-Vamos a llegar pronto, así que todos seguirán mis órdenes- Dice muy altivo Duck. El resto del equipo lo miran con duda, pero Ace le da una palmada en el hombro al pato para que se calme.

-Estas a cargo de Tech y las novatas- Ace dice esto mirando al resto del grupo –Lexi, Slam y Rev vienen conmigo, vamos a rodearlos y tratar de concentrarlos en un solo punto para terminar con ellos-

-Suena bien ¿Estás seguro de dejarme a cargo del cerebrito y las adolescentes?- Duck no quería pelear con su líder, pero le era imposible no estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

-Tech no esta en condiciones para hacer de líder por razones personales, así que eres la última opción- Ace dice esto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eres despreciable- Dice molesto Duck, pero sonríe levemente al ver como Lexi lo saludaba desde el otro lado.

-Nos vemos en el centro de la ciudad- Lexi le guiña el ojo al decir esto.

-Claro…- El pato se rasca la nuca pensando en otro tipo de cosas, mientras Beth se sienta detrás de él -…Si lo piensas bien, parecer ser un buen sitio para una cita-

-¿Estaba diciendo algo superior Duck?- Beth se notaba algo preocupada. El pato seguía en su mundo y no le prestó atención.

La correcaminos suspira algo molesta, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Rev y no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo después de la pelea con aquellas extrañas criaturas.

-Beth…- Rev asusta a la correcaminos apareciendo detrás de ella repentinamente –¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Tenemos poco tiempo- Duck dice esto molesto. Al ver la cara seria de Rev, el pato se baja de la moto y se aleja un poco de ellos, protestando por lo bajo –Les doy cinco minutos-

-El superior Duck está muy serio- Beth dice esto sonriendo levemente.

-Tal vez sea porque es la primera vez que le dejan a cargo un equipo- Rev mira a Beth con cierta preocupación y trata de hablar –Me gustaría que pudiéramos conocernos mejor, culpa de todo esto no pude decirte nada desde aquella vez que intente… tu ya sabes-

-Es extraño, debo admitir que me asuste por ese impulso- Beth entorna los ojos levemente y se azora –Pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ese momento-

Rev se sonríe levemente y le da un beso casto en el pico, sin que ella pueda hacer nada para detenerlo. Luego comienza a retroceder, para evitar que la joven correcaminos intente golpearlo por su descaro.

-Vamos a hablar correctamente cuando acabemos con todos estos problemas- Rev se va dejando a Beth algo confundida y avergonzada.

…

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Poquito comentario aquí, se acerca el final de este fic... Wiiii! Como me gustan Jet y Chaz actuando como lo harían los Swat Kats! Sorpresas en el próximo capitulo :3  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 12**_

**_..._**

-Esto no se ve muy bien ¿Ace y los demás están llegando?- Dice preocupado Jet al ver que la actividad de los ángeles se le estaba saliendo de las manos a los dos. Habían mantenido a raya la primera ráfaga de ataque para dejar escapar a los civiles, pero ahora tenían dos de esos sujetos alados siguiéndolos como si fueran aviones cazas.

-¡Maldición! Aún no llegan- Chaz sigue monitoreando el resto de los enemigos que estaban lanzándole energía desde la parte trasera -Realmente son fuertes, es increíble que podamos escapar de sus ataques aún, estos sujetos no quieren dar el brazo a torcer-

La nave esquiva los primeros ataques, logra desviarse y surca sobre el lago de la ciudad, casi rozando el agua y levantando grandes olas por la dirección que tomaban. Jet logra esquivar el ataque de energía del grupo entero, pero el puente que cruzaron fue partido al medio.

-¡Diablos! A este paso van a destruir la ciudad entera y no podremos salvar a nadie- Jet ruge golpeando con descuido los controles.

-Nos disparan, Jet maniobras evasivas ¡Ya, Ya!- Chaz observa el ataque que se acercaba a ellos, pero luego cambia de opiniòn -Tengo una idea, da una vuelta 182 grados en 5.2 segundos-

-El disparo nos dará de lleno si hacemos eso- Dice Jet tratando de aumentar más la velocidad para escapar de aquellos rayos de energía.

-¡Solo hazlo! Vamos a contraatacar- Chaz siente como la nave gira quedando justo delante de sus enemigos, acercándose a ellos peligrosamente. El gato abre el tablero central de la nave y teclea las coordenadas para los misiles especiales de polímero eterno. Al disparar estos misiles, los ángeles trataron de destruirlos pero no lo consiguieron porque desviaron su trayectoria lo suficiente como para evadir su ataque.

Los misiles rodean a esa media docena de ángeles, y al estallar, los atrapa en una cápsula que simulaba ser ámbar sólido, dejándolos caer en el lago de la ciudad como si fueran una roca.

-¡Fweh! Eso estuvo muy bien, Chaz- Jet alaba a su amigo, que simplemente hace sonar sus nudillos.

-Si, todo estaba en mis cálculos, sabía que intentarían pararlo- Chaz sonríe con mucha confianza.

-Tu y tus cálculos…- Jet recibe un mensaje de Ace y se sonríe –¡Ya era hora! La caballería esta en camino-

-Genial, porque algo se aproxima a nosotros y se ve cabreado- Chaz señala al ryu-ying Arael que se aproximaba a ellos.

El angel se detiene a pocos metros de ellos, extiende las manos hacía la nave que Jet estaba conduciendo, y la maquina se detuvo. Chaz gruño por lo bajo, reconociendo el ángel que había destruido la mente de Mallory cuando comenzaron a investigar este extraño caso.

-Jet, ese es el sujeto que licua cerebros, tenemos que entretenerlo con algo, si yo pudiera…- Chaz deja de hablar y ve que su asiento eyector estaba activado. Jet estaba por expulsarlo de la nave -¡Jet! ¡Acaso te volviste loco! ¡Cancela la eyección!-

-Chaz, siempre fuiste como un hermano para mi y siempre te admire por tu inteligencia- Jet comienza hablar mientras se abre la puerta de salida de la nave –No puedo dejar que este sujeto destruya tu cerebro-

-¿Qué dices Jet? Viejo, no digas locuras, te vienes conmigo- Chaz trata de desactivar la secuencia de lanzamiento, pero no puede mover un solo músculo porque Arael comenzó su terrible ataque. La silla de Chaz sale despedida de la nave. El gato había quedado inconsciente por el ataque de Arael, pero estaba a salvo fuera de su alcance.

Jet siente como Arael comienza a destrozar su cerebro. Comenzó a alucinar con su padre gritándole que era una vergüenza para la familia por ser un buscapleitos… Recuerda la primera vez que peleo contra Chaz y casi lo deja sin dientes, a pesar de eso, el desgraciado le dijo que no lo iba a intimidar… Eran amigos, les era fácil llevarse bien entre ellos, no hacían más que meterse en problemas y siempre estaban peleando por todo, hasta que al final crecieron y decidieron continuar juntos en la academia de policía. No les importaba las diferencias que tuvieran, ellos se entendían y lograban hacer lo imposible juntos…

-Es el fin de nuestra sociedad- Jet murmura esto mientras sentía como perdía los cinco sentidos de su cuerpo –Adiós, hermano-

-…-

-¡Chaz!- Rev logra atrapar a Chaz en el aire que seguía inconsciente, el correcaminos estaba histérico al ver la enorme explosión en la que se convirtió la nave que conducían los gatos -¿Estás bien? La nave en la que iban estallo ¿Dónde esta Jet?-

-Jet… él dijo que…- Chaz vio a lo lejos como la nave estalla en miles de pedazos. Sabía que dentro de esta se encontraba Jet. No había forma de que haya sobrevivido a eso –No iba a dejar que me destruyan… ¡ES UN IDIOTA!-

Rev observa preocupado al gato como gritaba y lloraba. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y una expresión terrible de sufrimiento.

Arael los ve y chasquea sus dedos, de inmediato fue acompañado por dos seres similares a él, tanto en apariencia como en presencia.

-Esto no es bueno- Rev dice esto en voz baja.

Para su suerte, un rayo de energía le da de lleno a uno de los clones de Arael. Provenía de la espada del guardián de Ace.

-¡No dejaremos que Arael escape! ¡Lexi, Slam, derriben a los otros dos!- Ace grita desde el otro lado para que el resto del grupo se movilice.

Lexi logra saltar sobre el destrozado puente haciendo equilibrio entre las escombros, realiza una voltereta en el aire y cae majestuosamente en la punta de una viga de hormigón, llegando justo debajo de el otro clon de Arael. Con su rayo psíquico logra llamar su atención dándole de lleno. El ángel no dudo en contraatacarla con un sonoro y poderoso grito que casi la aplasta entre los hierros doblados.

-Israfel, destroza a esa bestia- Dice con suavidad Arael, mientras que se cubre con sus alas y desparece de la vista de todos.

-Desapareció- Rev no lo podía creer, pero ve al ángel que le gritó a Lexi volver atacarla con mucho ahínco. La coneja perdió el conocimiento en poco tiempo por su delicado oído.

Slam al ver esto trata de detener al ángel usando un tornado, pero el otro que había sido derribado por Ace, le dispara un poderoso chorro de agua a presión, estampándolo contra los hierros. El demonio de tasmania se levanta con dificulta y trata de cubrirse con sus brazos. Rev aterriza, deja a Chaz en tierra firme y luego busca a Lexi para revisar sus heridas.

Ace gruñe levemente y se suma al resto para intensificar la ofensiva. Aún así, Arael se había escapado de nuevo.

(…)

Beth logra sujetar la cintura de Duck y traspasar el edificio fácilmente el sólido edificio a toda velocidad, al cual se estrellaron los dos ángeles que los estaban persiguiendo.

Sophie y Tech estaban sujetando al resto del grupo de ángeles desde sus alas de metal con su poder magnético. El coyote trataba de idear un plan para destruir sus chips de control motriz.

-Si seguimos así, terminaremos con todos- Duck se sonríe muy animado

-Superior Duck no debería confiarse- Beth estaba segura de que el pato se confiaba demasiado por su habilidad para atravesar la materia sólida, y evitar los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

_-Duck-_ Tech se comunica con el pato desde su transmisor _–Destruiremos todos los chips con una bomba electromagnética, necesito que concentren la mayor cantidad de ángeles alrededor de nosotros en un radio de veinticinco metros-_

-¿Bomba electromagnética?- Repite confundida Beth.

-Ese nombre ¿Por qué se me hace familiar?- Duck se queda pensando por un momento, y luego su cara se torna lúgubre, haciendo un gracioso gesto con su pico –No usaste algo parecido para derrotar a Mallory en aquella ocasión que tomo el control de tus inventos…-

_-Si, esa misma- _Dice Tech con cierta calma.

-¡Que mierda haces con algo tan peligroso encima! ¡Todos los aparatos de esta ciudad estallaran si lo enciendes! ¡Acaso quieres generar más pánico del que ya hay entre las personas, perro sarnoso!- Duck recordaba con rabia como todo su equipo de audio, sus videojuegos y su computadora personal, había sido destruido por ese infernal pulso electromagnético. Quedo demasiado traumado desde aquella vez.

_-Cálmate y deja de gritar, a este paso no acabaremos nunca con todos estos cadáveres vivientes-_ Tech mira a Sophie de reojo que estaba ocupada cubriéndolo con un escudo magnético _–Tengo el pulso electromagnético en mi Zoomatrix, lo activare dentro de poco y no dañara a nadie fuera del perímetro que he calculado-_

-Bien- Dice Duck a regañadientes, luego mira a Beth y le sonríe levemente –Ten los controles de la moto-jet, me voy a patear algunos traseros emplumados-

Duck desaparece usando la teletransportación dejando a Beth controlando el aparato. La correcaminos estaba aterrada porque no sabía como conducirlo, así que trato de presionar en botón de control automático.

-Gracias al cielo por las computadoras- Beth suspira y ve como los ángeles se aproximaban a ella. Se dio cuenta que el piloto automático no la ayudaría a escapar de esas criaturas, así que intenta adaptarse a la maquina. No tenía mucho tiempo, los primeros ataques de aquellos seres ya estaban cayéndoles encima, uno de ellos quería atravesarla con una enorme espada de acero templado, pero solo logro traspasarla a ella y a la moto.

-Debo atraerlos a la zona donde están Tech y Sophie- Beth mira el tablero de la moto y trata de controlar la maquina por su cuenta. Falla en primer lugar y casi se estrella contra un contenedor de basura. Lo traspasa gracias a su habilidad, pero le queda una cáscara de plátano adherido a su penacho.

-¡Asco! Este tipo de cosas solo me pasan a mi…- Mientras dice esto, otro grupo de ángeles comienza a seguirla. De repente, Duck aparece siendo perseguido por otra docena de ángeles.

El pato estaba lanzándoles huevos de lava para evitar que lo alcance, y cuando se le acabo el espacio, uso una toma de agua para lanzarle un poderoso _Aqua Dense_ y frenarlos aun más.

-¡Beth! ¡Son todos los que quedan!- Grita Duck desde su posición.

Beth asiente y se lanza sobre los ángeles para que la persigan mientras el pato desaparece de su camino, para aparecer en el alcantarillado.

Ella ya estaba llegando a la zona marcada por Tech. Cuando acabaron con esa parte de la misión escucharon los gritos de Tech y Sophie.

-¡BETH! ¡SAL DE LA ZONA!-

La correcaminos atraviesa el suelo con la zoomatrix hasta llegar al alcantarillado. En ese momento, la bomba electromagnética que llevaba la zoomatrix de Tech estalla y expande un halo color azul que toca a todos los ángeles. Todos estos se quedan estáticos y caen al suelo sin posibilidad de moverse.

-Tech, no puedo creerlo… Se terminó- Dice feliz Sophie.

-Si, ya todo termino…- Tech no termina de decir esto que algo destroza el suelo abriendo un enorme agujero en este. Desde allí emerge una mujer de cabello largo color oro, estos se movían como si estuvieran con vida y uno de esos mechones había atravesado el cuerpo de Duck como si fuera una especie de brocheta. La sangre del pato mojaba el brillante cabello de aquella horrorosa mujer.

-¡DUCK!- Tech grita esto aterrado. No entendía como el pato había llegado en manos de esa horrible criatura. Sophie solo se tapa la boca para intentar ahogar su grito de horror pero no puede evitar sollozar por la impresión. Era terrible, los dos se quedaron paralizados al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado del pato arrojado delante de ellos.

De repente, Stockman emerge desde las sombras, riéndose maniáticamente.

-Finalmente te encuentro zorra asquerosa- Una horrible sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de aquel hombre.

(…)

Ace vuelve a atacar a Israfel para sacarlo del camino, Lexi se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior, pero estaba algo preocupada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había sucedido, pero no entendía que.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estos sujetos- Ace estaba furioso, miró hacia donde estaba Chaz y no logro divisarlo –Rev ¿Dónde esta Chaz?-

-No lo veo- Rev mira a todos lados, lo busca con su radar y descubre que Chaz estaba sobre el puente derrumbado, sujetando el arma que Zadabia le había dado.

-Solo debo apuntar…- Chaz dice esto como si no estuviera allí, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su rostro parecía inexpresivo -…y disparar-

:::Flashback:::

_-¡Eres un desastre! ¡Deja de cerrar los ojos cuando disparas!- Un Jet más joven estaba mirando a su amigo con los brazos en posición de jarra._

_Chaz suspira abatido y se quita los protectores para los oídos, deja el arma de lado para abandonar la cabina de disparo. Jet lo detiene y se coloca las gafas protectoras y los protectores de oídos._

_-Mírame atentamente porque te lo enseñare solo una vez más- Jet se coloca en posición apuntando al blanco –Con esta posición no te tirara atrás la fuerza del disparo-_

_Jet dispara perfectamente al blanco. Mira a su compañero que estaba jugando con su blackberry y se pone frenético._

_-¡Préstame atención, Chaz! ¡Esto es el 40% de la calificación del examen estatal de la policía!-_

_-...-_

Chaz le dispara al ángel que estaba por atacarlo, dándole en la unión de las alas. Este pierde el balance y comienza a caer hacia él. En ese momento, Slam salta encima de ese sujeto y lo agarra con sus fuertes brazos, usándolos un candado de lucha profesional para luego estrellar su cabeza contra el puente destruido, clavando el cuerpo de ese sujeto entre los escombros con la ayuda de la potencia de su tornado.

-Voy a destruir su chip- Chaz toma el arma de Isfarel, que era una especie de daga afilada, y la destroza para acabar con el control de ese transmisor. El ángel dejo de moverse y finalmente volvió a ser un cadáver sin vida. Quedaba el otro ángel, el cual Ace había reducido su rango de ataque lo suficiente para cortarle las alas.

-Esos ataques con agua no son nada comparados con los del pato- Ace estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con Duck, al punto que se volvía una pelea encarnizada entre los dos. Realmente no se llevaban muy bien como para entrenar juntos.

Esto iba a terminar pronto, canaliza la energía de su láser en la espalda y después de que Lexi lo cubre con un ataque de ondas cerebrales, logra partir a la mitad al ángel que quedaba allí. La energía de su láser había cauterizado la herida, pero del interior de este salio un chorro de aceite negro que mancho la espada del guardián.

-Ace…- Lexi lo observa impresionada, pero el líder no dudo en darle una mirada muy dura.

-Vamos a reunirnos con los demás, tenemos que acabar con Arael y capturar a Stockman- El conejo comienza a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, seguido de Lexi y Slam.

Chaz mira detenidamente al ángel que Ace había destrozado y toma el chip para destruirlo y que deje de moverse. Suspira levemente y se quita la mascara de su traje.

-No voy a solucionar nada así Jet…- El gato dice esto con suavidad mientras camina hacia el lado opuesto a los demás -…Para atrapar a un criminal como Stockman debo hacerlo como un policía, no como un superhéroe-

…

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Solo tengo una sola cosa que decir: ¡Nooooooouuu! ¡Jet! ¿Porqué tuviste que ser tú? T_T Voy a extrañar a ese chico :( Esperemos que Duck se recupere O.o  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 13**_

**_..._**

-Así que, aquí estaba la pequeña arpía que copia habilidades especiales- Stockman se sonríe de forma horrible y luego chasquea los dedos. Lilith mueve con cierta gracia su cabello limpiándolo de la sangre de Duck.

Tech trata de revisar los signos vitales del pato. Estaba muy mal herido, y la sangre salía de su cuerpo a una velocidad espantosa. Si no lo atendían pronto, se iba a morir.

Sophie no puede parar de temblar, estaba tan asusta que no podía decir nada después de descubrir que Stockman y esa horrible mujer estaba buscándola a ella.

-Tu presencia en mi nuevo mundo es una aberración- Stockman dice esto con voz monótona y Lilita atraviesa la espalda de la zorra con su afilada cabellera dorada.

El ataque había destrozado su pecho, dejando que las puntas del cabello dorado de Lilith emerjan desde su esternón. La sangre de Sophie mancha las finas hebras color oro de aquella afilada cabellera.

La extraña mujer entorna sus ojos rojos y luego desprende su cabello de la espalda de Sophie, sin perder el tiempo, patea su cuerpo sin ceremonia, dejándola caer de lleno al suelo.

Tech mira esto incrédulo, siquiera se recupero de la impresión de lo que acababa de pasarle al pato, y ahora veía a la joven zorra agonizando sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Sophie no se movía. El dolor al principio le resulto terrible… pero lo dejo de sentir de un momento a otro, porque todo se volvió negro y perdió la conciencia.

-Eso fue muy fácil…- Stockman se ríe levemente mientras trata de acercarse al cuerpo de Sophie pero Tech se le lanza encima. El coyote había cambiado por completo a un estado más que salvaje, sus ojos estaban completamente verdes y lo rodeaba una horrible aura asesina. El hombre se queda impresionado al ver aquellos horribles y brillantes colmillos dentro de una boca que estaba muy ansiosa por morderlo y desgarrarlo.

Lilith ágilmente se interpone para detener el ataque de Tech, golpeándolo con fuerza con su cabello afilado y aplastándolo contra el suelo. Con sus afilados mechones de oro, lo sujeta como si fueran estacas sólidas. De las heridas de Tech comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de sangre, porque no podía regenerarse con las heridas abiertas por aquel extraño material.

-Eso no será suficiente para detenerlo- Dice Stockman con frialdad –Sujétalo fuerte Lilith, esta bestia se regenera-

Tech no lo escuchaba, estaba tan enloquecido que comenzó a forcejear y abrir aún más sus heridas, aullaba lleno de rabia, su boca estaba llenándose de espuma blanca y su poder magnético comenzó a destruir todo lo metálico a su alrededor, estrujándolo como si fueran trozos de papel.

-Solo es una bestia, mira nada más comportándose como un animal enfurecido- Stockman se sonríe maliciosamente mientras le da una patada a la cara de Tech –Espero que te mueras como un perro, escoria-

-¿Cumplieron con la misión que les encargue?- Arael aparece repentinamente entre ellos y observa detenidamente el cuerpo inerte de Sophie. Luego observa a Tech con indiferencia, debía admitir que era perseverante, su poder para controlar el magnetismo era un poco inquietante y no perdía la conciencia aún a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre. Lo peor de todo era que su mente estaba tan cegada por la ira que no podría usar su poder para destruirlo –No vale la pena que use mi habilidad para destruir su mente, parece que él mismo se la esta destrozando-

-Es lo único que puedes esperar de una bestia sarnosa- Stockman mira airadamente a ambas direcciones para luego agrega –Creo que ellos tres eran los únicos que andaban por aquí-

-Bien, solo falta acabar con el resto del equipo…- Arael no puede terminar de decir esto, porque recibe un poderoso choque eléctrico y queda un poco atontado. Stockman mira aterrado hacia el otro lado de la calle, y allí estaba Beth, subida a los hombros de Keith emergiendo del asfalto. El cuerpo del exsoldado estaba medio enterrado en el piso, pero logra salir del suelo con mucha facilidad. Beth salta de sus hombros y corre hacia Sophie para socorrerla.

Keith sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza sobre Arael. El ryu-ying trata de escaparse volando pero el joven soldado usa sus alas para seguirlo por aire.

-¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!-

Beth llega junto a Sophie y ve con horror la sangre que le rodeaba. Pero cuando va a tomarle el pulso, nota que aún estaba con vida.

-¿Está como vida? ¡Oh, Gracias a Dios! Debió desmayarse por la impresión- Beth no termina de decir esto que Stockman se le acerca peligrosamente.

-Dame el cadáver de tu amiga- Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que la zorra se había regenerado igual que lo hacía Tech.

-Púdrete, maldito bastardo- Beth toma el cuerpo de Sophie y se hunde en el piso desapareciendo por completo. Stockman se enfurece al ver esto, tanto que no midió consecuencias y comenzó a perseguir a Beth. Esa correcaminos no lo detendría, podría ir por el cadáver de esa zorra para duplicar su rara habilidad si bajaba al alcantarillado y la dejaba fuera de combate.

(…)

Ace y los demás finalmente llegan a respaldar al resto de su grupo, y se encontraron con el coyote enfurecido, atrapado con el cabello viviente de una extraña mujer, y yéndose en sangre al igual que Duck. Lexi se queda un poco ida al ver el estado del pato, pero se recupera para acercarse a él e intentar ayudarlo. Estaba horrorizada por las heridas que tenía, pero por suerte seguía respirando.

-Lex…- Duck habla con dificultad, tratando de no ahogarse con su propia sangre -…No era el encu-encuentro que había pla-planeado Urgh!... duele bastante-

-No hables, quédate tranquilo y todo saldrá bien- Lexi se da vuelta para ver al más veloz del equipo y trata de no gritarle histérica -Rev, llévalo rápido al hospital-.

Rev realmente estaba muy preocupado por las mas jóvenes del grupo, pero ya habían perdido a Jet, y no podía darse el lujo de perder a otro compañero. El estado de Duck era deplorable. Así que toma su cuerpo con cuidado, tratando de quitarle las manos de Lexi que no quería soltarlo, y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ace gruñe por lo bajo, se suponía que Duck y Tech podrían manejarlos con facilidad, eran los más experimentados del grupo. La chica de cabello de navaja debía ser un hueso duro de roer.

-Hay que detener a la chica melenuda y al angelito licua cerebros- Ace dice esto con determinación y trata de organizar a su equipo –Lexi, Slam saquen a esa melenuda de encima del Doc-

Ace corre a darle una mano a Keith, que estaba batiéndose a duelo con Arael. El ryu-ying mira asqueado al humano modificado que estaba lanzándoles sus poderosas descargas eléctricas para detenerlo. El ataque no podía seguir a ese nivel, lo derribaría en cualquier momento.

El conejo dispara finalmente su visión láser y logra darle de lleno en la espalda. Arael estaba a punto de perder los estribos y trata de concentrarse para usar uno de sus terribles ataques, y destruir la mente de todos sus oponentes.

(…)

Lexi logra finalmente quitar a la mujer de cabellos filosos de encima de Tech usando su ataque psíquico para derribarla. El coyote seguía furioso, apenas se levantò y termino de regenerarse, se coloco en cuatro patas y se abalanzó sobre Lilith y tratando de morderla.

Slam no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que debía hacer con respecto al estado de Tech. Aunque estaba muy entretenido con Lilith para pensar en alguna solución, porque los estaba atacando a los tres al mismo tiempo sin cuartel.

Tech no reparaba en el daño que recibía, sus garras se clavaron con rudeza en el pecho de la mujer, mientras que su fuerza magnética se concentraba en todo su cuerpo. El coyote estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite, convirtiéndose en una bomba electromagnética viviente.

-Tenemos que tranquilizarlo- Lexi dice esto, trata de comunicarse con Ace pero su transmisor se despedaza por completo –Tech destruirá todo el soporte tecnológico de la ciudad a este paso-

Slam hace un esfuerzo, usando su ataque con tornados múltiples, él más complicado pero fuerte. Así logra separar a Lilith y a Tech, lanzando al coyote lo más lejos posible de la criatura.

Tech se golpea contra un auto abandonado y queda temporalmente inconsciente por el golpe.

-Tech… loco- Dice Slam tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Si… ¿Qué lo habrá puesto así de alterado?- Lexi dice esto algo preocupada, pero sin apartar la vista de Lilith que parecía estar completamente derrotada.

(…)

-Sophie…- Beth dice esto, mientras le da unas palmaditas a las mejillas de la zorra –Despierta Sophie-

Sophie abre los ojos y ve el rostro de Beth. No sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo y un fuerte olor a aguas servidas ataca a su fino olfato. Estaban en el alcantarillado, aún así le resultaba confuso, recordaba haber sido atravesada por el afilado cabello de aquella extraña mujer.

-Beth… ¿Dónde están Tech y el superior Duck?- Pregunta la joven zorra mientras trata de levantarse.

-Están allá arriba- Beth dice esto con suavidad y un tanto aliviada de que Sophie haya copiado la habilidad de Tech. De repente, un táser lanza unos proyectiles con cables, que se enganchan en la espalda correcaminos y le administra una terrible descarga eléctrica, la cual la deja paralizada e inconsciente, por lo que cae al piso quedándose completamente inmóvil.

-Así que ya estas bien… Sophie- El hombre que estaba delante de la zorra era Stockman, se veía amenazante y un poco fuera de si. Realmente no sabía cuando debía rendirse –Todo el poder de un Dios dentro de una pequeña y patética criatura…-

Stockman estaba a punto de dispararle a Sophie, pero unos microfilamentos salidos de las sombras lo rodearon y lo sujetaron como si fuera una especie de capullo. Eran de brillante metal, fino y afilado. Cuando trato de zafarse de esa trampa, su piel se cortó con los hilos y comenzó a sangrar.

Chaz deja su táser de lado, para asistir a Sophie y a Beth. La zorra le da unas palmaditas al rostro de la correcaminos, quien abre los ojos algo mareada, y nota que los dos estaban sonriéndole.

-Creo que… estoy bien, aunque un poco acalambrada… ¿Chaz?- Beth estaba impresionada por la aparición repentina del felino.

-Si, parece que llegue justo a tiempo- El gato mira a Beth y a Sophie –Stockman no podrá escapar, así que podrán llevárselo para que lo encierren-

-¿No vienes con nosotros?- Dice extrañada Sophie.

Chaz mira con seriedad a las jóvenes y niega lentamente.

-Me voy del equipo… díganle a los demás que renuncio- Chaz se despide de las chicas y camina alejándose de ellas con mucha calma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Jet sabrá de esto?- Beth sonaba muy angustiada. Chaz no se veía muy bien cuando se despidió de ellas.

-No lo se…- Sophie solloza levemente, pero trata de componerse -…Pero creo que Jet… tampoco forma parte del equipo-

Beth escucha gemir a Sophie, y tuvo una ligera sensación de pesadez en su corazón. Algo terrible había pasado mientras ellas estaban con Tech y Duck.

(…)

Lilith cae al piso inconciente. Algo preocupada, Lexi se acerca a ella a tomarle el pulso. Estaba estable pero algo débil.

-Parece que está bien…- La coneja siente que la mano de la joven le atrapa la muñeca de repente, y no puede evitar lanzar un grito ahogado.

-¡Mi hermano! ¿Dónde esta Keith?- Mirian tenía unos enormes ojos azules al igual que su hermano, ella miro de forma desquiciada a Lexi. La coneja trata de guardar la calma para no alterarla más.

-Tranquila, él está… no muy bien, pero sigue peleando- Lexi le señala la pelea que estaban teniendo Ace y Keith contra Arael –Espero que pronto acaben con esa amenaza-

-Esto es mi culpa, debí haberlo escuchado cuando me dijo que escapara…- La joven Mirian mira triste a Lexi –Deseaba tanto salvarlo que le permití a ese hombre manipularme-

-Si… sobre ese asunto, hay alguien en mi equipo que te quiere muerta, otro de mis compañeros está tratando de retenerlo…- Lexi dice esto lo mas rápido posible -¿Recuerdas haberle hecho algo malo?-

-Yo…- Mirian se queda estática -¡Oh Por dios! ¡Creo que casi mato a esa niña zorro!-

(…)

Tech se levanta a duras penas del suelo, seguía furioso, vio que Slam se acercaba para detenerlo. Si no mataba a Lilith sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar por la ira.

Slam trata de frenarlo, pero era incontenible, estaba empujando todo el material metálico que tenía a su alcance sobre él, todo para llegar a la joven Mirian que estaba detrás de Lexi.

-Detener a Tech- Slam no sabía que otra cosa hacer, había visto criaturas en ese estado primitivo, pero en esa época era demasiado joven y su padre se había encargado de ellas. La única solución para parar algo así era matándolos, pero Tech no podía morir fácilmente.

Necesitaba ayuda, aun así se alegraba de que Rev no estuviera allí para verlo en ese estado.

(…)

Ace le asesta un último golpe a Arael y este cae al duro asfalto, quedando sepultado en un cráter. Keith estaba muy cansado, pero se alegró de que esa pesadilla terminara. Aún así, Tech seguía enloquecido y parecía querer aplastar a su hermana mayor con un camión cisterna.

-Maldición, que le esta haciendo Tech a Slam- Ace dice esto mientras se lanza para detener a su compañero.

(…)

Beth y Sophie arrastran a Stockman y llegan a donde se encontraban los demás. Allí pudieron ver que Tech estaba atacando a Slam con todo lo que tenía.

Sophie muy preocupada por el estado del coyote, deja a Stockman bajo la vigilancia de Beth y corre para ayudar.

(…)

Arael logra despertar de su prematura derrota y ve a Beth sola con Stockman. Estaba avergonzado por haber perdido después de tanto trabajo, pero no iba a darse por vencido, trata de llegar a ella para rescatar al científico de sus manos.

Para lograr esto, le dispara uno de sus mejores ataques con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero antes de que su rayo psíquico alcance a Beth, Rev aparece velozmente y la quita de su camino. Aquel terrible ataque le da de lleno a Stockman, y termina destrozando su cerebro.

Arael no puede creer lo que veía, el mismo acabo con su aliado. Mientras veía como Stockman se babeaba por la perdida de su capacidad cerebral, lamentaba mucho el destino de no conseguir su objetivo. En su momento de reflexión, quedo vulnerable al ultimo ataque que realizó Ace y Keith, ambos destrozaron su cuerpo con sus espadas antes de que haga otro movimiento.

(…)

-¿Cómo esta el pato Rev?- Dice Ace mientras trata de limpiar la sangre de la espada del guardián. Supuso que se había extralimitado, pero Arael era una terrible amenaza si continuaba con vida. Keith parecía apoyarlo en su decisión.

-Recuperándose por suerte, ha perdido mucha sangre así que está en terapia intensiva- El correcaminos agrega tranquilo –Sobrevivirá, por suerte-

-Bien, estate atento, si Sophie no puede detener a Tech, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros- Ace mira a Keith y a Rev –Aunque tengamos que usar la fuerza-

(…)

Sophie había copiado la habilidad de Beth de atravesar la materia, cada vez se le hacía más sencillo hacerlo. Finalmente logra atravesar todas las cosas que estaba lanzándole Tech a Slam, y consigue alcanzarlo.

El coyote se queda paralizado al verla, y ella no duda en acercarse a él para abrazarlo. Tech sintió el aroma de su cuerpo y se relajo por completo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. La abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Sophie.

-Estoy bien- Dice con suavidad la zorra -Gracias a ti pude sobrevivir-

-Sophie… no se que haría si te perdiera- Tech no sabe como expresarse, lo peor de todo era que estaba llorando tanto que estaba contagiando a la zorra, ella también tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes –Se que es demasiado pronto, pero debes saber que te amo-

-Yo también te amo, me has salvado dos veces y siento que realmente te necesito- Sophie dice esto con calma –Debes saber que eres el único hombre con el que me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida-

Tech se sonríe y besa apasionadamente a Sophie. La zorra no le pareció extraño ni mucho menos, peligroso. Sonríe levemente sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo algo muy cálido en su interior que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-Al fin todo termino…- Dice Beth algo ofuscada al ver semejante escena romántica, luego nota que Lexi se acerca a Rev para preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo esta Duck?- Dice algo preocupada la coneja.

-¿Rev? ¿Le paso algo malo al superior?- Beth estaba confundida, y se acerca al correcaminos.

-Si, pero está recuperándose en el hospital- Rev saca su celular para llamarlo –Cuando lo deje estaba conciente…-

Lexi no le deja hablar más, porque toma su celular para llamar a Duck. Cuando Beth intento escuchar la conversación que tenía, Lexi se fue fuera de su alcance para que no la sintiera.

-No es justo, yo también quería hablar con el superior- Dice algo molesta la joven correcaminos. Rev la mira preocupado, pero se da cuenta que ella lo toma de la mano –Bien, eso no importa, puedes hablarme ahora mismo de lo acordamos-

Rev asiente levemente, sonríe con suavidad mientras acaricia la mano de la joven con su pulgar. No sabía que decirle. Así que comenzó a hablarle de cómo la habían conocido y lo que le gusto de ella apenas la vio…

…

**N/A: Bieeen, Duck está bien! Yay! Tech tambien y Keith y su hermana sobrevivieron. Lastima que Ace haga de samurai solitario, pero es que salio asi, no lo hago a proposito... por cierto ¡Yo tambien te extraño JET! Estoy feliz por como acabo todo :3  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de la Autora**

_**Ahora que estoy más tranquila, he revisado los últimos capítulos que subí de está historia y me he dado cuenta que he hecho un desastre. Sepan disculpar, estaba un poco presionada en esas fechas con los exámenes.**_

_**Ahora que están todos corregidos, aviso que agregare un capitulo más a esta fanfic y rescribiré el epilogo.**_

_**Esta nota es solo para avisar si encuentran algo diferente en esta historia :D Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un humilde Fic.

...

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**...**_

-¿Quieren formar un nuevo equipo?- Duck estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, cubierto de vendas pero conciente. Lexi le pelaba una manzana, mientras le comentaba las últimas novedades de la base, junto con Slam. Este había llevado una canasta de fruta al pato, para comerse la mayor parte de estas.

-Si, debido a que Acmetropolis quedará completamente desprotegida cuando regresemos a Blanc- Lexi le alcanza la manzana a Duck. El pato no quería comerla porque no era muy aficionado a la comida saludable, pero la coneja le insiste –Vamos Duck, necesitas las vitaminas-

-Te aprovechas de que estoy demasiado dolorido como para resistirme- El pato muerde el trozo de fruta y trata de comerlo sin saborearlo –Y ¿Tienen a alguien en mente?-

-No hay muchos mutantes antropomorfos o humanos en Acmetropolis, aunque te cueste creerlo- Explica Lexi con algo de exasperación.

-Srghnecesitamos reclutas con fghabilidades especiales- Slam elevo los hombros en señal de entendimiento. Si no era suficiente con los mutantes, se podría buscar personas con habilidades especiales, como en el caso de Chaz y el difunto Jet.

-¿Podrás asistir al funeral te Jet?- Lexi se levanta del asiento para salir de la habitación –Será esta tarde, a partir de las tres de la tarde-

-Claro que iré, yo era su superior- Duck se mueve bruscamente y un terrible dolor recorre todo su cuerpo. No se anima a gritar, pero su cara estaba deformada por esa terrible sensación –Duele… mucho-

-A lo mejor te pondremos en una silla de ruedas- Lexi le sonríe preocupada enseñándole que debe quedarse quieto. El daño que había recibido el pato era terrible. Sin embargo, este parecía estar llevando la situación demasiado bien.

-ShgLe pediré permiso a Ace para llevarte- Slam sale de la habitación dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Deberías descansar- Lexi acaricia con cuidado la mejilla del pato, y este se sonroja un poco.

-Necesito irme de aquí, este lugar me está volviendo loco- Danger Duck sentía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad si seguía acostado en esa cama en medio de aquel hospital –Prometo portarme bien, comeré sano y nada de luchar contra los chicos malos, pero no quiero estar un solo día más aquí-

-Está bien, si Ace no te permite salir, te sacaré yo- Lexi le hace un guiño cómplice y Duck suspira aliviado. Realmente se sentía como un inútil en ese estado, y el olor a desinfectante y medicinas no lo ayudaban a levantar la moral.

La coneja le da un suave beso en la mejilla antes de irse, haciendo que Duck sienta mariposas en el estómago. Esa sensación era muy incomoda pero agradable.

Se acomoda entre las almohadas y cierra los ojos, mientras reflexiona sobre la idea de Zadabia. Realmente necesitaban un equipo nuevo si pretendían regresar a Blanc a ser guardianes de la galaxia, pero si los medios hacían público la muerte de Jet como activo del equipo Loonatic, nadie iba a querer formar parte de este grupo, sin pensarse dos veces las consecuencias.

También estaba la gravedad de sus heridas. Le dolía en su ego no tener tantos fans como Ace, o hasta la misma Lexi, pero estaba seguro que los paparazzis iban a inventar cientos de cosas sobre sus heridas y le iban a dar mala publicidad al equipo.

Duck se la veía venir, estaba seguro iban a insinuar que no estaba hecho para ser superhéroe y que no debía formar parte del equipo Loonatic…

"_Esos horribles pensamientos de nuevo"_

-Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí antes de enloquecer- Duck se rasca los ojos anegados de lagrimas, para evitar llorar por la frustración. En ese momento, Slam entra a la habitación y lo atrapa desprevenido. El pato lo mira con algo de seriedad a pesar de estar tan angustiado.

-No has visto nada, grandulón-

-No he visto nada- Slam niega agitando su cabeza levemente, y luego le acerca la silla de ruedas –Ace desea que vayas al funeral, y quiere hablar contigo de algo importante-

Duck trago saliva, temiendo lo peor. Tal vez, esta había sido su última misión como Loonatic.

(…)

Sophie revisa como le quedaba su vestido negro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su cuarto. Era muy serio, lo suficiente como para ir al acompañamiento con Beth. La última vez que había usado ropa negra, había enterrado a su abuela en el cementerio central de Acmetropolis.

Jet había sido muy valiente, mucho más que ella. Había dado su vida por la causa y para salvar a su mejor amigo Chaz. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez en algún momento, si seguía siendo un Loonatic, tendría que hacer un sacrificio semejante por Beth, Tech o cualquiera del equipo.

No se creía capaz de algo semejante, era demasiado cobarde y tímida para ser intrépida. Tal vez ella debería dimitir en un futuro cercano, pero si lo hacía ¿Qué haría con su habilidad de copia? Podía lastimar a personas inocentes si no aprendía a controlar sus poderes. Además, Beth parecía estar decidida en convertirse en heroína, porque había quedado más que impresionada por la actitud del superior Duck cuando pelearon con Ramiel en la Torre.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Beth había llegado a la habitación de Sophie, buscándola para partir hacia el funeral. Estaba vestida con un traje negro, pantalones ajustados y un saco a la medida. A ella no le gustaban mucho los vestidos.

-Si, solo que… ¿Beth?- Sophie mira con algo de intensidad a su amiga -¿Quieres ser un Loonatic?-

-Claro, en donde más podría aprender a usar esto…- Beth atraviesa la pared con su mano y al sacarla, sostiene un par de boxers de color rojo delante de una avergonzada zorra -…Para detener a los malos y robarle la ropa interior a Rev-

El correcaminos llega corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sophie, mira a Beth con algo de incomodidad y le quita su ropa interior de sus manos, mirándola molesto.

-Deja de hacer eso- El joven correcaminos gruñe ligeramente, pero ella le dedica una sonrisa picara.

-Adoro tener visión de rayos X- Beth le sonríe a Sophie, y esta suspira aún más avergonzada por esa actitud.

-¿Sophie?- Tech llega a la habitación, ahora había una pequeña reunión allí. El coyote se quedo enmudecido al verla con ese vestido negro, le quedaba ajustado de su linda figura y resaltaba sus lindos ojos. Estuvo un poco embobado hasta que finalmente logro articular un par de palabras –¿No-nos va-vamos?-

-Si- Sophie estaba completamente colorada. Ella extiende su mano y Tech se la toma con suavidad para besársela.

-Awww- Beth se sonríe ligeramente –Si Rev no fuera cinco años mayor que yo, te diría Roba-cunas-

-¡Beth!- Rev estaba avergonzado ahora, aunque él no era ningún santo por intentar entablar una relación con Beth.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, Tech- Sophie le sonríe con dulzura al coyote, este gruñe ligeramente a la correcaminos, pero decide no hacer un escándalo por ese asunto.

-Vamos, de seguro que pronto va a comenzar-

(…)

Chaz estaba sentado en la escalera de la funeraria. Su traje negro lucía algo desalineado, olía alcohol y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por el llanto reciente. No había hablado con nadie, siquiera con la familia de Jet. Parecía que se había quedado sin espíritu para vivir.

En ese momento, una mujer de vestido negro y con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, llega caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el angustiado felino. Se detiene a su lado, mueve su capucha para dejar ver su rostro preocupado y su cabello rubio. Chaz no se inmuta por su presencia.

-No has atendido a mis llamadas- Zadabia comienza hablar con voz cancina.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted- Chaz escupe estas palabras con amargura.

-Jet no hubiera querido que abandones el equipo-

-Jet está muerto, y no vamos a saber nunca que hubiera querido-

-Chaz, eres inteligente, un estratega nato y sabes de tecnología, podrías ser el pilar principal de los guardianes de Acmetropolis y continuar cuidando a las personas del mal- Zadabia parecía estar visualizando un futuro brillante para Chaz, a pesar del oscuro presente que estaba transitando.

-¿Y dejar que otro compañero muera?- El gato estaba angustiado. No tenía intensiones de ser duro, pero estaba cansado de sentir su corazón destrozado por la perdida de Jet –No, gracias-

-Tu no dejaste que Jet muriera, sabes bien que fue su decisión, te quería más que a un hermano y por eso te salvo la vida- Zadabia no quería que Chaz se culpara, de seguro Jet no hubiera deseado que su amigo pasara su vida de esa forma.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto-

-Chaz, hay muchos mutantes en la ciudad como las dos niñas que conociste, y ellos te van a necesitar-

-Zadabia… solo dejame en paz-

-Debes pensar en tu futuro, en lo que esperabas convertirte al ser policía y en lo que hubiera querido tu amigo para los dos en este equipo, no hagas que su sacrificio haya sido en vano-

Chaz mira furioso a Zadabia, pero podía ver que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la palidez de su rostro denotaba la pena por la pérdida. Debía ser la primera vez que tenía que enterrar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-No voy a regresar al equipo- Chaz parecía estar determinado a cumplir esa promesa –Pero eso no significa que debes arrepentirte de la iniciativa, Acmetropolis los necesita…-

-Y a ti también, Chaz- Zadabia estaba a punto de marcharse –Tienes habilidades que ayudarían a muchas personas en esta ciudad… solo piénsalo-

Chaz frunció el entrecejo y miró al suelo sin decir nada más. Zadabia se había marchado para entrar en la funeraria. Eran las tres de la tarde, y había llegado el momento de darle el último adiós a Jet.

(…)

Ace estaba un tanto taciturno cuando Duck, llego a la funeraria en silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por Slam. Se sentía horrible en ese instante, tenía que darle malas noticias en ese momento tan complicado para él y para todos, pero era el líder. Esta era una de sus responsabilidades.

Aún así, el conejo solo esperaba que Lexi comprendiera esto cuando llegue el momento.

Ahora se sentía fatal con respecto a la muerte de Jet. Apenas trabajaron en una misión y falleció de una forma horrible, sin dejar rastros ¿Cómo era posible que haya permitido esto?

De seguro que las bajas eran de esperarse en un equipo que enfrenta cualquier tipo de amenaza, alienígena o mutante. Pero Ace jamás tuvo la oportunidad de imaginar la posibilidad de que alguien de su equipo podría morir en una misión. Siempre pensó que podían tener el éxito en cualquier misión, que todo saldría bien si estaba enfocado en un buen plan y no se salía de este.

Pero la muerte de Jet era la prueba de que estaba equivocado.

-¿Ace?- Lexi le toca el hombro para espabilarlo de sus pensamientos. Debía entrar para dar un discurso de despedida, pero no podía organizar las palabras en su mente. Estaba en blanco, pero de seguro cuando este frente a su pequeño público, podría usar su sangre fría para actuar como si todo estuviera bien y dar unas banales palabras para cerrar esa terrible derrota que había sufrido su equipo.

-Estoy bien, Lex- Ace le sonríe a su prima con calma, ocultando sus inseguridades -¿Cómo esta Duck?-

-Negándose a comer decentemente y enloqueciendo culpa del hospital- Lexi parecía estar indignada de que Duck tuviera que pasar por esa situación.

-Tech tiene los nanobots listos para reparar las heridas de Duck en menos de veinticuatro horas- Ace estaba demasiado serio cuando dijo esto, siquiera parecía verse aliviado.

-Eso es fabuloso…- Lexi se quedo un tanto preocupada por su primo -¿Por qué estas tan serio?-

-Siendo el líder, tengo que tomar las decisiones que crea que son lo mejor para el equipo, y quiero que lo entiendas cuando llegue el momento-

-Pero…- Lexi ve que Ace sube al atril para dar su discurso sobre Jet. Ella lo mira con intensidad y nota que estaba observando a una persona en particular.

Era a Duck al que estaba mirando de con tanto recelo ¿A que se refería Ace con todo esto? ¿Duck estaba en problemas?

Su corazón aleteo ligeramente, y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida de que aquel funeral avanzaba.

(…)

Sophie y Beth sollozaron levemente mientras el ataúd vacío de Jet bajaba seis pies bajo tierra. Las dos tenían poco de haberlo conocido, pero sentían el ambiente cargado de angustia y emoción, y no podían evitar llorar.

Tech no pudo estar con Sophie en ese momento, porque se había ido a ver a Duck en su laboratorio portátil. Le estaba inyectando los nanobots de regeneración de tejidos, por orden de Ace. Parecía que deseaba hablar a solas con él, después de terminar con el entierro.

Rev estaba junto con Lexi, la cual lucía muy preocupada por la situación de Duck y muy angustiada por aquel funeral. Estaba tan angustiada que no podía parar de llorar. Slam estaba junto a Chaz, para vigilarlo de cerca y evitar que perdiera la compostura. El pobre gato estaba llorando tanto que podría llegar a deshidratarse, no había palabras de consuelo para él. Solo quería llorar hasta descargarse de aquella horrible situación y no quería hablar con nadie del equipo hasta que el entierro terminara.

El gato se quedo un tanto agazapado y sin energía, después de que enterraron el ataúd. Estaba esperando a que todos se marchen de allí, sin deseos de moverse. Pero Slam se quedo a su lado, hasta que el último integrante del equipo salió del cementerio.

-¿Vas a tratar de convencerme de quedarme en tu equipo?-

-No- Slam trata de hablar lo más claro posible para que Chaz entienda la situación en la que estaba –Pero Acmetropolis te necesita, y tú necesitas ser un Loonatic, es lo único que tienes que saber-

El demonio de tasmania le hizo una señal con su cabeza a modo de saludo, y luego se fue caminando hacia la salida del cementerio, dejando completamente solo a Chaz.

(…)

-Creo que están trabajando muy bien- Tech sonríe orgulloso al ver, a través de su microscopio electrónico, como sus pequeñas invenciones zurcían los tejidos de Duck como si fueran laboriosas arañas tejedoras.

-Te agradezco haberme sacado de ese hospital, los doctores decían que estaría internado dos semanas- Duck suspira completamente aliviado.

-Es raro que me des las gracias- Tech se sonríe con algo de incomodidad.

-No me digas eso ¿Sabes? Tuve la sensación de que me echarían del equipo apenas saliera de aquel hospital- Duck sonríe ligeramente a Tech y este hace una rara mueca de disgusto.

-Tus heridas son graves, y puede ser que esto acelere tu recuperación pero recibiste un gran trauma físico- Tech no quería decir algo que hiriera el ego del pato, pero no pudo evitar dar su opinión –Tendrás que ir a un psicólogo-

-¿Qué?- Duck parecía indignado. Él no creía necesitar un loquero.

-Duck, esto es serio, no tienes un entrenamiento militar, eres un civil que ha tenido la suerte de tener habilidades especiales- Tech trata de tomar aire antes de continuar –Nunca nos entrenaron para esto y después de lo que paso con Jet…-

-Lo capto, si puedes recomendarme uno yo no tengo problemas de ir a terapia, con tal de no quedar fuera del equipo- El pato sonríe con cierta complicidad.

Tech asiente levemente. Estaba seguro de que Duck iba a estar sano y listo para cualquier misión después de ese tratamiento. Ciertamente su ego y narcisismo no eran un gran caso de estudio, pero no quería que se convirtiera en un neurótico o paranoico después de ese episodio tan traumático que sufrió.

Ace entra de repente al pequeño laboratorio y le hace una señal a Tech para que salga de allí. Este lo mira con algo de duda, pero sube los hombros, palmea ligeramente el hombro de Duck y se va de allí sin ofrecer resistencia.

Cuando quedaron solos, el conejo miró con dureza a Duck. Sus ojos se tornaron brillaron de un amarillo intenso, como si estuviera a punto de dispararle con su visión laser. El pato no dudó un solo momento en ponerse en guardia esperando esquivar cualquier ataque.

-Bien, veo que tienes instinto de conservación- Los ojos de Ace vuelven a la normalidad, el color azul de sus iris parecían estar un tanto mas pálidos y fríos.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Duck no quería gritarle a su líder, no iba hacerlo porque necesitaba saber si este realmente había perdido la cabeza y deseaba matarlo -¿Qué pretendes con amenazarme?-

-Casi te mueres allá- Comienza hablar con sequedad el conejo.

-Y como ves, estoy entero y no me he muerto- Duck replica, cada vez más enojado.

-No supiste manejar la situación- Ace parecía estar tratando de lastimar su orgullo o por lo menos, retarlo a que pierda los estribos.

-Esa bruja de cabello filoso salió de la nada ¿Cómo iba a saber que me iba a cortar hasta desangrarme?-

-Duck, Creo que no entiendes el punto…-

-No, tu no lo entiendes- Duck ahora exclamaba indignado por su situación –Te confiaste, no te molestaste en enviar a unas novatas a pelear y mucho menos en enviar a un par de policías hacer el trabajo de un superhéroe-

-No escuche que te quejaras- Ace sabía que eso no era cierto. Duck no estaba de acuerdo con meter a los novatos en esta misión, pero tampoco expreso su descontento abiertamente.

-Eres el líder, yo confiaba que lo harías funcionar- Asume Duck con vehemencia.

-Como todos los demás, esa es la responsabilidad que recae en el líder- Ace mira con intensidad a Duck mientras este se endereza. Parecía estar un tanto relajado, pero él sabía que estaba muy tenso -¿Alguna vez pensaste en tomar esa responsabilidad cuando querías ser el líder de nuestro equipo?-

-Sinceramente nunca creí que Zadabia me diera la oportunidad, así que no, nunca lo pensé Ace, yo no soy un soñador- La voz del pato sonó un poco quebrada.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, sabes que eres el más soñador de todos nosotros y el único del grupo que deseaba ser un superhéroe cuando era más joven- Ace niega lentamente, como si lamentara mucho lo que estaba por hacer. Finalmente le lanza la bomba sin dar más vueltas al asunto –Tu ya no puedes ser parte de este equipo, estás fuera-

Duck se le quedo mirando por un momento. Sonrió levemente y parpadeo, trato de decirle algo, pero no pudo. Se le quedo mirando con la boca entreabierta, hasta que finalmente comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-Lo sabía, sabía que iban a echarme- Admite con pesar el pato.

-Nos iremos a Blanc mañana, Zadabia te dará…-

-No quiero hablar con ella-

-Tienes que hacerlo Duck, ella fue la que me pidió que te echara-

-¿Y le hiciste caso?- El pato casi grita incrédulo. Estaba herido por aquella actitud.

-Hice lo que era mejor para Acmetropolis y para ti, pero tal vez no lo sea para nuestro equipo- Ace le extiende la mano a Duck para estrechársela, y este no sabía que hacer. No podía culpar a Ace. Si él hubiera sido mas listo, hubiera evitado que lo lesionen de esa forma tan horrible. Suspiró resignado y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Fue un placer haber trabajado contigo, Danger Duck-

-Es Daniel, Daniel Duck- El pato asiente levemente, tratando de contener las lagrimas –Fuiste un dolor en el culo, pero aún así… ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, orejón-

(…)

-¿Cómo es posible que Duck no trabaje más con nosotros?- Rev exclama incrédulo al enterarse de la noticia.

-No puede ser- Beth estaba muy preocupada por el destino del pato –El superior Duck ha sido muy hábil, nos ha salvado la vida a mi y a Sophie ¡No pueden hacer esto!-

-¿Están culpándolo de la muerte de Jet?- Lexi estaba tan alterada que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido. Aún así, Zadabia no dijo nada, hasta que todas las quejas del equipo se apaciguaron.

-Es lo mejor para Acmetropolis- Zadabia repite lo mismo que le dijo a Chaz y el gato levanta la oreja un tanto interesado.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- Tech estaba un tanto conmocionado, que parecía estar hablando demasiado alto.

-Solo quiero que entiendan que a veces, lo que no es mejor para el equipo, es lo mejor para la ciudad- Zadabia se levanta del asiento y sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Duck.

-Zadabia no puede hacer esto…- Slam estaba muy triste como para elevar la voz.

Lexi parecía que iba a sollozar ante lo ocurrido, así que Sophie la abraza para consolarla un poco, y evitar que pierda la compostura.

-Tranquilos, no creo que Duck deje de ser superhéroe- Chaz parecía ser el único en comprender las intenciones de Zadabia.

-Confiamos en que así sea- Agrega Ace con calma.

(…)

Duck se estaba frente al lago del parque de Acmetropolis, sentado en una banca sin ganas de moverse mucho. Estaba esperando a Zadabia mientras los nanobots seguían trabajando en sus heridas. No se sentía débil, pero le eran incomodas las descargas de dolor que le enviaban sus nervios cada vez que eran inervados en sus músculos.

Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. No podía pensar en nada más que su cese en la participación del equipo de Loonatics. Comprendió que tener el sueño de ser un superhéroe y cumplirlo, era muy difícil, aún contando con poderes especiales.

-Es un bonito atardecer, a pesar del smog- Dice Zadabia mientras se sienta al lado del pato.

-Si, supongo que lo es- Responde Duck de forma apagada.

-¿Por qué crees que te saque del equipo?- La mujer lo mira con intensidad.

-Porque ya no cubro las expectativas para estar con los demás-

-En realidad, te he sacado porque las ha excedido- Zadabia entorna sus ojos con total tranquilidad y comienza a hablarle con vehemencia –Siempre has querido ser el líder del equipo, y aunque en el pasado creía que era solo para llamar la atención, casi todas las acciones que has llevado a cabo desde que te he incorporado en este equipo, indican que tienes habilidades para el liderazgo-

-¿Las tengo? Pero…-

-El líder de Loonatics es Ace, sabes mejor que nadie que es el único que puede manejar ese equipo- Zadabia deja en claro ese punto.

-Si- Duck estaba de acuerdo, pero se sentía un poco molesto por esto –Zadabia, no estoy entendiendo el punto de toda esta charla-

-Duck, quiero que seas el líder del equipo que cuidara de la ciudad de Acmetropolis- Zadabia parecía estar un tanto preocupada por la reacción de Duck y agrega de inmediato –Sé que no quieres dejar a tu equipo, pero Acmetropolis te necesita, así como son necesarios los loonatics como guardianes del universo-

-Yo…- Duck se queda un tanto incomodo con la oferta -¿Seré el líder del nuevo equipo?-

-Si, podrás usar todos los métodos que conozcas o aprendas, Ace y los demás podrán ayudarte a entrenar a los reclutas, pero serás responsables de todas las misiones-

Duck repaso lo sucedido con el ataque de Ramiel y la terrible sensación de tomar decisiones que podrían quitarle la vida a alguien. Ser el líder era una gran responsabilidad y jamás imaginó que Zadabia se la daría.

-Creo que aceptare, pero si no sirvo para esto yo…-

-Lo haras muy bien Duck, has cuidado muy bien de las novatas, y me has demostrado ser muy dedicado en tu trabajo- Zadabia hace un gesto de exasperación al agregar –El hecho de que no necesites entablar una relación amorosa con ellas para que te respeten, significa que tienes la facultad de guiar a un grupo sin necesidad de recurrir a los lazos afectivos-

-¿No aprueba la relación entre Tech y Sophie?- Duck evito herirse de esa situación, sabía que Zadabia estaba chapada a la antigua, pero no tenía idea que le incomodara ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ellos tienen derecho a formar una paraje y más adelante una familia, pero…- Era difícil para un equipo funcionar con parejas oficiales, pero ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Entiendo… creo- Duck eleva los hombros restándole importancia. Él no se preocupaba por eso, ya que era problema de Ace. Aún así, no quería tener los mismos problemas amorosos dentro de su propio equipo. Pero no quería preocuparse por eso, ya quemaría ese puente cuando lo cruce.

-¿Aceptas el trabajo de ser él guardián de Acmetropolis?- Pregunta finalmente Zadabia.

-Lo acepto-

-Tengo la primera misión para ti- Zadabia le da una palmada cariñosa al hombro sano de Duck –Quiero que convenzas a Chaz de ser tu segundo al mando-

-Eso suena difícil- Duck hace un chasquido con su pico y luego agrega con una enorme sonrisa –Pero siento que tendré suerte-

(…)

Había pasado más de dos años después de eso, y Duck estaba al mando de la división Delta del equipo Loonatic que opera en Acmetropolis. Era un líder excéntrico, con un estilo muy distinto al de Ace, pero cumplía con todas la misiones con sumo cuidado, tanto con su equipo como con los civiles.

Chaz, quien ahora es su jefe de operaciones, había sido un miembro vital para el éxito de estas misiones. Aunque a Duck le llevo un mes convencerlo, el gato terminó aceptando la propuesta de ser parte del equipo delta, al ver que tenían demasiados reclutas adolescentes. No podía dejarlos sin su apoyo táctico.

Los nuevos reclutas no excedían de los dieciocho años, algunos eran antropomorfos con habilidades especiales y otros tenían poderes mutantes que apenas podían controlar.

Era difícil, pero fue de mucha ayuda para Duck que todo el equipo Loonatic de Blanc, diera seminarios y los entrene para que puedan adaptarse al trabajo en equipo.

-¿Así que Sophie y Tech esperan a su primer cachorro?- Duck salía del centro de comunicaciones con una enorme sonrisa. Estuvo hablando una hora entera con su amor a distancia, Lexi. La relación era buena, se veían con mucha frecuencia gracias a los túneles espacio-temporales de Blanc y estaban planeando casarse, pero era complicado lidiar con el trabajo en ambos frentes.

-¿Y te sorprende?- Chaz parecía haber cambiado un poco de cómo lo había conocido. Ahora, se vestía de negro y usaba gafas oscuras. Aunque casi nunca sonreía, no era un mal sujeto para entablar una conversación amena, a pesar de que aseguraba estar triste todo el tiempo –Esos dos estuvieron haciendo su "pequeño ritual de apareamiento" desde que se conocieron-

-Los caninos son extraños- Argumenta Duck.

-Y que lo digas- Chaz cierra el ultimo archivo y estira sus brazos al sentirlos entumecidos –Bien, me iré a dormir-

-Revisaré los ejercicios para mañana, haremos una simulación sorpresa-

-Espero que sea solo una simulación- El gato le sonríe ligeramente al pato –La ultima vez que hicimos algo así, los chicos malos la transformaron en una verdadera operación de campo-

-Si, aun tengo cicatrices que me lo recuerdan- Duck hace una señal con su cabeza asintiendo –Descansa, Chaz-

-Buenas noches, jefe-

Duck entorno los ojos al escuchar a Chaz decir eso. Ser el líder de un equipo de superdotados no era una broma, mucho papeleo, mucho trabajo como apoyo emocional, que en su caso, superaba al que le había dado Ace en su momento. Aún así estaba feliz de tener a su equipo entero, a salvo y en forma.

Lo único que Duck deseaba lograr en un futuro cercano, es que todos esos jóvenes logren comprender que esta iniciativa era más grande que ellos, que estaban para darlo todo por esa ciudad, y que se les enseñaba a ser héroes. Su deber era lograr que comprendieran esto, todo lo demás dependía de ellos.

Fin

N/A: Logre terminarlo jajaja finalmente.


End file.
